Say I Love You
by lee minnkyu
Summary: Kyuhyun telah memiliki kekasih namun ia tak mengerti kenapa perasaannya tak bisa berubah terhadap sosok yeoja tersebut. Sungmin hampir menyerah terhadap perasaanya, ia selalu menulikan mata hatinya ketika suatu hari ia sadar dan berujar, "Benar, cinta memang akan selalu menemukan caranya meski kita mencoba menghalanginya." /Kyuhyun&Sungmin/GS/
1. Chapter 1

**Title :**

**Say I Love You**

**Main Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Genre :**

**Romance/Hurt**

**Warning :**

**GS,Typo(S),Imagination, Song Fic**

**Summary :**

Kyuhyun telah memiliki kekasih namun ia tak mengerti kenapa perasaannya tak bisa berubah terhadap sosok yeoja tersebut. Sungmin hampir menyerah terhadap perasaanya, ia selalu menulikan mata hatinya ketika suatu hari ia sadar dan berujar, "Benar, cinta memang akan selalu menemukan caranya meski kita mencoba menghalanginya."

**Song By :**

**Suzy – I still love you**

**Happy Reading ^^**

"Kyuhyun sayanggggg..." Teriak yeoja tersebut dengan lantang hingga membuat hampir seluruh penghuni sekolah melirik kearah sumber suara tersebut.

Bukan hal aneh atau yang pertama kali untuk mereka mendapati pemandangan tersebut setiap paginya. Suara cempreng yang hampir menggegerkan seluruh isi sekolah itu merupakan kegiatan rutin tiap paginya yang akan siswa siswi Internasional Korean High School sambut. Kadang tak sedikit dari mereka selalu menyiapkan sebuah headset untuk menyumpal telinga masing-masing, menghindari kerusakan telinga semenjak dini tidak ada salahnya.

Dengan acuhnya, yeoja itu berlarian kearah namja jangkung tersebut dan tak memperdulikan tatapan sekitarnya yang sedikit risih. Tak hanya mereka saja, sebenarnya sang namja pun sedikit risih akan tindakan kekasihnya tersebut yang berlebihan hingga membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian.

Kyuhyun yang melihat dari kejauhan ketika kekasihnya tengah meneriakan namanya, buru-buru berbelok mencoba menghindari kekasihnya sendiri. Ia merutuki kenapa setiap paginya ia akan menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ini, yang ia inginkan dimasa sekolahnya hanya sebuah ketenganan bukan teriakan atau suara-suara seorang yeoja yang berputar-putar didalam otaknya bak kaset rusak. Ia benci itu.

Hampir saja kyuhyun berhasil berbelok jika saja sang yeoja tak kalah cepat dengannya. Dalam hitungan detik, yeoja tersebut berhasil mengukung tubuhnya dalam pelukan hangat dan erat.

Dengan senyum tak bersalahnya sang yeoja menampakan deretan gigi kelincinya yang begitu putih dan bersih. "Pagi kyuhyun." Senyum lima jari begitu lekat terpatri dibibir plump yeoja tersebut.

Jujur saja, ini merupakan salah satu kelemahan kyuhyun ketika menghadapi kelasihnya sendiri. Ia tak sanggup menolak pesona dari sang kekasihnya yang manis. Ia tak akan sanggup marah jika sang yeoja sudah menampakan senyuman dan mata bling-blingnya. "Hm.." Jawab kyuhyun sekenanya.

"Kyuhyun, kenapa kau tidak membalas pesan ku semalam ? Lalu kenapa kau tidak menjemput ku tadi pagi. Ish !" Masih dengan memeluk kyuhyun erat, yeoja tersebut mendongakan kepalanya agar menghadap kyuhyun yang memang tingginya diatas rata-rata, berbeda dengan tinggi badannya. Sungguh kontras.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, ia benar-benar benci jika sudah seperti ini. Ia benar-benar butuh ruang untuk bernafas. Ia benci ketika sang kekasih menghujaminya dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi. Mereka bahkan masih terlalu muda, tapi entah kenapa kyuhyun merasa jika kulit-kulit didahinya semakin mengerut ketika berhadapan dengan sang kekasih yang super cerewet bahkan over protectif.

"Sungmin, " Lirihnya begitu pelan sambil melepaskan pelukan sungmin dari punggungnnya" Maaf semalam aku tidur lebih awal, aku lelah."

Sungmin sedikit memanyanyunkan bibirnya mendapati alasan yang sama. "Baiklah." Ujarnya pasrah. Sungmin kembali tersenyum, ia selalu berhasil mendoktrin pikirannya kearah hal-hal positif ketika kyuhyun selalu menampiknya. Ia yakin, kyuhyun memang benar-benar kelelahan mengingat kyuhyun memang beberapa

bulan ini tengah sibuk menyiapkan diri untuk olimpiade matematikanya.

"Aku harus pergi, sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai bukan ? Aku pergi hm !" Ujar kyuhyun begitu datar dan dingin.

"Kyuhyun..."Ujar sungmin begitu lirih, bukan hal pertama bagi sungmin mendapati sikap kyuhyun begitu dingin terhadapnya. Bahkan bukan rahasia umum lagi jika memang sungminlah yang selalu pertama berusaha mendekati kyuhyun. "Aku-masih rindu." ujarnya tertahan dan sangat lirih ketika kyuhyun melewatinya begitu saja dan tanpa sungmin tahu jika kyuhyun masih bisa mendengarnya dan namja jangkung itu tersenyum tipis namun begitu tulus.

***************CL******************

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan ketika ia harus kembali memasuki zona diluar batas amannya. Jantungnya berdetak tak menentu, mungkin karna gugup, tapi kenapa ia selalu seperti itu hampir setiap hari. Mungkin bukan 'Hampir' tapi memang setiap harinya ia akan selalu menekan perasaannya ketika memasuki area zona diluar batas amannya. Seandainya saja bisa ia memilih, ia tak ingin memiliki perasaan seperti itu terlebih lagi ia sudah memiliki lee sungmin.

Kyuhyun masih enggan beranjak dari bibir pintu kelasnya ketika bell sudah berbunyi dan masih setia memandangi diam seorang yeoja yang tengah memandang keluar jendela kelasnya. Beberapa siswa siswi mulai berhamburan memasuki kelas tersebut namun ia masih saja memandangi yeoja tersebut.

"Yaa! apa yang kau lalukan. Cha ! masuk !" Suara bass berhasil menyadarkan kyuhyun dan tanpa aba-aba lagi namja bertubuh lebih pendek dari kyuhyun tersebut merangkul bahunya dan menyeret kyuhyun agar duduk.

"Ash !" Umpat kyuhyun.

Pemuda ikan tersebut hanya menampakan deretan giginya tanpa bersalah mungkin lebih tepatnya menampkan wajah bodohnya menurut versi kyuhyun.

Pelajaran nampak begitu membosankan hari ini bagi kyuhyun, namja dingin tersebut sesekali menghela nafas ketika park seosangnim menerangkan pelajaran yang bahkan ia sudah fahami dalam sekali baca. Pemuda stoic tersebut menopang dagunya sambil sesekali memainkan bolpoin ditangannya mencoret-coret tak jelas.

'Benar-benar membosankan' Runtuknya dalam hati. Kyuhyun tersenyum geli ketika memperhatikan teman sebangkunya, lee donghae tampak begitu antusias memperhatikan pelajaran yang park seosangnim terangkan.

Diam-diam kyuhyun mencoba memutar kepalanya kearah belakangnya. Tempat dimana sang yeoja itu duduk dideretan paling belakang. Bak pencuri tertangkap basah, kyuhyun langsung memutar kepalanya kembali ketika yeoja tersebut merasa diperhatikan dan melirik kembali mata kyuhyun.

Ini bukan hal pertama, beberapa kali ia memang kerap tertangkap basah melirik yeoja tersebut, namun sang yeoja tak pernah sekalipun menegurnya atau mengajukan keberatan. Yeoja tersebut hanya akan diam dan memandang datar kearahnya. Kadang kyuhyun berfikir apa ia tengah diabaikan atau memang tak dianggap ?.

***************CL******************

"Ah benar-benar membosankan." Keluh yeoja berambut sebahu tersebut kearah yeoja sebelahnya.

"Diamlah bumi-ah. Kau tahu jika aku tak bisa mengjerkan soal ini, aku pasti akan habis." Yeoja kelinci tersebut mengabaikan keluhan kim kibum teman sebangkunya dan lebih memilih mengerjakan soal-soal dibukunya.

"Kau tahu min, hanya ada dua alasan kenapa sesorang serius dalam belajar ?" Ujar kibum begitu acuh sambil memainkan kuku jemarinya.

Sungmin menghentikan pekerjaannya dalam mengerjakan tugas-tugas tersebut dan lebih memilih mendengarkan perkataan kibum. "Apa ?" Tanyanya begitu antusias.

"Pertama, kau ingin tahu tentang hal baru. Yang kedua..." Kibum sengaja menggangtungkan kalimatnya agar membuat sungmin penasaran.

"Yaa. kedua apa ?" Tanya sungmin begitu penasaran.

"Atau kau benar-benar bodoh." Gurau kibum sambil memgantupkan kedua bibirnya menahan tawa karna ekspresi sungmin begitu tampak bodoh. "Hahahh" dan seketika tawa kibum meledak.

"Yaa ! Kim kibum sialan !" Umpat sungmin sambil melayangkan buku paketnya yang tak ada bedanya dengan kamus bahasa inggris.

Brakkk

"Ups" Sungmin langsung membungkam mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Ternyata refleks kim kibum memang tak perlu diragukan lagi dari yeoja pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo tersebut. Ia berhasil memghindari buku paket sungmin dan alhasil buku tersebut melayang pada tempat yang salah.

Namja tersebut mengeram kesal ketika dengan tak elit buku tebal tersebut menyapa wajah tampannya dengan sadis. Aura gelap begitu mendominasi kelas tersebut ketika pemuda itu terlihat menampakan wajah kesalnya. Pusaran-pusaran angin seolah menambah kesan suram kelas tersebut walaupun sebenarnya angin tersebut dihasilkan dari jendela kelas yang memang terbuka.

Sungmim merutuki perbuatannya mengganggu kangin sama saja dengan membunuh diri sekaligus membangunkan iblis yang tertidur 1000 tahun. Dengan cepat, sungmin langsung bersembunyi dibawah mejanya dan menekuk lututnya yang terasa lemas karna selalu saja berurusan dengan kim kangin.

Kim kangin, tidak ada satu pun siswa siswi IKHS(Internasional Korean High School) yang tidak mengenal brandalan sadis tersebut. Tidak pernah ada yang ingin berurusan dengan pemuda bertubuh atletis tersebut. Meski hanya mengobrol saja, tak ada yang berani, kecuali lee sungmin dan beberapa orang terdekatnya. Dalam garis besar jika lee sungmin memang kerap sekali menjadi bahan jahilannya. Entah kenapa kangin merasa senang ketika mendengar teriak-teriakan sungmin, sudah menjadi bahan hiburan tersendiri baginya.

Dengan wajah yang masih suram, kangin memungut buku paket sungmin yang tergeletak dilantai dan langsung menghampiri meja sungmin.

"Yaa kelinci busuk, keluar !" Teriak kangin tak sabaran.

"Aku tidak busuk dan aku bukan kelinci. Kangin-ssi bodoh !" bela sungmin dari bawah meja. Tangan gadis tersebut langsung berpegang pada kaki-kaki mejanya mengantisipasi kemungkinan terburuk.

Kangin menyeringai dan mungkin hampir tertawa mengejek memdengar sungmin mengumpatinya bodoh. Apa gadis itu tidak sadar jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya, sungmin jauh dibawah atas rata-rata nilainya selama ini. Bodoh mengatakan bodoh.

"Yaa kau bilang aku bodoh hm ? keluar lee sungmin keluar !" Dengan berkacak pinggang kangin sabar menanti lee sungmin keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Namun kesabarannya diujung batasnya ketika mendapati respon sungmin yang tak bergeming dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Dalam hati sungmin memohon agar bell cepatlah berbunyi namun mungkin memang hari sialnya ketika kangin dengan sadisnya menarik pergelangan kakinya dalam sekali hentakan.

"Kyaaaaa...kangin jangan !" Sungmin berteriak histeris dengan masih memegang kuat kaki-kaki mejanya. Gadis kelinci tersebut tertarik dengan posisi hampir setengah tertidur. "Kyaaaa..."

"Yaa yaa keluar palli !" Kangin menarik kuat pergelangan kaki sungmin hingga membuat kaki sungmin yang mulus tanpa cacat mungkin kini telah memerah akibat genggaman tangannya.

Beberapa siswa siswi disekitarnya takan ada yang berani menganggu acara sungmin dan kangin tersebut. Bagi mereka hidup tenang jauh lebih penting dibandingkan melerai kang-min. Termasuk kibum.

"Weh weh weh !" Teriak kibum mencoba menyadarkan kangin jika pemuda rakun itu sudah diluar batas.

"Diam !" Tunjuk kangin dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas kearah kibum langsung hingga membuat gadis tomboy tersebut terdiam seketika.

"Kangin-ssi cheosonghamida...jeball !" Teriak sungmin dengan nada begitu memelas namun kangin seolah menulikan pendengarannya dan masih setiap menarik pergelangan kaki lee sungmin.

"Keluar sungmin !" Ucap kangin final sambil melepaskan genganggaman tangannya pada pergelangan kaki sungmin.

"Bb-baiklah" Sungmin akhirnya menyerah dan keluar dari tempat persembunyian kecilnya. Dengan kaki yang bergetar ia mencoba berdiri dan berhadapan dengan kangin langsung.

Kangin menatap tajam kearah sungmin, ia geram sekaligus geli dalam bersamaan melihat ekspresi ketakutan sungmin. Namun ia tak habis fikir jika ia akan kembali dikelabui oleh kelinci itu ketika dengan lihainya sungmin berlari menjauh darinya.

"Yaa !"Umpat kangin tertahan.

"Kangin-ssi aku sudah meminta maaf, jadi kumohon jangan. Kyaaa..." Sungmin dan kangin berlarian didalam kelas saling mengejar satu sama lain. Tak peduli dimana mereka berkejaran dan tak memperdulikan teman sekalas mereka yang heran dengan kelakuan dua sejoli tersebut.

Sungmin terus menghindari kangin yang terus mengejarnya tanpa lelah. Benar-benar melelahkan jika setiap hari ia harus seperti ini, mungkin ia takan lagi membutuhkan progam diet jika setiap harinya ia membakar kalorinya dengan terpaksa.

Kelas memang bukan tempat strategis baginya untuk berlari jadi sungmin putuskan untuk berlari keluar kelas. Diluar dugaan sungmin yang berasumsi jika kangin akan berhenti mengejarnya, namun pemuda rakun itu masih setia mengekorinya.

"Kyaaaa..." Suara sungmin terus menggema sepanjang lorong-lorong kelas lainnya. Mungkin ia akan terkena hukuman setelah ini karna membuat gaduh seisi sekolah dengan teriakan cemprengnya.

Dengan nafas yang tersegal-segal ia masih berlari melewati beberapa kelas. Dan ketika ia melihat XII IPA 1 dimana kelas kyuhyun berada, jantungnya tak bisa berenti berdetak ketika hanya melihat kelas kekasihya saja ia begitu gugup.

Sungmin mengubah gaya berlarinya menjadi berjalan ketika melewati kelas kyuhyun berharap pemuda stoic tersebut melihatnya. Sungmin la langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Dari balik kaca tersebut sungmin masih bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah tampan kyuhyun tanpa cacat tersebut yang tengah menopangkan dagunya dan bermalas-malasan memandangi papan tulis didepannya.

Sungmin tersenyum tulus dan langsung melambai-lambaikan telapak tangannya berharap kyuhyun menyadari keberadaannya dari luar kelas tersebut ketika namja tersebut kembali menggerakan kepalanya. Sungmin tertegun ketika melihat pemandangan tersebut, hatinya bagai teriris sembilu ketika dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, ia bahkan berani bertaruh jika tatapan kyuhyun kepada yeoja tersebut begitu mendalam. Berbeda ketika berada disampingnya. Kyuhyun tidak pernah sekalipun menatapnya seperti itu, menatap diam-diam. Mungkin selalu ia yang melakukan seperti itu terhadap kyuhyun, ya hanya dia. Miris, ketika kau bisa memiliki tubuhnya tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Itu sangat menyakitkan bagai luka namun tak terlihat dan terabaikan hingga bisa membuat mu mati secara perlahan.

Sungmin meraba bagian dadanya yang terasa sesak, ia sungguh tak sanggup melihat lebih jauh kembali. Yang perlu ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah pergi dan menutup mata telinga. Menganggap ini semua tak pernah ia lihat dan alami.

Dengan lesuh dan wajah menunduk ia berbalik arah dan meninggalkan lorong kelas kyuhyun. Tanpa sungmin sadari jika kangin dari kejauhan menatap miris kearahnya ketika pemuda atletis tersebut melihat dengan jelas perubahan raut wajah sungmin yang drastis menjadi senduh. Ia begitu gelapan ketika sungmin hampir melewatinya. Namun diluar dugaannya sungmin begitu saja melewatinya dan mengabaikannya.

_**Neol hyanghan maeumi jemeotdaero nareul nareul neoege bonaeneun geol..**_

_**(Ku yang selama ini terpatri di hatiku, haruskah bagiku, bagiku untuk melepasmu?)**_

_**Niga nareul baraboji anhneunge**_

_**(**__**Kau sama sekali tak melihatku)**_

_**Ireon naega neon bulphyeonhagetjiman**_

_**(Walau kau menghancurkan aku seperti ini)**_

_**Geuraedo saranghae neoreul saranghae**_

_**(Tetap saja, mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu)**_

_**Dareun geon mollado naega neol wonhae**_

_**(Dan aku tak tahu yang lain, aku hanya menginginkanm**_**u)**

TBC….

Hai hai kkkk minnkyu nongol lagi tapi bukan di FF **DRAMA QUEEN. **Sebenernya sih pen lanjutin ff satu ku itu, ketika mood bagus tiba-tiba beberapa kejadian belakangan ini membuat mood tiba-tiba drop dan respon yang begitu menyedihkan dan sakitnya itu disini *tunjuk pantat mom(?) hehe. Jadi sementara DQ ditunda dulu karna msh dalam proses. Buat yang nanya Squel AOM -_- aku juga belum bisa bikin mood bener-bener harus dipupuk dulu hahah *ketawa nista…

Buat ff yang satu ini aku harap respon yang baik dari kalian, karna ini masih testing jadi tergantung kalian mau lanjut atau Tidak :P yang masih sider hayo nonggol kalo gk minnkyu poppo hahah :* lol

See you later ~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :**

**Say I Love You**

**Main Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Genre :**

**Romance/Hurt**

**Warning :**

**GS,Typo(S),Imagination, Song Fic**

**Summary :**

Kyuhyun telah memiliki kekasih namun ia tak mengerti kenapa perasaannya tak bisa berubah terhadap sosok yeoja tersebut. Sungmin hampir menyerah terhadap perasaanya, ia selalu menulikan mata hatinya ketika suatu hari ia sadar dan berujar, "Benar, cinta memang akan selalu menemukan caranya meski kita mencoba menghalanginya."

**Song By :**

**Super Junior-This is love**

**Happy Reading ^^ **

Sorak sorai tampak memenuhi lapangan tersebut. Semangat siswa siswi tersebut begitu tampak besar terlihat dari betapa antusiasnya siswa siwsi IKHS tersebut memainkan permainan bola tangan. Tawa bahagia tampak terpatri dibibir mereka semua. Mungkin moment seperti ini takan mereka dapatkan lagi ketika mereka telah menjadi mahasiswa. Gelak tawa tak henti-hentinya keluar dari mulut mereka ketika sesekali mereka membuat kekonyolan atau bahkan mengumpat ketika pemain lainnya membuat kesalahan.

"Sungmin !"

Seketika gelak tawa dan gurauan para siswa siswi tersebut terhenti ketika suara bass memanggil seorang yeoja yang cukup dianggap berisik disekolah tersebut.

Sungmin yang memang berada dibarisan paling belakang pun menoleh dan memastikan jika sumber suara tersebut merupakan suara yang amat ia kenali. Yeoja kelinci tersebut langsung mengembangkan senyum 5 jarinya ketika melihat sosok kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri angkuh dipinggiran lapangan tersebut. "Kyuhyun" Teriak sungmin tak kalah semangatnya dan langsung berlarian kearah kyuhyun.

Dengan manjanya sungmin langsung memeluk lengan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit merasa risih dan tidak nyaman akan keadaannya sekarang, dengan perlahan ia mencoba melepaskan pelukan sungmin. Namun sungmin bak permen karet, selalu menempel lagi padanya meski ia lempar beberapa kalipun sungmin tetap akan menempel.

"Sungmin, " Bisik kyuhyun dengan wajah yang penuh isyarat. Sungmin mengerti dan langsung menoleh kebelakang dimana teman sekelasnya sedang melakukan olahraga.

"Yaa, apa yang kalian lihat hah ?" Tanyanya begitu galak, seketika semuanya kembali melakukan permainan tersebut tanpa sungmin dan mengacuhkan kyu-min.

"Ajuma, dia menitipkan ini." Kyuhyun merogoh saku celana sebelahnya dan kemudian menyerah sebuah benda pada sungmin. Secara implus sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan menerima benda tersebut dari kyuhyun. "Ajuma dan ajushi bilang, mereka mungkin akan pulang terlambat dan kau berangkat lebih awal jadi ajuma menitipkan kunci itu pada ku." jelas kyuhyun begitu panjang namun sungmin mengindaikannya dan hanya menatap kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang penuh dengan betuk love.

"Sungmin ? Lee sungmin ?" Kyuhyun mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya didepan sungmin.

"Ye, arraso." Sungmin merancau tak jelas dengan pandangannya yang tak lepas dari wajah tampan kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi." Dengan ekspresi datarnya kyuhyun berbalik hendak meninggalkan sungmin, namun nyatanya sungmin tak begitu saja melepaskan kyuhyun. Dengan sigap yeoja kelinci tersebut menahan lengan kyuhyun.

"Wae ?" Tanya kyuhyun begitu heran.

"Hehe, anni." Beberapa saat ia terdiam sebelum kemudian dia berkata , "Saranghae !" Sungmin tersenyum manis dan berujar begitu riang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng pelan heran akan kelakuan kekasihnya tersebut. Sungmin bahkan masih tersenyum senang ketika kyuhyun berlalu saja dari hadapannya. Yeoja tersebut bahkan masih saja setia memandangi punggung kyuhyun yang mulai menjauh. "Kyuhyun ! Istirahat nanti, bisakah kita kekantin bersama eoh ?" Teriak sungmin tak tahu malu.

Kyuhyun kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan memberikan jawaban atas tawaran sungmin dengan gestur bibirnya "An-nni" kemudian ternyum menggoda hingga membuat sungmin gusar dan memanyunkan bibirnya begitu imut.

.

.

"Yeoja memang aneh, bahkan beberapa waktu lalu aku melihatnya hampir menangis tapi hari ini dia tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Cinta memang menggelikan." Namja blonde tersebut mencibir dari kejauhan memandangi pasangan kyu-min.

"Apa kau cemburu hyung ?" Tanya henry begitu polos dan seketika namja imut tersebut mendapati tamparan sadis dikepalanya. "Ash, appo" keluhnya begitu terdengar menyakitkan.

"Aku akan merobek bibir mu jika sekali lagi membual." Ancam namja blonde tersebut dihadapan henry hingga membuat merinding saja.

"Kau benar-benar mengerikan hyung." Implus henry langsung menutupi bibirnya sendiri dengan telapak tangannya.

Nyatanya kemarahan seorang kangin masih menggumpal dibenaknya dan ia benar-benar membutuhkan pelampiasan. Sungmin. Ya, nama itu sepertinya akan menguapkan kemarahannya sedikit. Senyum setan tampak tercetak dibibirnya memikirkan hal yang akan ia lakukan terhadap kelinci buronannya.

Semuanya kembali bermain permainan bola tangan tersebut dengan riangnya dan semuanya berakhir sampai kangin mendapati bola tersebut ditangannya. Senyum penuh misteri-nya membuat bulu kuduk lawan mainnya takut bukan main ditambah suara petir disiang hari yang cukup cerah tanpa awan mendung namun kenapa petir datang begitu saja.

Seketika sungmin merasakan firasat buruk akan menerpanya dan dengan sigap yeoja manis tersebut bersembunyi dibalik kibum kemudian berbisik lirih, "Kibum-ah, aku merasa tidak enak. Sepertinya akan ada hal buruk." sungmin menelan ludahnya.

"Tenanglah" Kibum mencoba menyemangati sungmin walau sebenarnya ia juga merasakan hal sama. Ia yakin jika kangin hendak melakukan hal jahat pada sahabatnya tersebut.

"Yaa kelinci busuk, kau takut eoh ? hahah" Dengan nistanya kangin tertawa terbahak-bahak, namun tak ada satu teman sekelasnya yang akan berani tertawa bersamanya. Lapangan tersebut bak kuburan dan tiba-tiba saja bunyi jangkrik 'Krik-krik' membuat suasana tersebut memang tampak membosankan.

Sungmin nampaknya terpancing oleh perkataan kangin dan dengan amarah sungmin maju selangkah didepan kibum. "Yaa aku tidak takut, aku bukan pecundang kangin-ssi. Dan sudah kukatakan aku bukan kelinci apa lagi busuk !" Umpatnya mencoba mengeluarkan unek-uneknya.

"Baiklah, aku tahu. Kalo begitu bersiaplah." Smirk jahat begitu tampak jelas diwajah tampan kangin.

Sungmin merutuki mulutnya sendiri begitu saja terpancing kangin dan berakibat akan keselamatannya sendiri.

Dan dalam hitungan detik jeritan demi jeritan sungmin tampak memenuhi lapangan tersebut. "Kyaaaaaa, kyaaaaa, kyaaaaaa"

Tanpa berniat memberikan kebaikannya kangin terus mengejar sungmin dan berkali-kali memukul tubuh sungmin dengan bola tersebut. Keduanya terus berlarian tak menentu dan seolah didunia ini hanya mereka berdua saja tanpa memperdulikan teman sekelas mereka yang tampak tercengang mendapati kang-min moment. Bahkan kibum, gadis tomboy tersebut tak bisa berbuat banyak jika seperti ini dan seperti biasanya ia hanya akan jadi seperti lainnya yaitu penonton kang-min.

"Kyaaa...kyaaaa" Jerit histeris sungmin tampaknya tak mempengaruhi kangin sama sekali dan jeritan sungmin malah semakin membuat kangin senang bukan main.

Berkali-kali sungmin menghindar dan berlari kencang menghindari pukulan kangin, namun sepertinya kangin tampak lebih gesit darinya hari ini. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya kangin telah memukul telak bagian tubuhnya dengan sadis.

Dukkkk

Sungmin seketika ambruk ketika dengan tepat kangin memukul kepala gadis manis tersebut. Hampir semua teman sekelas mereka langsung menghampiri tubuh ambruk sungmin yang tidak elit. Kibum menjerit histeris ketika melihat keadaan sahabatnya tersebut dan mengumpat tak jelas kearah kangin.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek kangin-ssi !"

"Aku-" Kangin sedikit merasa bersalah dan langsung tanpa banyak bicara lagi ia langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil sungmin membawanya kedalam gendongan dalam sekali hentakan.

Suara bisik-bisik pun tak terelakan ketika dengan gentelnya seorang kangin menggendong sungmin kearah ruangan uks.

*************CL****************

"Yeobo...irrona." Dengan sayang namja tersebut mengelus dahi yeoja yang berada disampingnya tersebut.

Yeoja manis tersebut hanya menggeliat tanpa berniat membuka matanya. Entah mengapa ia merasakan tubuhnya begitu ringan dan namja disampingnya begitu hangat untuk dipeluk. Sungmin semakin merapatkan pelukannya pada namja tersebut seolah- olah takut akan kelihangan kehangatan tersebut.

"Yeobo..." Lirih namja tersebut berbisik mesra ditelinga sungmin hingga membuat sungmin menggeliat geli karna tindakan namja tersebut.

Sungmin merasakan aneh dan ketidak beresan diotaknya ketika mendengarkan kata 'Yeobo ?'. Yeoja manis tersebut langsung membelalakan matanya ketika namja tampan disampingnya tersenyum hangat memandangnya.

Dalam sekali hentakan sungmin berhasil menarik dirinya agar terduduk dan langsung meraih selimut tebal didekatnya agar menutupi tubuhnya.

Sungmin tak percaya dengan penglihatannya sekarang. Namja berambut hitam tersebut tampak tak asing baginya, hanya saja ada yang sedikit berubah dibagian tertentu.

"Gwencana ?" Tanya namja tersebut dengan penuh kekhawatiran dengan mencoba mengulurkan tangannya.

Namun dengan sadisnya sungmin langsung menepis tangan tersebut dan menjerit histeris. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan semuanya ini, ia bahkan masih ingat jika beberapa jam lalu ia masih tertawa riang bersama teman-teman sekelasnya dan kini ia berada ditempat yang tidak ia ketahui bersama namja yang paling ia benci.

"Kangin-ssi, kenapa kau disini bersama ku hah ?" Tanya sungmin begitu kalut.

"Sayang, apa yang terjadi ? kau kenapa ?" Tanya kangin-namja berambut hitam tersebut benar-benar merasa khawatir bukan main terhadap istrinya tersebut.

"Yaa jangan mendekat kangin-ssi !" Sungmin menjerit histeris ketika kangin menocba mendekatinya dan membuat kangin tersentak.

Ingin rasanya sungmin menjerit histris dan menangis sejadinya saat ini. Tapi entah kenapa sesuatu menahannya hingga membuatnya tak bisa melakukan itu semua. Ini benar-benar menyiksa.

"Omo...itu apa arghhhhhh" Sungmin semakin menjadi-jadi sambil menunjuk sebuah figura besar foto didepannya yang tampak jelas gambar dirinya yang mengenakan gaun pengantin tengah memeluk mesra mempelai pria.

"Apa maksud mu ? tentu saja itu foto pernikahan kita."

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku tidak mungkin menikah dengan mu. Aku hanya akan menikah dengan kyuhyun. Hiks hiks eommaaaaaa" Sungmin menangis dan menjerit sejadinya sambil menutupi mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

****************CL****************

"Arhhhhhhhh eommaaaaaaa" Jerit sungmin sejadinya dan peluh membanjiri seluruh wajah cantiknya. Ia bahkan nampak begitu naas bak manyat yang baru saja bangkit dari kubur.

Sungin benar-benar terengah-engah langsung memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Gadis manis tersebut langsung memastikan telapak tangannya dan kemudian memastikan jika beberapa saat lalu hanyalah mimpi.

"Arghhhhh kau !" Sungmin langsung menjerit histeris ketika ia masih saja mendapati kangin disampingnya.

"Apa kau sudah gila ?" Umpat kangin begitu sarkatis. Namja rakun tersebut sedikit merasa iba melihat ekspresi ketakutan sungmin dan mencoba meredam amarahnya kemudian mengulurkan tangannya namun dengan cepat sungmin langsung menepisnya.

"Jangan menyentuh ku !" Teriak sungmin begitu frustasi. Ia benar-benar takut kenyataan ini, namun seketika keningnya mengerut ketika menyadari jika namja beberapa saat lalu berambut hitam bukanlah berambut blonde. Sungmin pun kemudian memeriksa keadaannya sendiri, dan ia berseragam dan ia benar-benar merasa legah jika tadi hanyalah bagian mimpinya. "Syukurlah hanya mimpi." ucapnya begitu legah.

"Yaa jika kau sudah waras, palli kkaja !" Nampaknya kangin kesal karna tindakan sungmin yang menepis tangannya beberapa saat lalu dan lebih memilih berdiri meraih tas ranselnya.

Sungmin masih saja merenungi kejadian beberapa saat lalu didalam mimpinya tersebut.

Kangin yang sedari tadi berdiri dibibir pintu UKS tersebut mengeram kesal karna sungmin masih tak bergerming dari tempatnya. "Yaa apa kau akan terus seperti itu hah ? Palli kka !" Sewot kangin.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar. Sejujurnya sungmin masih merasakan denyutan dikepalanya namun ia hiraukan begitu saja. Dan seketika tubuhnya limbung kembali ketika hendak berdiri dari ranjang.

Dengan sigap kangin langsung menopang badan sungmin. Ternyata kangin jauh lebih gesit dari pada yang sungmin perkirakan. Namja blonde tersebut menahan pinggang sungmin dengan kuat, sungmin dapat merakan pelukan tersebut yang begitu kuat.

Untuk beberapa detik keduanya saling terpaku satu sama lain ketika manik mata mereka saling bertemu. Buru sungmin langsung mendorong kangin kembali menjauh darinya. Keduanya tampak begitu gugup dan kaku karana kejadian tersebut.

"Ehkm, yaa palli. Kau benar-benar lelet eoh ? kalau begitu aku tinggal saja." Dalam lubuk hati kangin ia benar-benar gugup setengah mati. Namja blonde tersebut akhirnya memutuskan untuk menunggu diluar saja.

Dari balik pintu tersebut kangin meraba bagian dadanya yang berdetak tak beraturan, ia heran kenapa ia bisa seperti itu pikirnya.

***************CL*****************

Tampaknya sekolah benar-benar sudah tak berpenghuni terlihat dari betapa sepinya saat ini. Sungmin sedikit terkejut karna ia berfikir seberapa lama ia pingsan.

"Aku tidak yakin kau benar-benar pingsan sungmin-ssi, kau bahkan menginggau." Kangin bernada sinis ketika menjawab pertanyaan sungmin hingga membuat sungmin mengeram kesal sekaligus malu.

"Kangin-ssi, gomawo. Maaf merepotkan mu karna menjaga ku tadi." kangin merasakan sedikit terselip nada kecewa didalamnya. Mungkin sungmin merasa kecewa karna bukan sahabatnya atau kekasihnya yang saat itu menunggunya. Kangin bahkan sudah menjelaskan jika kibum meminta maaf karna tak bisa menemaninya dikarenakan rapat osis yang penting tak bisa gadis tomboy itu tinggalkan begitu saja. Kyuhyun ? kangin tak begitu peduli dengan namja berotak jenius tersebut, ia bahkan sudah berpesan pada seseorang siswi agara memanggil namja tersebut namun dari awal sampai akhir namja stoic tersebut masih urung menampakan batang hidungnya.

"Ya walaupun kau sendiri yang membuatnya." Gumam sungmin tak begitu jelas.

"Mwo ?"

"Ah, anniyo hehe aku cuman mengatakan terimakasih sungguh aku berterima kasih kangin-ssi." Ralat sungmin begitu cepat, ia tak ingin memperpanjang masalah ini.

Kangin melirik tak suka namun ia lebih memilih membiarkan kelinci manis tersebut bebas untuk hari ini.

Tak terasa keduanya sampai dipenghujung gerbang sekolah mereka dan disinilah mereka harus berpisah.

"Naiklah !" Perintah kangin menunjuk kuda-kuda sepedanya agar sungmin dapat membonceng.

Sungmin memandang tak yakin, ia tak pernah sekalipun menaiki sepeda apa lagi ia harus membonceng. "Anniyo gomawo, jarak rumah ku dekat. " Tolaknya halus. Ia juga merasa takut jika ia masih berdekatan dengan kangin ia takut jika mimpinya bisa saja menjadi kenyataan. Tidak, tidak boleh pikirnya.

Kangin mendecih tak suka akan penolakan tersebut. "Baiklah kelinci busuk, sampai berjumpa besok eoh. Jangan menjadi terlalu lelah karna nanti aku tidak bisa membully mu hahahha" Ucap kangin begitu nista diiringi tawanya begitu lepas.

Sungmin mengumpat tak jelas dan sedikit tertegun melihat senyuman dibibir kangin yang begitu natural. Namja tersebut tampak begitu tampan ketika tersenyum seperti itu, pikir sungmin.

Sungmin langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya guna membuat semua pikirannya tentang kangin. Ia tak boleh terpengaruh oleh mimpi tersebut. "Ani-ani-ani" Ucapnya sambil membalikan badannya berjalan berlawanan dengan kangin.

*****************CL******************

"Yeobseo ?"

"Kyuhyun-ah oddie ?" Terdengar nada khawatir dari sebrang sana. Namun dengan acuhnya kyuhyun hanya berdiam dan masih memfokuskan matanya pada lembaran buku didepannya tanpa berniat menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Kyuhyun ? Cho kyuhyun apa kau mendengar ku ?" Dari sebrang sana tedengar begitu khawatir.

"Ada beberapa urusan yang belum ku selesaikan, jadi aku masih berada disekolah."

Terdengar nada lega di sebrang sana, "Kyuhyun cepat pulang, mungkin hari akan ada-"

"Aku masih sibuk, aku tutup hm" Pikiran kyuhyun begitu kacau ia bahkan tak membiarkan seseorang disana menyelesaikan perkataannya dan lebih memilih mengakhiri obrolan singkat tersebut.

Ia tak bisa lagi berkonsentrasi pada buku yang ia baca setelah mendapatkan panggilan tersebut dan lebih memilih membereskannya kedalam tas bersiap untuk pulang. Ini bahkan terlalu sore dan diluar sana begitu mendung.

Hujan turun begitu deras saat ia tepat akan keluar menuju gerbang. Kyuhyun sedikit merutuki dirinya karna tak begitu siap akan keadaan seperti ini, ia bahkan tak membawa payung. Memang benar pepatah pernah mengatakan sedia payung sebelum hujan.

Detik-detik ia masih menunggu hujan itu redah, namun bukannya redah malah semakin menjadi-jadi ditambah angin yang begitu besar. Rintik-rintik hujan seolah membawanya ke memori beberapa saat lalu.

*Flasback on*

Suara gaduh terdengar begitu jelas dari beberapa kelas yang tengah ribut menggunjingkan seuatu. Suara ricuh tersebut nampaknya juga mengundang kericuhan kelas kyuhyun. Saat itu memang kelasnya tampak lenggang karena guru yang seharus mengajar dikelasnya absen.

Suara gaduh tersebut sampai juga kekelasnya, seorang yeoja menghampiri bangku kyuhyun dengan nafas tersegal-segal. "Kyuhyun-ssi, sun-sungmin dia berada di UKS." Dengan terbata yeoja tersebut mencoba menyampaikan maksudnya.

Pikiran kyuhyun langsung melayang memikirkan kejadian apa lagi yang dialami kekasih cerobohnya tersebut. Dengan langkah lebarnya ia bergerak cepat menuju ruangan kesehatan sekolahnya.

Langkahnya langsung terhenti ketika dari balik kaca ruangan kesehatan tersebut ia bisa dengan jelas melihat adegan tersebut. Ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat, entah kenapa langkahnya menjadi begitu berat.

Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dan bergejolak didalam hatinya ketika melihat seorang namja yang tak begitu asing baginya tengah membenarkan letak selimut yang tengah kekasihnya gunakan. Dan dengan lancangnya namja tersebut merapikan anak poni rambut sungmin dengan perlahan atau lebih tepatnya dengan sayang menurut kyuhyun.

Dengan perasaan yang begitu kacau, kemudian pemuda stoic tersebut mengurungkan niatnya dan berbalik arah meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

*Flashback Off*

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya beberapa kali karna hujan tak kunjung mereda. Sesekali ia menengadah keatas langit guna membuang rasa bosannya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi ?" Panggil seseorang dari arah belakang tubuhnya.

Seketika kyuhyun menegang mendengar suara tersebut. Bukan karna ia takut, tapi ia begitu berdebar dan gugup karan ia hafal betul pemilik suara tersebut. Dengan perlahan ia mencoba menoleh kebelakang.

"Ah benar, ternyata kau kyuhyun-ssi." Gadis berkepang tersebut tersenyum tipis sambil menghampiri kyuhyun.

" Nde," Ujar kyuhyun sekenannya begitu kaku dan gugup.

Kemudian gadis tersebut memilih diam dan mengakhiri percakapan singkat tersebut karna ia hafal betul jika seorang kyuhyun memang terkenal hemat bicara. Gadis tersebut hanya berdiri disamping kyuhyun dan hanya menunggu hujan redah. Hal yang sama yang kyuhyun harapkan.

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas yeoja disampingnya tersebut dengan pandangan yang tak percaya jika gadis tersebut hafal namanya. Perasaannya menjadi hangat dan terselip rasa bahagia karna ia merasa tak terabaikan oleh gadis disampinnya tersebut.

"Ekhm, taemin-ssi. Kau, kenapa masih disini ?" Kyuhyun mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan memberanikan membuka pembicaraan dan menyebut nama gadis tersebut. Jauh dilubuk hatinya ia begitu gugup setengah mati, ia tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Terhadap sungmin sekalipun.

Taemin menoleh kearah kyuhyun dan berujuar polos, "Tentu aku menunggu hujan redah."

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanyanya yang tak gatal. "Ah bukan itu maksud ku, maksud ku kenapa kau bisa terlambat pulang ?"

"Ah itu..."

Keduanya kemudian larut dalam percakapan panjang dalam sejarah kyuhyun berbicara dengan seorang yeoja. Sesekali keduanya tertawa lepas. Kyuhyun bahkan baru menyadari jika sosok taemin tak semisterius yang ia fikirkan. Ia baru mengerti jika taemin memang hampir memiliki sifat yang sama dengannya. Kaku dan hemat berbicara pada sekitarnya.

***************CL******************

"Yaa, hanya orang gila yang akan keluar disaat badai datang. Apa lagi hanya untuk bermain game. Apa kau sudah tidak waras hah ?." Umpat namja bermata doe tersebut pada namja disebrang sana.

Namja berumur 15 tahun tersebut kemudian tak memperdulikan lagi temannya yang tengah berbicara dari sebrang sana dan lebih memilih memutuskan line telephonenya tersebut dan kemudian membuang sembarangan handphonenya. "Benar-benar tidak waras." Umpatnya sekali lagi sambil mengganti-ganti cenel TV yang berisikan ramalan cuaca.

Gedubrukkkkk

Namja remaja tersebut sekilas menatap malas kearah sumber suara tersebut. Baginya suara-suara berisik tersebut tak begitu aneh lagi mengingat kakak satu-satunya yang ia miliki memang terkenal dengan tingkat kecerobohan yang luar biasa.

"Aww," Gadis bermata kelinci tersebut meringis kesakitan karna tak sengaja terpeleset di anak tangga terakhir. Namun buru-buru ia berdiri dan bak cacing kepanasan gadis tersebut berlarian kesegalah arah.

"Kyungsoo-ah, apa kau melihat payung ku eoh ?" Teriak gadis tersebut dengan keras namun ia masih tak berhenti mondar-mandir.

"Oh." Jawab kyungsoo-nama remaja tersebut dengan malas. Seketika sungmin langsung menghampiri adik lelakinya tersebut. Kyungsoo sedikit tercengang mendapati tampilan sungmin sekarang. Gadis maniak pink tersebut sedikit membuat kyungsoo merinding bukan main.

"Astaga, noona ! kau membuat ku takut dengan jubah pink mu itu !" Umpat kyungsoo secara refleks.

Sungmin mengeram kesal dan menampar sadis kepala adik lelakinya tersebut. "Yaa, dasar bocah !"

"Yaa ini sakit, kau sudah gila arghh" Aduh kyungsoo begitu memelas.

"Cepat katakan dimana eoh ?" Sungmin bahkan menendang-nendang kaki kyungsoo dengan sepatu bootnya yang berwarna pink. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, ia benar-benar heran dengan kelakuan sungmin yang begitu fanatik dengan warna pink.

Dengan lusuh, kyungsoo munujuk kearah rak sepatu didekat pintu rumah mereka. Sungmin tersenyum manis dan kemudian langsung berlarian menuju pintu rumahnya.

Kyungsoo yang masih meringisi kepalanya tersebut baru sadar jika penampilan sungmin terlihat berbeda. Gadis tersebut memakai jubah anti hujan dan memerlukan sebuah payung ? bukankah ia berniat akan keluar jika seperti itu, pikirnya.

Dengan gesit kyungsoo menahan lengan sungmin yang hendak membuka pintu rumah mereka. "Noona, kau akan pergi kemana eoh ?"

Sungmin begitu gelagapan, "Aku-aku. Ada yang tertinggal disekolah, aku harus mengambilnya kyung-ah." Sungmin berusaha melepaskan cekalan tangan kyungsoo yang cukup kuat. Namun namja 3 tahun lebih muda dari sungmin tersebut masih enggan mengalah.

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh keluar. Apa kau sudah gila eoh ? diluar sedang ada badai, aku tidak mengijinkan mu." Kyungsoo berujar begitu mutlak.

Sungmin menggeliat kuat dan akhirnya keduanya saling tarik-menarik. "Kyung aku tidak memimta ijin mu, lepaskan !" Perintah sungmin.

Kyungsoo masih menarik kuat lengan sungmin, bahkan namja bermata doe tersebut mengunci tubuh sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Sungmin mengeram kesal dan terus berusaha memberontak.

"Kyung, kumohon." Pinta sungmin begitu memelas. Namun kyungsoo tetap tidak mengalah dan mencoba menarik tubuh sungmin menjauh dari pintu.

Dakkkkk

Kyungsoo langsung terjatuh tersungkur ketika dengan sekali hentakan sungmin mendorong tubuh namja remaja tersebut. Rupanya sungmin memilih waktu yang tepat untuk mendorong tubuh kyungsoo ketika melemah.

"Ashhh" Umpat kyungsoo meringis kesakitan dibagian pantatnya.

Sungmin sedikit merasa bersalah ketika melihat wajah kyungsoo yang meringis kesakitan, namun ia buang-buang jauh rasa bersalah itu dan bergegas mengambil payung pinknya tersebut. "Kyung mian, aku akan segera kembali eoh. Aku akan mentraktir mu ayam goreng." Ucapnya begitu terburu-buru sebelum benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

.

Sungmin mungkin orang terekstrim atau mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan kyungsoo tentang orang gila yang akan keluar disaat badai seperti ini. Mungkin sungmin salah satu atau mungkin satu-satunya orang gila tersebut.

Petir berkilat, angin kencang dan hujan yang terhitung begitu besar tak membuat seorang Lee sungmin mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjemput cho kyuhyun. Payung pink kesayangannya-pun mulai terbolak-balik efek angin yang bertiup kencang, bahkan arah matanya tak begitu jelas karna rintik hujan yang terbawa angin mengganggu penglihatannya.

"Eomma,appa,kyungsoo aku takut sekali." Teriak sungmin ketakutan ketika petir menyambar didekatnya. Gadis bermata foxy tersebut kemudian lari terbirit-birit.

Sepanjang berlarian tersebut ia terus berteriak "Arhhhhhghhhhhhh" Hingga tak terasa ia sampai didepan gerbang sekolahnga sendiri.

Beruntungnya jarak anatara sekolah dan rumah mereka tak begitu terlalu jauh hingga tak membutuhkan rute bus. Hanya perlu berjalan kaki saja.

Dengan perlahan ia buka gerbang tersebut dan bergerak menuju kearah kelas kyuhyun. Sayup-sayup dari kejauhan ia bisa mendengar suara tawa seseorang yang cukup ia kenal. Suara hujan nampaknya tak menganggu pendengarannya, mungkin karna hujan mulai meredah.

Deg

Sungmin merasakan jiwanya seakan lepas dari tubuhnya saat ini juga. Jika saja ia bisa menangis, ia akan memangis saat ini pula. Mungkin hujan akan menyamarkan jejak air matanya. Namun lagi dan lagi ia tak bisa. Terlalu menyakitkan hingga membuatnya tak bisa merasakan sesuatu. Lelah.

Hal yang paling ia takutkan mungkin akan mulai terjadi dan menjadi mimpi buruknya. Kyuhyun lambat laun akan dekat dengan yeoja tersebut. Sungmin bahkan masih mengingat seberapa sering ia mencoba menjauhkan kyuhyun dengan gadis tersebut. Seperti halnya ketika mereka hendak mengunjungi perpustakaan, ia melihat sosok taemin yang tengah membaca, dan dengan susah payah ia membujuk kyuhyun agar tak memasuki perpustakan tersebut. "Kyuhyun, ayo kita kekantin saja, aku sangat kelaparan." Dilain harinya kembali ia melihat taemin sedang menikmati makanan dikantin dan kemudian ia kembali menyeret kyuhyun, "Kyuhyun, sepertinya aku masih kurang faham dengan pelajaran kim saem, tolong ajari aku eoh ?". Setiap harinya ia terus menyeret dan menyeret kyuhyun agar menghindar dari gadis tersebut, namun sepertinya ia melupakan satu fakta jika selama 3 tahun ini taemin begitu beruntung selalu berada dalam kelas yang sama dengan kyuhyun. Mungkin itu disebut jodoh, pikir sungmin.

Namun ia tak menyerah begitu saja, ia tak ingin melepaskan kyuhyun begitu saja. Jika bisa ia ingin sekali memutuskan benang merah tersebut agar mengikat padanya saja. Karna itu mungkin salah satu alasan kenapa sungmin begitu rajin berdoa ke greja.

Dan mungkin jodoh juga mempertemukan kyuhyun dan taemin saat ini. Sungmin tersenyum getir saat melihat sosok kyuhyun tertawa begitu lepas bersama gadis bermata bulat tersebut. Hal yang jarang kyuhyun lakukan jika bersamanya. Ia bahkan lupa bagaimana bentuk senyum kyuhyun yang indah ketika mereka memutuskan berpacaran, semenjak itu pula kyuhyun tak lagi begitu ramah terhadapnya.

Miris, sungmin terlihat begitu mengenaskan saat ini. Dengan lusuhnya ia berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut tanpa berniat menampakan diri saja sejenak. Sejak kyuhyun memutuskan line telephone mereka, sungmin benar-benar khawatir bukan main karna kyuhyun tak menghubunginya bahkan menjenguknya ketika berada diruang UKS. Mungkin pemuda stoic tersebut akan memberikan alasan tepat setidaknya agar membuat hatinya tak menjadi risau. Namun seperti biasa, kyuhyun hanya akan diam dan bersikap dingin terhadapnya.

Dengan langkah tertih, ia mencoba menyeret kaki mungilnya agar menjauh dari tempat tersebut.

****************CL******************

Kyuhyun merutuki seseorang yang seenak jidatnya saja menekan bel kediaman keluarga CHO tersebut dengan brutal. Baru saja ia hendak mengumpati sosok tersebut, namun ia urungkan karna sosok tersebut merupakan anak dari tetangga rumahnya.

"Hyung, kau. Apa kau tidak bersama noona ?" Tanya kyungsoo begitu ketar-ketir. Namja remaja tersebut terlihat begitu memelas, dari raut wajahnya saja ia begitu terlihat mengkhawatirkan sesutu.

"Sungmin ?"

"Oh, noona. Apa dia tidak bersama mu ?" Tanya kyungsoo sekali lagi. "Aish kemana yeoja berisik itu pergi. Aku akan gila jika seperti ini." Gumamnya tak begitu jelas namun pendengaran kyuhyun jauh lebih tajam dari apa yang ia bayangkan.

"Tidak, dia tidak bersama ku." Jawab kyuhyun sejujurnya.

"Bagaimana ini, noona bilang dia meninggalkan sesuatu disekolahnya dan dia dengan gilanya menerjang badai tadi sore. Dan sekarang dia belum kembali." Jelas kyungsoo begitu panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat, nampaknya namja stoic tersebut tengah memikirkan sesuatu. "Kyung, kau tunggu dirumah saja." Kyuhyun langsung merebut payung yang tengah kyungsoo pakai dan berlarian kecil menerjang rintik hujan yang memang tak begitu hebat seperti sore tadi.

"Yaa, aish kenapa orang dewasa selalu mengesalkan." Umpat kyungsoo ikut berlarian menuju gerbang rumahnya sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan telak tangannya.

Kyuhyun berlarian kecil menuju tempat yang ia duga sungmin akan berada disana. Dan dugaannya tak meleset sedikitpun ketika melihat sosok gadis kelinci tersebut tengah berjongkok dan menuliskan beberapa kata yang tak ia ketahui dengan menggunakan ranting kayu.

Dengan perlahan ia tendang ranting tersebut hingga sontak membuat sungmin mendongak dan hampir berteriak kesal. "Yaaa,Ka-Kyuhyun ?" Sungmin mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali guna memastikan sosok didepannya tersebut memang benarlah kyuhyun dan ia sedang tidak bermimpi.

"Ya, ini aku. Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Ujar kyuhyun dengan nada emosi namun terdengar begitu dingin. Namja stoic tersebut memang benar-benar pandai mengendalikan emosinya.

"Aku, aku itu, payung ku rusak jadi aku-"

"Kau benar-benar gadis bodoh. Lalu apa yang kau gunakan ini," Kyuhyun menarik-narik jubah anti air sungmin. "kyungsoo sangat mengkhawatirkan mu !"

"Maaf" Sungmin menunduk dan tak berani menatap kyuhyun. Namja stoic tersebut tampak menakutkan jika sudah mulai memarahinya.

Kyuhyun menempelkan jari telunjuknya dikepala sungmin dan implus sungmin langsung mendongak. "Palli kka." Ucapnya begitu dingin dan berlalu mendahului sungmin.

Sungmin masih tertegun memandang punggung kyuhyun dari kejauhan dan berharap jika namja dingin tersebut menengok kearahnya sekali saja maka ia takan menyerah untuk sekarang.

'Sekali saja, menolehlah agar aku tidak menyerah untuk saat ini kyuhyun. Ku mohon. 1...2...3...4...5...6..., tidak bukankah ini terlalu panjang.'

Sampai dihitungan ke 6-nya sungmin sadar jika kyuhyun tak mungkin menoleh kearahnya dan air matanya sungguh tak tertahankan untuk tidak keluar. Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya dan menyembunyikan bulir-bulir cair tersebut yang terus menetes tak henti.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks..." Gadis bodoh itu menangis terseduh-seduh dan tak memperhatikan disekitarnya.

"Gwencana ?" Tanya kyuhyun begitu terlihat khawatir. Ini untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat sosok sungmin yang terkenal hiper aktif menangis terseduh-seduh tanpa alasan. Bukan tanpa alasan mungkin lebih tepatnya ia tak tahu alasannya.

Kyuhyun menyentuh pundak sungmin secara perlahan, "Sungmin, kau ini kenapa ?"

Sungmin mendongak dan seketika tangisnya pecah dan langsung menerjang tubuh kurus didepannya.

"Dahaengieyo...hiks" Gumamnya tak begitu jelas disela-sela tangisnya. Tampaknya gadis tersebut bersyukur kyuhyun berbalik kearahnya dan tak menghiraukannya begitu saja.

Kyuhyun tak mengerti dan hanya diam beberapa saat membiarkan sungmin memeluknya begitu posesif dan menangis sejadinya didada bidangnya. Secara perlahan kyuhyun membalas pelukan tersebut dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas dari menggenggam payung.

Dengan perlahan namja stoic tersebut mencium pucuk kepala sungmin mencoba memberi ketenangan pada kekasihnya tersebut.

_**Zhi yuan yitian nǐ kan de jian My Love For You~**_

_**Wo de ai ta shi shou bu hui~**_

"Kyuhyun, apa ini berat ? maaf."

"Gwencana, bukankah sudah biasa. Pembuat masalah."

Keduanya terus berbincang sepanjang taman yang mereka lewati tersebut. Walau hanya beberapa kata saja yang terucap mungkin itu sudah cukup bagi sungmin untuk memulihkan semua lukanya.

Semenjak kejadian beberapa saat lalu, dengan pasrahnya kyuhyun bersedia menggendong sungmin ala pigy back. Sungmin berdalih jika ia terlalu lelah dan lemas makanya ia menangis dan meminta kyuhyun untuk menggendongnya.

"Aish..."

Rintik hujan masih saja tak kunjung redah, dan sungmin tampaknya tak begitu keberatakan membawa payung untuk mereka. Sesekali atau bahkan sedari tadi sungmin terus menatap wajah tampan kyuhyun dari sampingnya.

"Kyuhyun~" Lirih sungmin.

"Oh..?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah samping hingga membuat jarak wajah kedunya begitu dekat. Bahkan sungmin berani bersumpah jika saat ini ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas kyuhyun yang begitu teratur diwajahnya. Pipinya seketika merona hebat.

"Mwo ?" Tanya kyuhyun sekali lagi dengan senyum menggoda. Sesekali namja tersebut tampaknya menatap bibir plump didepannya yang begitu dekat jika ia jangkau. Tampaknya naluri namjanya keluar begitu saja.

"Ani, hehe hanya ingin memanggil nama mu saja. Aku suka." Jawab sungmin begitu gugup.

"Ah..arraso" Kyuhyun mengangguk sekilas. "Hanya itu saja ?" Tanya kyuhyun begitu ambigu.

"Kyuhyun ! Cho kyuhyun. Aku suka. sangat-sangat suka." Sungmin berujar begitu riang tampak kontras dengan dirinya beberapa saat lalu. Cinta memang berefek banyak bagi dirinya. Dan dengan secepat kilat ia cium pipi kyuhyun. "Hehe" sungmin tersenyum manis dengan matanya sedikit sembab namun tak mengurangi kecantikannya.

Tanpa sadar kyuhyun ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Entah kenapa ia masih enggan menolehkan kembali wajahnya agar menjauh dari sungmin, seolah-olah ia menantikan sesuatu saja.

Keduanya tersenyum satu sama lain, hati sungmin menghangat kembali. Dengan cepatnya sungmin kembali mencium kyuhyun. Namun dibagian selain pipi. Keduanya berciuman dibibir, hanya saja saling menempel tanpa melumat. Dan bawah rintik hujan keduanya berciuman.

TBC

Hai lagi lagi lagi dan lagi heheh...

Maaf tidak ada maksud sebenernya untuk menunda ff ini mengingat saya mendapatkan respon baik dari kalian semua readers tercinta. Tapi keadaan saya yang memanh kurang fit beberapa akhir ini membuat saya harus rehat. *udh tua sakit"an mele* -_-" gk setua itu keleus.

Masih ingat tentang kasus plagiat itu ? jika kalin ingin tahu judul ff plagiat tersebut silahkan pm saya saja, saya tidak ingin menebar fanwar disini. Saya menghormati readers sekalian. saya fikir suatu saat nanti Tuhan bakal bales itu athor, biarkan saja tangan Tuhan yang bekerja jika dia susah disadarkan.

Chap ini sudah panjang kah ? semoga kalian puas ^^ . Sesuai genrenya bakal ada beberapa imajinasi sang Tokoh didalam cerita tersebut.

JijiDonghae : Jan nangis jiji-ssi *pukpuk

ckhislsm137 : Gomawo, sudah d lanjut ya ^^

.75 : Aduh hahhah jalan ceritanya bakal ditebak ni ma chingu :D

Heldamagnae : Sadar sadar sadar ! *plakkk kkkkk

kyuxmine : Itu aku *nyanyi ala sela on seven hahah hum ikutin terus aja nanti baka tau kok ^^

abilhikmah : Iya loh *ikut"an LOl

Teuki-Angel : Teuk-ssi apa kau cemburu uri yeobo ngelirik nae mom ? lol *korban sinetron on heheheh Gomawo chingu ^^

dewi. : Itu aku aku aku *ups

Chella-KMS : Oh ow...heheh ok sudah ya

: Sudah sudah bunda ^^

minnie tata : Kita sehati chingu {} Aku juga suka. malah lebih suka baca dari pada nulisnya aslinya mah heheh

: Tentu BUKAN -_-"

2 : Ok ttep stay ya ! *maksa LOL

.1 : Hahah harusnya tiap hari gw kirimin screenshotnya biar lu penasaran LOL

Park Heeni : Maaf melenceng dari yg d bayangkan heheh ^^

ShinJiWoo920202 : Sesuai genrenya T.T maaf membuat mu menangis *pundung LOl

ncisksj : Aku juga mau kalo gitu *nyempil d kyumin*

evilkyu : Sudah ya upil T.T

Guest : Mesti d tampar biar sadar kekny tuh evil chingu !

Poopiie ; Gomawo chingu :" ini sudah ya

melee : Mungkin akan selalu ada kangmin moment untuk chp" berikutnya jg heheh

lee kyurah : Kyurah-ssi wani piro hahha. Mana kamu d dq kekny gk pernh ripyu ya ? hayo nongol nongol !

Guest : Aigoo apa taemin termasuk ajuma sm yak ? lol

Shin : Aku yo pada sakitne nang kene *Tunjuk boot mom*

leeminhae : Heheh ikutin aja trs ceritant ok !

HaeHar : Haehar gomawo kau telah meripyu beberapa kali dengan semnagat berkobar" kkk.

leedidah : Heheh yaudah fikirkan saja bagaimana endingnya ^^

PaboGirl : Mungkin kurang lebih seperti itu hehe

: Amin :) hayo tampar kyupil berjamaan biar sadar *LOL

hyemi97 : Sudah ya ^^

kyumin1408 : Dichap ini sudah kejawab ya ^^

Untuk semuanya gomawo sudah menanti-nanti setiap FF ku. aku bersyukur setidaknya dari ratusan sider masih ada kalian ^^ .. untuk sider hayo muncul, minkyu gk gigit kok ^^

See you leter~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Title :**

**Say I Love You**

**Main Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Kim Kangin**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Genre :**

**Romance/Hurt**

**Warning :**

**GS,Typo(S),Imagination, Song Fic, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD**

**Summary :**

Kyuhyun telah memiliki kekasih namun ia tak

mengerti kenapa perasaannya tak bisa berubah

terhadap sosok yeoja tersebut. Sungmin hampir

menyerah terhadap perasaanya, ia selalu

menulikan mata hatinya ketika suatu hari ia sadar

dan berujar, "Benar, cinta memang akan selalu

menemukan caranya meski kita mencoba

menghalanginya."

**Song By :**

**SNSD-Mistake**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Lee sungmin POV **

"Huh..."

Aku menatap nanar kearah meja belajar ku yang tak ada bedanya dengan tong sampah saat ini. Mungkin eomma akan meneriaki ku jika saja beliau tahu kedaan ini. Eomma, dia orang yang suka kebersihan setelah jaejoong ajuma, mungkin karna mereka berteman sejak kecil hingga membuat sifat keduanya hampir mirip. Kadang beberapa orang bahkan mengira jika jaejoong ajuma itu kembaran eomma. Astaga, menurut ku itu terlalu berlebihan.

Aku merasa otak ku akan meledak saat ini, bahkan mungkin aku akan segera menjadi gila bila terus berkutik disoal-soal matematika ini. Oh Tuhan, seharusnya kau tidak membiarkan sesorang menemukan angka-angka ini. Ini membuat ku sedikit frustasi, tidak mungkin benar-benar frustasi.

Mempunyai seorang adik yang jenius sekalipun tak membantu apa pun. Kyungsoo bahkan hampir bisa mengerjakan semua soal matematika ku tapi anak itu benar-benar pemalas, waktunya hanya dihabiskan untuk bermain diluar dan bermain dengan PS sialannya itu. Dia beberapa kali mau mengajariku tapi akan selalu berakhir dengan umpatan, "Kau benar-benar bodoh, aku bahkan sudah mengajari mu lebih dari tiga kali tapi kau tidak mengingatnya sama sekali." atau "Lupakan, kau benar-benar bodoh. Membuat kesal saja." Kyungsoo bahkan tak membawa embel-embel 'Noona' ketika mengumpati ku. Jika saja doa seorang kakak yang teraniaya seperti ku berlaku layaknya seorang ibu, aku mungkin sudah mengutuknya menjadi burung hantu !. Kyungsoo sialan.

Orang-orang diluar pun sering beranggapan jika aku bukanlah anak kandung keluarga Lee. Sungguh menyebalkan karna aku tidak mewarisi otak jenius kedua orang tua ku seperti kyungsoo saja, orang diluar sana sudah berspekulasi jika aku bukanlah anggota keluarga Lee.

Tapi satu hal yang aku syukuri, aku memiliki wajah tak kalah cantiknya dengan eomma. Setidaknya bagian itu saja yang bisa ku banggakan dari keturunan Lee.

Tanpa sadar aku, sepertinya melamunkan hal-hal yang tak berguna. Membuang waktu saja. Sebenarnya aku berharap jika tugas ku terselasaikan ketika aku melamun tadi. Jika tidak aku ingin meminjam tongkat ajaib harry pother untuk menyihir buku tugas ku. Dan aku pernah melakukan hal yang terbodoh karna percaya ucapan kibum "Letakan saja buku tugas mu dibawah bantal yang akan kau tiduri. Aku pastikan jika besok tugas mu pasti akan terselesaikan ketika kau bangun." Ujar kibum sambil memerkan tugasnya didepan ku, dan dengam bodohnya pula aku percaya dan mencoba mempraktikannya. Hal hasil aku berlarian lapangan sebanyak 10 kali karna nyatanya buku tugas ku masih bersih tanpa coretan. "Mimpi takan menyelesaikan tugas mu" Dengan tanpa bersalahnya gadis tomboy itu menertawai ku, sialan kibum.

Aku mendesah dan meletakan pipi ku dibawah meja belajar. Sepertinya aku memang benar-benar bodoh, sejak sore tadi aku hanya berkutik disatu soal ini sampai...kulirik jam didinding menunjukan angka 7. Kau benar-benar lee sungmin!

Duk duk duk

Aku tidak peduli jika kepala ku lecet atau bahkan amnesia sekalipun mungkin itu lebih baik setidaknya aku tidak perlu mengerjakan tugas-tugas sialan ini. Dahi ku mungkin mulai memerah akibat aku membenturkannya diatas meja ku sendiri. Seandainya saja aku memiliki otak sejenius kyungsoo dan kyuhyun mungkin aku tidak,- kyuhyun ! Ya kyuhyun, kenapa aku tidak terpikirkan untuk meminta bantuannya seperti biasa.

Aku langsung meloncat dari bangku hingga tak menyadari jika beberapa buku ikut berjatuhan akibat gerakan tiba-tiba yang kulakukan. Ah persetan dengan itu, hal yang harus kulakukan adalah menemui kekasih ku.

Kugeser pintu kearah balkon kamar ku. Angin malam seoul langsung menerpa tubuh ku begitu kencang, sepertinya musim akan cepat berganti. Kurapatkan lagi sweeter pink rajutan jaejoong ajuma yang ia berikan pada ku saat natal tahun lalu. Tindakan ilegal ini sepertinya sudah menjadi kebiasaan ku sejak beranjak remaja hingga sekarang. Aku bahkan selalu menghiraukan perkataan namja stoic itu, ketika aku selalu melompati pagar balkon kami.

Hup...

Seperti biasa, pendaratan ku selalu mulus dan tak pernah gagal sekalipun. Mungkin. Pintu kamar kyuhyun tampak terbuka namun tirai-tirai putih tipis ini masih jadi pengahalang dunia luar dan dunia kyuhyun(?) Aku sebut itu karna kyuhyun memang jarang sekali melihat dunia luar, dia sama autisnya dengan kyungsoo, penggila game. Mereka bahkan bisa menghabiskan 24 jam mereka untuk bermain game saja. Apa orang-orang jenius memang selalu begitu ? aku bahkan pernah mencoba bermain game bersama kyungsoo dan seperti biasa bocah itu selalu mengumpati ku karna aku tidak bisa memainkan game itu dengan benar. Mungkin tidak ada hal yang benar yang bisa ku lakukan dimata kyungsoo.

Srakkkk

Seseorang membuka tirai tersebut dan suara tirai terbuka itu membuat ku sedikit melonjak kaget. Tuhan, sadarkan aku saat ini. Mata ku sepertinya tidak akan sesuci dulu lagi ketika melihat pemandangan didepan ku ini. Kyuhyun diam sekian detik sama halnya dengan ku. Yang ia lakukan hanya hanya memegang handuk kecil dikepalanya dengan ekpresi sedikit cengoh.

"Yaa ! Tutup mata mu !" Perintahnya mutlak, rupanya ia sadar jika ia masih bertelanjang dada. Pipi ku mungkin sudah memerah padam, langsung aku menutup mata ku dengan telapak tangan ku. Sebenarnya aku tidak benar-benar menutupnya, ku renggangkan sela-sela jari ku. Hehe kenapa dengan otak ku, aku sepertinya menjadi mesum karna komik 18 plus yang dipinjamkan hyukjae pada ku. Aku bahkan sering membayangkan kyuhyun mencium ku. Pabbo.

"Sungmin ! Lee sungmin !" Teriaknya didepan ku seketika membuyarkan lamunan mesum ku tentang tubuh kyuhyun. Lagi-lagi aku merasakan pipi ku memanas bukan main.

"Lee sungmin, buang pikiran kotor mu itu !" Ucap kyuhyun begitu sarkatis. Astaga, kyuhyun bahkan sepertinya sudah hafal betul seluk beluk otak ku. Beruntungnya kyuhyun telah memakai kaosnya hingga tak lagi membuat ku berfikir yang iya iya(?).

"Anni-anniyo, aku tidak semesum itu kyuhyun !" Bela ku, walau sebenarnya dalam hati ini meng-iyakan. Tentu aku tidak mau kyuhyun menganggap ku yeoja mesum.

"Tidak mungkin, kau bahkan memanjat balkon itu. Dimana letak kesopanan mu sebagai seorang yeoja ?"

Aku kalah telak, aku bahkan tidak bisa membalas kata-katanya.

Kyuhyun melenggang masuk lagi kedalam kamarnya dan aku tentunya akan mengekor. Namja itu duduk disalah satu sofa besarnya. Lihatlah, dia bahkan tidak bisa jauh dari benda brengsek itu jika disudah berada didalam kamarnya.

Tidak mau membuang waktu, saatnya untuk merengek pada kekasih jenius ku ini. Aku langsung bergelanyutan manja dupundaknya. Kulingkarkan kedua tangan ku dan seperti biasa kyuhyun selalu menepisnya. Aish, membuat kesal saja tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku kembali melingkarkannya lagi dan mulai bersandar dipundaknya dari belakang.

"Min, hentikan." Pintanya masih sambil memandangi layar PSP-nya tersebut.

"Bantu aku eoh ? Kyuhyun sayang~" Aku mulai mengeluarkan jurus aegyo ku.

Dia hanya mendengus kesal dan mematikan PSP-nya itu kemudian berdiri dari sofa membuat ku terpaksa melepaskan pelukan ku.

"Shireo" Ujarnya begitu dingin dan mulai beranjak menaiki ranjangnya dan selalu menghiraukan ku begitu saja.

Kyuhyun mulai mengacuhkan ku lagi, habis sudah akal pikiran ku. Habislah aku jika kyuhyun benar-benar tidak mau membantu ku sama sekali. Bagaimana ini, aku benar-benar cemas hukuman yang akan aku terima besok dari kim saem.

"Kyuhyun, ku mohon kali ini saja eoh ?" Rengek ku padanya sambil menarik-narik selimut yang tengah ia gunakan. Namun seolah menulikan pendengarannya, ia masih saja memjamkan matanya seolah-olah aku tak berada disampingnya dan menganggap ku angin. Aku juga tidak akan menyerah, ku tarik lebih kuat lagi selimutnya dan sial kyuhyun memberikan perlawanannya hingga membuat ku tertarik dan jatuh diatas tubuhnya.

Jantung ku sepertinya akan meloncat keluar saat ini juga, kyuhyun begitu dekat dengan ku. Ini benar-benar dekat dan aku sepertinya mati gaya. Beberapa menit kami saling memandang, dan aku berharap kyuhyun mencium ku saat ini. Bukankah romantis jika sudah seperti ini. Pikiran ku kembali melayang dan tanpa sadar aku memejamkan mata kemudian bibir ku mengerucut meminta kyuhyun menyambutnya.

_**Saranghan geu hanmadi jigeum haejullaemaeil saranghae..**_

_**naman saranghae.. kiseuhae jullae...**_

Aku seolah mendengarkan backsound music yang begitu pas untuk situasi seperti ini. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar hal apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, jantung ku benar-benar bedebar.

Music itu bak kaset rusak ketika dengan sadisnya kyuhyun mendaratkan benda tumpul dibibir ku. Aku mulai menarik diri dari atas tubuhnya dan merengek kesakitan. Aku tidak berbohong, ini sakit sekali. Bibir ku sepertinya akan memerah, dan lebih sial laginya bukan karna ciuman dari pangeran ku ini tapi dari buku tebal itu yang sedang dipegang kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memang sering menaruh buku bacaan disekitar tempat tidurnya, dia pernah mengatakan jika buku salah satu benda favorite-nya setelah PSP tentunya dan aku lebih tidak percaya lagi jika buku sialan itulah yang mendarat dibibir ku.

"Arggg appo" Rengek ku sambil menutupi bibir ku dengan telapak tangan ku sedangkan kyuhyun hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia jarang sekali melakukan itu dengan ku, aku merasakan hati ku menghangat. Yaa taemin-ssi, lihatlah kyuhyun juga tertawa didepan ku bahkan lebih dari waktu itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menghampiri ku yang masih merengek kesakitan.

"Huuhh jahat sekali."

"Hehe mianhae." Ucapnya begitu terdengar tanpa beban atau lebih pantas kusebut tanpa merasa bersalah.

Kyuhyun sedikit membuat ku terkejut ketika ia secara tiba-tiba menangkup kedua pipi ku dan kemudian mengecup bibir ku secara tidak langsung. Hah, aku kesal sekali, kenapa telapak tangan ku menghalangi bibir seksinya mendarat dibibir ku. Jadilah dia hanya mencium telapak tangan ku.

Dia tersenyum manis kearah ku, Tuhan aku sepertinya akan meledak sekarang. "Sudah lebih baik bukan ?" Tanyanya masih dengan senyum 1000 wattnya.

"Anii, cium aku sungguhan baru lebih baik." Aku kembali memanyunkan bibir ku, kemudian dia hanya menampakan smirk menyeramkannya hingga membuat nyali ku menciut.

"Hahah, aku hanya bercanda. Baiklah, ayo kita lakukan ?"

Ini ambigu, sebenarnya apa yang kyuhyun maksud. Melakukan apa ? aku tidak mengerti.

"Mm-melakukan apa eoh ?" Tanya ku benar-benar gugup.

Kyuhyun sedikit melirik sekitarnya dan kemudian mendekat secara seduktif kearah ku dan itu sungguh membuat ku berdebar. Tuhan, apa aku harus ?

"Eomma..ku sedang tidak berada dirumah." Suara kyuhyun ditelinga ku membuat merinding saja dan jantung ku sepertinya tak terkontrol lagi. Berdetak sangat hebat.

Pipi ku memanas bukan main, aku merasakan hal geli disekitar perut ku. Seperti ribuan kupu-kupu memenuhi perut ku dan bergejolak ingin keluar. Aku mulau takut sekarang, aku fikir aku akan baik-baik saja jika kyuhyun yang memintanya, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa takut sekarang.

"Kyuhyun, aku belum siap !"Tolak ku secara cepat sambil mendorong bahunya menjauh dari ku. Tuhan, jangan biarkan kyuhyun memutuskan ku karna ini.

Lagi dan lagi namja jahat ini hanya memang berniat menggoda ku, dia bahkan tertawa lagi dan kulihat dia mengeluarkan bulir jernih disudut matanya karena terpingkal.

"Hahah kau lucu sungmin hahah." Ucapnya masih tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

Dia benar-benar jahat, aku ingin sekali menendangnya tapi aku mencintainya. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, ini membuat ku jengkel. Dengan lemas, aku merengut berjalan kearah balkon kamarnya. Sebaiknya aku pergi dari pada harus bermalu ria seperti ini.

"Mau kemana hm ?" Tanyanya sambil mencegat lengan ku.

Aku tidak langsung menjawab dan hanya menatap manyun kearahnya.

"Arra, mian." Ucapnya masih setengah menahan tawa. Aku tahu itu kyuhyun !.

"Baiklah, hayo kita lakukan yang sebenarnya." Ucapannya kali ini benar-benar terdengar serius.

"Tidak, kau hanya mempermainkan ku."

"Tidak, aku bersungguh. Hayo kita menyelesaikan PR mu." Ucapnya begitu gamblang. Kyuhyun mungkin benar, otak ku mulai rusak karna komik-komik itu. Besok sepertinya aku akan mengembalikannya pada hyukjae. Dia benar-benar mempropokasi otak polos ku.

***Lee sungmin POV END **

*************CL***************

Brukkkk brukkkk

Kyuhyun menatap datar kearah pagar sebelah rumahnya. Ia sudah menduga jika dibalik pagar itu pasti bukanlah sesuatu yang baik untuknya. Dan munculah sosok sungmin dengan senyum lima jarinya dan sedikit merapikan penampilannya didepan kyuhyun yang sedikit membuat jengah.

"Kyuhyun !"

Dengan acuhnya, kyuhyun mengabaikan sungmin begitu saja dan berjalan terlebih dahulu. Sungmin tercengang dan menarik kaca kecil dari sudut tasnya. Ia memperhatikan penampilannya dari pantulan cermin tersebut. Sungmin hanya ingin memastikan tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilannya.

Seperti biasa, kyuhyun selalu berjalan cepat dan meninggalkannya. Ia langsung memasukan kaca kecilnya lagi dan berlarian mengejar kyuhyun didepannya.

"Kyuhyun ! Tunggu !" Teriak sungmin terengah mengejar langkah kyuhyun.

Huppp

Sungmin akhirnya berhasil mensejajarkan langkah mereka dan dengan cepat gadis manis itu memeluk lengan kyuhyun dengan manja. Kyuhyun mulai menatap tak suka dan segera melepaskan pelukan tersebut namun sungmin kembali memeluknya dan dia menyerah dan membiarkan yeoja itu melakukan sesukanya.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan ku eoh ?" Tanya sungmin berpura-pura marah.

"Kau sangat lelet, aku tidak mau terlambat karna hanya menunggu mu." Ucap kyuhyun begitu gamblangnya hingga membuat sungmin malu sekaligus kesal.

"Jahat sekali !"

Sepanjang mereka berjalan bersama, sungmin tak henti-hentinya berceloteh tentang banyak hal. Kyuhyun sedikit pusing mendengarkan suara-suara sungmin, ini membuatnya sedikit terganggu disekitar sungmin. Itulah alasan kenapa kyuhyun selalu memilih waktu lebih siang dari keberangkatan sungmin menuju sekolah mereka. Sungmin memang memiliki kebiasaan lebih awal masuk darinya karna gadis itu memiliki beberapa alasan dan salah satunya karna ia perlu waktu mengerjakan tugasnya disekolah sebelum bell pertanda masuk. Mungkin sialnya hari ini mereka berdua bangun terlalu siang dikarenakan terlalu malam menyelesaikan tugas sungmin semalam.

Tak terasa kedunya sampai diujung persimpangan menuju kelas kyuhyun dan sungmin. Sungmin merengut kesal dan sedikit tidak rela mengakahiri kebersamaan mereka saat ini.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan sungmin, "Apa yang kau lakukan ? kau tidak mungkin mengikuti ku sampai kelas bukan ?"

Sungmin memanyunkan bibirnya, "Anniyo, aku hanya ingin melihat mu masuk kelas. Sungguh itu saja."

"Terserah kau saja, babo." Kyuhyun bahkan meninggalkan sungmin begitu saja tanpa senyum bahkan kata-kata manis selayaknya kekasih yang sesungguhnya. Sungmin menatap sendu punggung kyuhyun dan berharap namja itu mau melihatnya sekilas saja.

Tapi sepertinya kyuhyun takan pernah melihatnya sama halnya dengan perasaannya terhadap kyuhyun mungkin sampai kapan pun takan pernah terlihat olehnya.

'Baiklah, jika kau tidak mau melihat ku. Aku yang akan membuat mu melihat ku !' Ucapnya bersungguh-sungguh dalam hati.

"Kyuhyun !" Teriak sungmin begitu kencang hingga membuat namja stoic itu benar-benar menoleh kearahnya. "Kyuhyun jangan..." Sungmin tertegun melihat ekpresi datar kyuhyun. Ia bahkan mungkin bermimpi semalam kyuhyun tertawa didepannya dan kini ia harus melihat ekspresi datar kyuhyun lagi.

"Jangan..."Sungmin tampak berfikir keras, "jangan melupakan sarapan mu eoh !"

Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali berjalan menjauh dari sungmin. "Bell bahkan kurang dari 5 menit lagi akan berbunyi, mana ada waktu." Gumamnya tak jelas.

"Jangan...jangan melihat yeoja lain, itu yang aku ingin ucapkan tadi." Ucap sungmin begitu lirih.

.

.

Suasana kelas sungmin tampak begitu ramai dengan perkumpulan beberapa siswa siswi beramai mencontek tugas kim sosaem di beberapa meja. Namun dengan angkuhnya sungmin berjalan penuh percaya diri kearah bangkunya. Untuk hari ini ia tak perlu bersusah payah seperti kawannya yang lain karna semalaman ia sudah menyelesaikannya.

"Sungmin, kau tidak mau menyalinnya ?" Tawar kibum penuh menggoda. Namun diluar dugaan kibum, sungmin hanya bersikap acuh dan meremeh.

"Ya kibum, kau fikir aku apa eoh ? Tidak, aku sudah mengerjakannya dengan usaha ku sendiri." Dan tentu dibantu kyuhyun tersayangnya, tambah dalam hatinya mencoba membenarkan ucapannya sendiri.

"Benarkah ? ah sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa makan gratis dikantin hari ini." Ya, kibum selalu meminta imbalan yang pas untuk semua jeri payahnya yang selama ini disalin begitu saja oleh sungmin.

"Yaa !" Umpat sungmin terdengar emosi.

"Wae ? kau yakin dengan usaha mu ? sebaiknya kau menyalin dari ku saja, aku pastikan jika jawaban ku benar." Tawar kibum sekali lagi.

"Yaa, berhenti meremehkan ku. Kali ini aku jamin jika aku akan mendapatkan nilai sempurna." Ucapnya begitu angkuh.

"Benarkah ? aku ragu." Kibum mengelus dagunya tampak begitu meremehkan.

"Yaa ! Ayo kita bertaruh kalo begitu ?" Sewot sungmin tak terima dan menantang kibum.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lakukan."

"Kau harus mentraktir ku selama seminggu jika aku mendapatkan nilai sempurna eoh ?"

"Baiklah, itu tidak masalah."

Dalam hati sungmin berdecih, ia kesal dengan sifat kibum yang selalu meremehkannya. Kibum akan mendapatkan balasan yang sesuai setelah ini, pikirnya begitu percaya diri.

Bell berbunyi tepat saat kibum dan sungmin mengakahiri pendebatan mereka. Suasana kelas yang tadi gaduh menjadi tenang seketika kim sosaem memasukinya. Guru dengan kewibaannya yang tegas itu mengetuk papan whiteboard dengan spidolnya dan berujar begitu lantang, "Letakan tugas kalian dimeja saya."

Para siswa-siswi pun mulai berhamburan menghampirinya. Kibum dan sungmin sempat saling melirik penuh kilat seolah kedunya menaburkan peperangan.

Tiba-tiba saja wajah sungmin memucat ketika ia tak menemukan buku yang sudah ia siapkan semalam didalam tasnya.

"Mimpi takan menyelesaikan tugas mu sungmin, aku sudah mengatakannya bukan ? ah tidak bisa dipercaya." Celetuk kibum dengan sadisnya ketika ia selesai mengumpulkan tugasnya didepan dan masih melihat sungmin yang merogoh tas ranselnya.

"Aku tidak seperti itu kibum-ah ! aku sudah mengerjakannya. Sungguh !"

"Baiklah, cepat kumpulkan !"

"Aku, aku sepertinya meninggalkannya dimeja belajar ku, bagaimana ini ?" Sungmin terlihat begitu panik ketika hampir semua teman sekelasnya telah usai mengumpulkannya.

"Kau kuno sekali menggunakan alasan itu." Kibum menatap malas kearahnya sambil menopangkan dagu.

"Aku bersungguh kibum ! kau menyebalkan sekali." Rengutnya tak suka.

"Sebaiknya para pemalas maju kedepan kelas sebelum saya memanggil kalian satu persatu." Ancam kim sosaem secara halus.

Tak ada pilihan lainnya, dengan lesuh sungmin melangkah kedepan dan menundukan wajahnya. Sia-sia sudah waktunya berjam-jam mengerjakan tugas tersebut bersama kyuhyun.

"Ah dasar bodoh, merepotkan saja" Umpat seseorang kemudian ia diam-diam melemparkan buku tugasnya sendiri kedalam kolong mejanya kemudian menghampiri sungmin dan ikut berdiri disampingnya.

Sungmin mendongak tak percaya dengan kebetulan ini, ia hanya berdiri dengan seorang Kim kangin. Sebenarnya kangin masih merasa bersalah atas kejadian beberapa hari lalu atas insiden pelemparan bola tersebut dan ia berusaha ingin menebusnya sekarang. Kangin hafal betul jika kim sosaem takan segan-segan menghukum muridnya yang tak mengejarkan tugasnya dengan cara ekstrim. Ia bahkan pernah merasakan itu ketika dengan gilanya guru Matematika tersebut menyuruhnya mengelap tiang bendera sekolah mereka seharian penuh. Mungkin kali ini juga tidak akan ada bedanya.

"Yaa kim kangin, apa alasan mu tidak menyelesaikannya ?" Tanya kim sosaem dengan penuh penekanan.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mengerjakannya saja." Jawab kangin dengan acuhnya membuat hampir semuanya tercengang atas jawabannya tersebut.

"Ah baiklah, kau sangat pandai membuat emosi ku naik hm. Lalu bagaimana dengan mu nona lee ?" Tanya kim saem kini beralih kepada sungmin.

Sungmin meneguk air liurnya gugup. Ia sedikit bergumam tak jelas. "Aku bersumpah telah mengerjakannya seosangnim...tapi..." Lirihnya.

"Benarkah ? kalau begitu kenapa kau ikut berdiri disini nona lee ?" Guru muda tersebut tampak begitu pesimis dan tak yakin akan ucapan sungmin.

"Sungguh, tapi aku meninggalkannya dimeja belajarku." Gumamnya sekali lagi begitu pelan sambil menundukan kepala tak berani menatap gurunya tersebut.

"Tidak mungkin." Ucap kangin lirih sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah, bahkan saya sudah 100 kali lebih pernah mendengarkan alasan yang sama dari beberapa siswa lainnya. Bagus, lebih baik kalian bedua keluar dari kelas saya dan bersihkan taman belakang sampai pelajaran terakhir usai." Ucap guru killer tersebut dengan acuhnya sambil membuka buku paketnya tak memperdulikan kang-min.

Dengan lesu keduanya terpaksa keluar dari kelas tersebut, bertahan didalam kelas pun takan ada gunanya karna kim saem merupakan guru yang terkenal akan ketidak peduliannya terhadapa siswa-siswi yang dianggap kata 'Pemalas' menurut versinya.

Dan keduanya pun berkahir ditaman belakang sekolah mereka dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Tidak bisa dipercaya, aku tidak mau melakukannya." Kangin bergedik ngeri ketika melihat taman sekolah tersebut yang begitu kotor. Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika dirinya harus membersihkannya berdua dengan seorang Lee sungmin. Ini mustahil, bahkan bedua sekalipun ia dan sungmin takan bisa membereskannya dalam waktu sehari.

"Yaa, kau tidak bisa seenaknya begitu saja kangin-ssi. Kita berdua. Ya kita berdua harus melakukannya." Sungmin langsung mencegat lengan kangin ketika namja rakun tersebut hendak berbelok berniat meninggalkan sungmin seorang diri. Sungmin berani bersumpah takan membiarkannya begitu saja.

Kangin berdecih ketika ia mengingat beberapa kejadian ini juga pernah ia lihat ketika sungmin selalu bergelanyut dilengan kyuhyun. Sama halnya dengan sekarang, yeoja kelinci tersebut tak berniat melepaskan lengannya dan masih bergelanyut menyebalkan.

"Baik baiklah, lepaskan tangan mu itu ! Itu membuat ku tak nyaman." Protes kangin sambil melirik kearah lengannya, dan secara implus sungmin melepaskannya dan bergerak menjauh.

"Baik maaf, hehe" Ujarnya begitu polos.

.

.

Matahari tampaknya tak bisa mereka ajak berkompromi untuk hari ini. Teriknya begitu membuat kedua sejoli ini menahan amarah diujung ubun-ubun mereka. Semakin siang, panasnya semakin bertambah. Kangin mengeluh beberapa kali membanting rumput liar yang ia cabut. Ia merutuki jiwa kepahlawanannya, seharusnya ia tak perlu melakukan ini hanya untuk seorang lee sungmin. Ia bersumpah akan membalas rasa lelah ini dengan mengerjai sungmin habis-habisan setelah ini. Namun hatinya berkata jika yang ia lakukan ini benar. Kangin mulai merasa jika otak dan hatinya mulai tidak singkron semenjak melihat wajah sendu sungmin beberapa bulan lalu. Ia merasa jika sikapnya terhadap sungmin sudah tak sama dengan dulu, dia bertambah lemah didepan yeoja itu. Ada apa dengannya.

Sungmin hanya memanyunkan bibirnya melihat kangin sedari tadi hanya mengeluh karna dalam waktu 4 jam mereka menghabiskan untuk membersihkan taman belakang sekolah mereka, kangin hanya berhasil mencabut 5 rumput liar. Dan namja itu selalu mengumpat tak jelas, membuat jengkel saja. Ia juga terbawa emosi dan ikut menggerutu tak jelas karna ia takan berani menggerutu didepan kangin secara langsung. Nyalinya begitu ciut.

"Aish, " Kangin menendang rumput liar yang tek bersalah itu dengan sadis, sungmin bisa memastikan jika seorang yang menggantikan rumput tersebut sudah dipastikan jika tulang rusuknya akan patah. "Aku tidak mau melakukannya lagi" Ucap kangin pergi begitu saja meninggalkan sungmin.

"Yaa kangin-ssi, kau akan pergi kemana ?" Sungmin berteriak keras namun kangin hanya mengabaikannya saja. Tak hilang akal, sungmin mencoba mengancam kangin. "Yaa, jika kau tak kembali, aku bersungguh akan melaporkan mu pada kim songsaenim !"

Kangin mendengus sebal dan menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap sungmin. "Aku hanya beristirahat, apa kau juga akan mengadukannya eoh ? Tsk dasar bodoh."

Sungmin langsung memanyunkan bibirnya tak suka. Ia kehabisan akal untuk mencegat kangin, pekerjaan mereka bahkan belum setenganya mereka kerjakan. "Aish, hari ini benar-benar sial." Umpatnya begitu emosi sambil berkacak pinggang.

Krusuk...krusukkk...krusukk...

Sungmin langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ketika mendegarkan suara aneh disekitarnya. Ia berfikir jika ada binatang buas disekolahya. Mata foxynya langsung memincing ketika melihat siluet punggung seseorang yang ia yakini bergender namja. Dengan perlahan dan mengendap-endap sungmin mencoba mendekati sosok tersebut. Terselip rasa takut namun ia tepis, ia bahkan sempat mengira jika sosok itu tengah melakukan perbuatan mesum.

Sungmin bersyukur karna pemikirannya salah, ia meraih ranting yang cukup besar didekatnya dan mengendap-endap menghampiri namja tersebut.

"Yaa, nuguya ?" Sungmin lansung mengacungkan ranting besar itu kehadapan namja asing didepannya. Tapi rasa takut sepertinya lumayan mendominasi pikirannya hingga nada bicaranya terdengar bergetar.

Namja asing tersebut lumayan terlonjak dan langsung terjatuh terduduk mendapati ranting besar itu tepat diwajahnya. Dia tampak shock akan perlakuan yeoja didepannya tersebut.

"Yaa, kau ini siapa ? kau bukan murid sekolah ini kan ?" Tanya sungmin sekali lagi pada sosok asing didepannya.

"Aku...aku..." Namja asing tersebut tampak gelagapan dan sesekali menoleh kearah balik semak-semak yang ia gunakan untuk mengintai seseorang. Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya dan menoleh kearah namja tersebut melirik gelisah. Sungmin sedikit tertegun ketika melihat dari balik semak tersebut tampak dua sejoli tengah berbincang riang layaknya sepasang kekasih.

"Kau, apa kau pengun-kyaaaa"

Belum sempat sungmin menuntaskan bicaranya, namja asing tersebut dengan gesitnya menarik pergelangan tangan sungmin hingga membuat yeoja kelinci tersebut limbung dan jatuh kedalam pelukannya.

Tampaknya suara sungmin mengundang perhatian kedua sejoli tersebut yang tengah bercengkramah akrab membahas sesuatu. Karna penasaran, keduanya pun mencoba mencari sumber suara itu berasal. Dan keduanya tampak terkejut mendapati pemandangan yang kurang pantas mereka lihat sebagai pelajar sekolah. Terlebih lagi sosok tersebut begitu mereka kenal.

"Minho ?" Lirih yeoja didepannya tersebut dan menatap dengan pandangan begitu terluka. Bagaimna tidak terluka, jika kekasih mu tengah ditindih yeoja lain dan berciuman walau hanya sekedar dipipi.

Tak jauh berbeda, namja jangkung disebelahnya pun menatap dingin dan sedikit tersirat amarah didalam tatapannya melihat yeoja diatas lelaki tersebut tengah mencium pipi lelaki asing tersebut.

Keduanya langsung menarik diri dan gugup bukan main. Mereka bak pasangan selingkuhan yang tengah terpergok bermesraan. "Kyuhyun, ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat sungguh." Cerca sungmin begitu cepat menjelaskan duduk perkaraan mereka.

Sedangkan kyuhyun hanya memandang dingin tanpa berniat mengeluarkan suaranya. Sungmin langsung berdiri dan menghampiri kyuhyun kemudian merengkuh pergelangan tangan namja dingin tersebut. Ia bahkan tak memperdulikan penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan karna insiden beberapa saat lalu itu. Kyuhyun hanya menatap dingin dan tidak menolak rengkuhan sungmin, namja stoic ini memang begitu pandai mengotrol amarahnya.

"Kita pergi." Dengan dinginnya kyuhyun berujar dan menggenggam erat jemari sungmin meninggalkan taemin dan minho dengan semua kekacauan yang belum terselesaikan.

******************CL*******************

Hampir seminggu sudah berlalu semenjak insiden itu terjadi, namun sungmin masih merasa jika insiden tersebut belum benar-benar terselsaikan. Banyak kesalah fahaman yang belum terselesaikan. Sikap kyuhyun semakin bertambah dingin terhadapnya. Tak ada sepatah kata amarah atau caci pun yang terlontar dari bibir kyuhyun ketika ia menyeret sungmin. Mereka tampaknya berperang dingin dan itu membuat sungmin tampak begitu gusar.

Beberapa kali ia mencoba menyapa kyuhyun dan bermaksud menjelaskan kesalah fahaman tersebut namun kyuhyun selalu menghindarinya. Bahkan disekolah pun, kyuhyun dengan terang-terangan tak menganggapnya ketika sungmin menyapanya ia hanya berlalu begitu saja seolah sungmin tak berada tepat didepannya.

Sungmin bak mayat hidup, ia tak seceria beberapa hari lalu. Setiap malam ia mencoba meloncati pembatas balkon kamar mereka tapi ketika itu nyalinya kembali menciut ketika dihadapan pintu kamar kyuhyun. Pernah sekali ia menguatkan hatinya dan mencoba menggeser pintu tersebut namun kyuhyun tampaknya begitu peka dan menguncinya sebelum sungmin dapat membukanya. Tindakan kyuhyun semakin memperparah hubungan mereka. Setidaknya sungmin berharap jika kyuhyun melampiaskan amarahnya didedapnnya, mungkin itu membuat dirinya sedikit legah bukan menyiksanya dengan perang dingin ini. Itu membuatnya tak bisa nyenyak tertidur selama seminggu ini dan berakhir dengan kantung mata yang tak ada bedanya dengan seekor panda.

Sekeliling sungmin pun tampak jengah melihat gadis hiper aktif itu murung. Mereka lebih memilih suara berisik sungmin ketimbang melihat raut murung gadis kelinci tersebut. Mereka berfikir sebagian hidup mereka terasa sedikit hampa ketika tak mendengarkan teriak-teriakan gadis itu. Sama halnya dengan kyungsoo, namja bermata doe itu merasa tak ada hiburan lagi. Ia sedikit merasa kesepian, karna biasanya mereka selalu berdebat jika dalam satu ruangan. Namun sekarang, yang ia lihat hanya seorang Lee sungmin bak seonggok mayat hidup selalu murung dan tak ada tawa seperti biasanya.

"Yaa, kau membuat ku tidak bernapsu makan !" Kyungsoo begitu jengah melihat sungmin sedari tadi hanya menempelkan pipinya dimeja makan dan menatap kosong arah sampingnya tanpa berniat menyentuh makanannya.

Sungmin masih tak bergeming. Kyungsoo mendengus kesal, biasanya kakaknya itu akan marah atau mengumpatinya jika kyungsoo memprotes sesuatu. Dengan jailnya, namja bermata doe itu menyodorkan sendok kearah pipi gembul sungmin kemudian menepuk-nepuknya.

"Yaa, apa yang kau lakukan. Menyebalkan !"

Kyungsoo menampakan senyum berbentuk hatinya melihat reaksi sang kakak tak sediam tadi, setidaknya ia merasa legah karna sungmin marah terhadapnya.

"Salah mu sendiri, ini meja makan bukan tempat tidur bodoh !"

"Aku tidak tidur !" Bela sungmin dengan sedikit menggebu-gebu.

Sosok yeoja paruh baya itu tersenyum melihat tingkah putra putrinya dari kejauhan. Dengan anggunnya yeoja paruh baya tersebut meletakan panci sup yang ia pegang diatas meja makan. "Berhenti berdebat, kalian ini." Yeoja itu melirik tajam kyungsoo dan sungmin bergantian.

"Dia yang memulai eomma !"

"Kyungsoo kau berbohong."

Yeoja paruh baya tersebut jengah dan kemudian meraih sendok diatas meja kemudian melayangkannya diatas kepala kyungsoo dan sungmin.

"Eomma ini sakit ahh" Keluh keduanya secara bersamaan.

"Sudah eomma katakan berhenti berdebat. Kalian tidak mendengarkan ku !" Sewot nyonya lee.

Heechul tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika melihat anak-anaknya tersebut diam dan melanjutkan sarapan masing-masing. "Khm. Bukankah ini hari minggu ? bagaimana kalau kalian menemani eomma berbelanja eoh ?"

Kyungsoo dan sungmin bergedik ngeri membayangkan mereka harus mengelilingi mall selama berjam-jam sambil menenteng belanjaan sang eomma yang takan dibilang sedikit, karna mereka tahu jika sang eomma memang gila fashion. Keduanya langsung menggeleng cepat secara bersamaan.

"Hari ini aku akan ada janji bersama teman ku eomma. Ah ya sudah terlambat." Kyungsoo langsung meneguk tandas susunya sebelum benar-benar beranjak pergi.

Heechul menatap aegyo kearah putrinya, sungmin adalah harapan satu-satunya saat ini. Sungmin meneguk ludah sendiri karna ia tak bisa berkutik sekarang. Namun ia teringat sesuatu, "Aku, aku harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok ku eomma dan kyungsoo mungkin...ah kyungsoo !"

Sungmin langsung berlari kearah pintu rumah mereka dan tak memperdulikan ekpresi jengkel sang eomma.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyusul hankyung saja kalau begitu, anak-anak itu tidak ada yang menurut." Heechul menatap rindu kearah foto keluarga mereka, semenjak hankyung-suami tercintanya harus dipindah tugas kan ke negeri china untuk sementara waktu, heechul benar-benar merasa kesepian.

"Kyungsoo ! Yaa Lee kyungsoo !" Teriak sungmin ketika melihat siluet punggung kyungsoo yang tengah mengayuhkan sepedanya semakin menjauh dari jangkauannya. "Aish, jika kyungsoo pergi, lalu bagaimana dengan tugas ku." Dengus sungmin kesal.

Foxy eyesnya tak sengaja sadar ketika melirik kearah pagar kayu tepat berada disebelah kediamannya. Dengan perlahan ia dekati gerbang besar tersebut dan kemudian ia menempelkan telapak tangannya dipintu gerbang kayu tersebut.

"Bogoshipeo" Lirihnya begitu memilukan. Sungmin benar-benar merindukan kyuhyun. Ia tak mengapa jika kyuhyun hanya diam saja didepannya, asalkan ia bisa bertemu kyuhyun saat ini.

Tanpa sungmin ketahui seseorang mendengarkannya dari balik pagar besar tersebut. Keduanya saling bertatapan hanya saja terhalang pintu kayu besar itu.

Sungmin sedikit tercengang ketika ia hendak berbalik dan mendapati seorang namja tepat didepan pagar rumahnya sambil memegangi sepedanya.

"Kangin-ssi ?" Lirih sungmin tak percaya, ia hanya heran saja dari mana namja jahat itu mengetahui alamat rumahnya. Ia bahkan lupa tidak memberitahu kangin alamat rumahnya namun namja itu dengan santainya melirik kearahnya.

Kyuhyun yang hendak membuka pintu gerbangnya kembali mengurungkan niatnya ketika mendengar suara sungmin melirihkan nama seseorang. Dengan bodohnya ia masih berdiri dibalik pintu besar itu dan mencoba mendengarkan percakapan kang-min.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu aku disini ?" Tanya sungmin tanpa basa-basih lagi menyuarakan pikirannya.

Kangin memutar bola matanya sedikit gugup membuat alasan yang tepat. "Itu..."

***Flasback ON **

"Naiklah !"

"Anniyo gumawo, jarak rumah ku sudah dekat."

"Baiklah kelinci busuk, sampai berjumpa besok eoh. Jangan menjadi terlalu lelah karna nanti aku tidak bisa membully mu hahahha"

Kangin langsung menghentikan kayuhan sepedanya dan menolehkan kepalnya. Dari jarak yang lumayan jauh tapi kangin masih bisa melihat sosok sungmin yang tengah berjalan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dahi kangin mengerut heran, ia sedikit khawatir jika sungmin belum sepenuhnya pulih.

"Ah, ini benar-benar merepotkan."

Dengan sedikit terpaksa karna kata hatinya, kangin berbalik arah dan mengikuti sungmin dari belakang. Kangin hanya ingin memastikan sungmin pulang dengan selamat, ya hanya itu, pikirnya. Ia kayuh perlahan sepedanya agar tak membuat jarak begitu dekat dengan sungmin. Beruntunglah yeoja kelinci itu tampaknya tak begitu pekah terhadap sekelilingnya hingga tak sadar jika kangin mengikutinya sedari tadi.

"Jadi disini kau tinggal kelinci busuk ?" Kangin mendongak menatap bangunan besar didepannya.

***Flasback Off **

"Itu...aku mengancam seseorang untuk memberitahu alamat mu. Ya, itu."

"Ah sudah kuduga, dasar namja jahat."

Kangin menghela nafasnya, ia bersyukur jika sungmin memang bodoh dan tak mencurigainya lebih jauh. Kangin sedikit heran, apa sungmin itu naif atau benar-benar bodoh. Entahlah ia tak ingin pusing-pusing memikirkannya lebih lagi yang terpenting sekarang adalah mengejarkan tugasnya bersama sungmin dan ia cepat-cepat menjauh dari yeoja berisik ini.

"Masuklah !" Titah sungmin sambil membukakan pintu gerbangnya.

Kangin sedikit merasa hangat ketika untuk pertama kalinya ia begitu disambut antusias oleh seseorang. Bahkan ia tak merasa begini jika dalam kediaman rumahnya sendiri dan ia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya diluar ketimbang pulang kerumah.

"Apa ada yang ingin kalian makan eoh ? akan aku buatkan." Heechul tersenyum manis ketika melihat sungmin dan kangin duduk diruang tamu.

"Anniyo ajuma, gomawo." Tolak kangin secara sopan. Sungmin melirik tak percaya jika kangin bisa sesopan itu terhadap orang lebih tua darinya. Karna sepengetahuan sungmin, kangin itu sosok pembangkang bahkan disekolah saja kangin selalu melawan guru mereka.

"Sudah, eomma tidak perlu berbaik hati padanya." Sindir sungmin mengena.

"Aish lee sungmin, kau ini jaga sikap mu !" Semprot heechul dan kemudian tersenyum kembali dihadapan kangin."Nak kangin, maafkan sungmin ya, dia memang kadang menjengkelkan."

Kangin tersenyum ramah, "Gwencana,"

Sungmin berdecih dalam hati, sejak kapan kangin berubah begitu drastis. Apa namja disampingnya itu memiliki kepribadian ganda. Itu benar-benar mengerikan.

**************CL***************

**20:39 **

Hampir seharian penuh kangin dan sungmin mengerjakan tugas kelompok tersebut namun beberapa soal belum juga terselesaikan. Kangin jengah karna ia sedari tadi yang menjawab soal-soal tersebut. Yang dilakukan sungmin hanya menguap dan menguap.

"Aku menyerah, aku tidak mau lagi mengerjakannya !" Kangin membanting buku paket mereka dengan sadis sampai meja ruangan tv tersebut berbunyi 'Trakkk'. Sungmin bergedik ngeri melihatnya dan kemudian memungut kembali buku tersebut yang jatuh.

"Kau bisakah tidak berbuat anarkis dirumah ku kangin-ssi !"

Kangin memutas bola matanya malas dan kemudian bersandar dikaki sofa ruangan tv sungmin. "Kau membuat ku frustasi sungmin ! Kau kerjakan sisanya !" Ucap kangin sambil memjamkan matanya sejenak.

Sungmin sedikit merasa iba, ia sepertinya merasa jika ia memang sedikit keterlaluan. Ia bahkan membiarkan kangin bekerja sendiri karna ia memang tak mengerti sama sekali akan soal-soal tersebut. Melihat wajah lelah kangin membuat sungmin sedikit tertegun dan mencoba mengerjakan soal tersebut. Beberapa menit terlewatkan dan sungmin masih belum juga mendapatkan jawabannya. Ia menyerah dan menghela nafas kasarnya. Tanpa sengaja mata beningnya melirik kearah kangin yang tengah tertidur pulas dengan posisi mendongakan kepalanya. Ia bertekad ia harus mengerjakan tugas tersebut sampai terselesaikan.

Gadis kelinci itu benar-benar menyerah, ia benar-benar frustasi. Kyungsoo bahkan tak kunjung pulang lalu ia harus bertanya pada siapa lagi kalau begitu. Kyuhyun. Ya cuman kyuhyun harapannya saat ini, tapi namja itu sedang berperang dingin dengannya saat ini. Sungmin menunduk lesuh dan kembali merindukan kyuhyun.

"Aku akan mencobanya terlebih dahulu !" Ucapnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan berlarian kearah luar rumahnya.

Jaejoong menyambut ramah kekasih anak satu-satunya tersebut ketika sungmin berkunjung dijam malam seperti ini. Wanita cantik paruh baya itu sepertinya hafal akan tabiat sungmin memencet bell rumahnya karna keadaan emergencinya yang tengah kelabakan menyelesaikan tugasnya dan meminta bantuan kyuhyun.

"Naiklah, kyuhyun belum tertidur." Jaejoong begitu ramah dan tersenyum hangat kearah sungmin. Sungmin kadang merasa tak enak hati jika sudah begini. Wanita itu terlalu baik untuk ukuran tetangganya dan sungmin merasa sedikit lega karna jaejoong dan sang eommanya berteman baik.

Tok tok tok...

Kyuhyun menghentikan pergerakan tanganya diatas keyboard dan melirik sekilas kearah pintu kamarnya. Ia sepetinya hafal jika bukan ibunyalah yang melakukan itu. Dengan acuhnya ia kembali menatap layar bergerak didepannya dan tak memperdulikan sosok didepan pintunya tersebut.

"Kyuhuyun, ini aku. Bolehkan aku masuk ?"

Kyuhyun mengabaikannya lagi dan tak menjawab pertanyaannya sama sekali. Tanpa menunggu jawabannya lagi, sungmin menerobos pintu tersebut. "Aku masuk sekaranh hm"

Kyuhyun sama sekali tak berniat melirik kearah sungmin, ia terlalu asik memainkan game onlinenya. Jauh dipikirannya sebenarnya kyuhyun tak benar-benar fokus kearah layar bergerak tersebut. Fikirannya melayang entah kemana.

"Kyuhyun, apa kau sibuk ?" Sungmin merutuki pertanyaan restorisnya. Jelas-jelas kyuhyun dihadapannya tengah sibuk bermain game online. "Bisahkah kau meluangkan waktu mu satu jam ? ah tidak tiga puluh menit saja kumohon."

Trakkk...

Sungmin sedikit terperanjat ketika melihat kyuhyun setengah membanting keyboard komputernya. "Aku lelah, pergilah." Kyuhyun beranjak dan membuka pintu kamarnya mempersilahkan sungmin untuk keluar.

Bibir sungmin bergetar hebat menahan tangisnya. Ia benar-benar tak kuat terus didekat kyuhyun meski ia sangat merindukan sosok namja dingin itu. Dengan lesu sungmin menundukan wajahnya dan berniat meninggalkan kamar kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertegun melihat wajah sungmin yang sedikit terlihat murung. Entah kenapa ia sedikit merasakan sakit dihatinya ketika melihat wajah tersebut. "Dua puluh menit, hanya dua puluh menit jika kau setuju."

Sungmin langsung mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap tak percaya kearahnya. Sungmin langsung tersenyum cerah kontras dengan ekspresinya beberapa saat lalu. Kyuhyun sedikit heran dengan perubahan sikap sungmin yang sebegitu drastis.

.

.

Seperti biasa, sungmin terus berceloteh betapa sulitnya soal tersebut sepanjang jalan menuju kediamannya dan kyuhyun hanya diam seribu bahasa tanpa berniat meladeninya.

Kyuhyun menatap tak suka kearah namja didepannya setelah mereka telah sampai menuju ruangan tamu keluarga lee.

Rupanya kangin terbangun ketika ia menyadari jika sungmin tak lagi disampingnya.

"Ah itu aku sekelompok dengan kangin-ssi karena nama kami berdekatan K dan-"

Dengan acuhnya kyuhyun mengabaikan sungmin yang tengah menjelaskan sesuatu dan duduk disamping kangin kemudian mulai membuka lembar demi lembar buku paket tersebut. "Mana yang harus ku terangkan. Kau hanya memiliki waktu dua puluh menit." Ucapnya acuh tak menghiraukan sekitarnya.

Sungmin langsung menghampirinya dan menujukan soal tersebut. Dengan cekatan kyuhyun mengerjakannya dalam waktu kurun satu menit hingga membuat sungmin dan kangin tercengang akan kejeniusan seorang kyuhyun.

"Daebak, hahah" Puji sungmin begitu tulus.

"Kau bisa mencobanya sekarang." Kyuhyun kemudian menyodorkan soal selanjutnya dan sungmin mencoba menjawabnya. Beberapa menit terlewatkan dan sungmin tak kunjung menyelesaikannya.

"Kau tidak bisa." Ucap kyuhyun begitu dingin membuat nyali sungmin begitu menciut. "Benar, apa kau hanya menganggap ku angin sungmin ? kenapa kau mengabaikan semua ucapan ku beberapa saat lalu ?"

"Itu aku..."

"Yaa kyuhyun-ssi kau tidak perlu berlebihan bukan ?" Bela kangin ketika namja blonde itu sedikit jengah melihat pertengkaran mereka.

Kyuhyun menatap kangin begitu tajam dan menusuk, "Kau tidak perlu ikut campur kangin-ssi."

Sungmin bergerak gelisah, "Ini salah ku maaf, aku akan mencobanya sekali lagi kyuhyun." Sungmin mencoba mengalihkan perhatian keduanya dan meraih pinsilnya lagi.

Kyuhyun meletakan pinsilnya dan kemudian bernajak dari tempatnya. "Lupakan, aku tidak mau lagi mengajari mu. Kau terlalu bodoh."

"Kyuhyun...cho kyuhyun tunggu !" Sungmin ikut bernajak dan menyusul kyuhyun.

Kangin heran, kenapa harus dirinya yang selalu terlibat dalam pertengkaran sepasang kekasih. "Ah benar-benar melelahkan" Keluhnya sambil membereskan beberapa bukunya kedalam tas ranselnya.

.

.

"Kyuhyun tunggu !" Sungmin berhasil mencegat lengan kyuhyun ketika namja dingin tersebut tengah berjalan dipelataran kediaman lee.

Kyuhyun menarik tangannya agar terlepas dari sungmin. "Berhenti melakukan ini, aku sungguh tidak nyaman." Kyuhyun akhirnya berhasil mengeluarkan pikirannya kehadapan sungmin. Ia memang merasa tak nyaman jika sungmin selalu melakukan itu terhadapnya.

Sungmin melepaskannya secara perlahan, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca namun tak ada setetes air matapun yang keluar dari foxy eyesnya.

Kyuhyun berbalik dan meninggalkanya begitu saja. Entah kenapa kakinya tak bisa diajak berkompromi, kakinya terus mengikuti jejak kyuhyun. Hatinya berkata, ia ingin sekali memeluk kyuhyun saat ini.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya hingga membuat sungmin ikut menghentikan langkahnya juga. "Berhenti sungmin-ah, jangan lagi mengikuti ku atau aku akan benar-benar pergi dari mu." Ucap kyuhyun begitu dingin dan tanpa menoleh kearah sungmin. Jika saja kyuhyun melihatnya, wajah itu penuh dengan isyarat akan kepedihan.

"Sial, kenapa harus selalu aku yang melihatnya." Umpat kangin kesal karna melihat wajah sungmin yang begitu memilukan dari kejauhan. Entah kenapa sebagian hati kangin ikut berdenyut sakit melihatnya. Ada apa dengan dirinya ?.

_**naega cham babo gatjyo**_

(Aku seperti orang bodoh)

_**Dachir kkeor almyeonseodo biuji mothan**_

(Aku tahu aku akan terluka dan tidak bisa melepaskannya)

**SNSD-Mistake**

TBC~

Hahah udh d usahain update kilat ya...tp emang aku cmn bisa seminggu sekali upadete. Karna aku ada projek DQ ma Say i love you aku sedikit gk fokus kalau ngerjain dua-duanya sekaligus. Buat minggu ini mungkn bakal update chp 3 say...tp mungkin minggu depan DQ yang bakal update ^^ mian harap maklum ini bergilir. Ah tpi memingat tanggal itu dekat *you know that, jd seperti biasa tergantung mood saya.

Catatan untuk yg gk suka genre seperti ini saya sarankan kalian tdk perlu membacanya, saya hanya author biasa yang mash dalam tahap pembelajaran menulis jd jangan memkasakan diri buat baca yang emang buka feelnya disini. Saya cuman menulis dengan sesuai hati saya.

Terimakasih untuk readers yang mengreview untuk chap kmrin dan sekarang. Untuk siders hayo muncul ^^

rinatya12JOYerYJS : Gomawo chingu-ssi sampai typo" begitu hahah ^^

nene493line : Annyeong ^^ sesuai warning ya ini ff bakal penuh imajinasi, jd mimpi ming kmrin itu hanya sekedar imajinasinya. Tenang ok

: Maaf DQ Suspend heheh iya bakal aku lanjutin kok semua ff aku mpe kelar, asal ripyu banyak ya hahhah jan jd sider ^^ lap dulu ingus.y heheh *ups canda

ChoSis : Hahah gw juga bilang apa, ini pasti lu banget unn... gomawo ne pensiun jd sider gw wkwkwk :p

.1 : Nyaa lah wkwkwk

Chella-KMS : iya sama, mending ming buat aku :( *mimpi nangis

dewi. : Tetem gk mirip mereka :(

cloudswan : Namanya juga cowo chingu *apa hubungannya ? molla hehheh

Heldamagnae : Dia matanya minus kali yak hahah LOL

babychoi137 : Ya ya bisa jadi bisa jadi *korban pilem

ncisksj : Ya kalo itu sih aku jg mau lah *-*

Cho Adah Joyers: Makanya trs ikutin ceritanya ya ;)

: Hayo kita tampar berjamaah biar dia sadar teman ('-')9

ShinJiWoo920202 : hahah gomawo ^^ iya bakal banyak konflik batin jd siap" siapin tisu yg banyak :p

Guest : Hahah jahat bener chingu ? mending tetem buat aku deh *simpen di kantong

melee : Jiahhh *Knp lu tor ? sarap mode on hahah

Shin : Sbar" calm down

Guestc : Jangannn nanti direbut chingu lagi hahahh lol

KyuMing : Kadang ucapan lebih mudah ketimbanh praktiknya ya... nanti bakal tau kok ^^

ouhji : Ah hahah arraso

Sera Lee : Gomawo atas nasehatnya...

fariny : hahah akan ku perhitungkan

jijidonghae : :( yahhh kok didoain begitu

this is love : Hallo ^^ salam kenal juga readera baru

Poopiie : Aduh iya iya heheh sabar ya *ksh tisu

HaeHar : Seperti biasanya kamu komen dengan penuh semngat, aku jd ngakak liatnya ^^ makasih ya atas komen kamu aku jd bener" semngat

ahel : Ne hallo ^^ kebetulan mau update juga ya jd udh cepet ni

ok sampai disini dulu, kalo ada yg gk kebalea reveiwnya protes OK. ^^

See you leter with minnkyu~~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Title :**

**Say I Love You**

**Main Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Genre :**

**Romance/Hurt**

**Warning :**

**GS,Typo(S),Imagination, Song Fic**

**Summary :**

Kyuhyun telah memiliki kekasih namun ia tak mengerti kenapa perasaannya tak bisa berubah terhadap sosok yeoja tersebut. Sungmin hampir menyerah terhadap perasaanya, ia selalu menulikan mata hatinya ketika suatu hari ia sadar dan berujar, "Benar, cinta memang akan selalu menemukan caranya meski kita mencoba menghalanginya."

** Song By : **

**Kim Yoo Jung-After Love**

**Happy Reading ^^**

Sungmin menatap penuh harap kearah lapangan basket tersebut. Sesekali ia menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kibum dengar. Kibum yang asik duduk disebelah sungmin pun sedikit merasa risih ketika yeoja disampingnya tersebut bergerak gelisah.

"Tenanglah, kyuhyun mu takan direbut oleh namja-namja itu." Sindir kibum sambil cueknya membaca komik conannya.

Sungmin mendelik tak suka kearah sahabatnya tersebut. "Kau ini selalu menyebalkan !"

Kibum masih mempertahankan gaya cueknya dan menghiraukan sungmin. Sungmin kembali memfokuskan penglihatannya kearah lapangan, dimana kyuhyun tengah berolahraga basket bersama teman-teman sekelasnya. Ia sedikit merasa lega tidak melihat taemin bersama kyuhyun secara bersamaan.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya permainan pun usai dan seketika para siswa-siswi yang berada dilapangan pun berhamburan. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu gugup.

"Kyuhyun-" Sungmin menyodorkan sebotol air mineral yang ia pegang sedari tadi, ketika melihat kyuhyun berjalan kearah keluar sungmin segera menghampirinya.

Langkah kyuhyun terhenti untuk beberapa saat dan memandang botol air mineral tersebut namun ia tak berminat untuk mengambilnya.

"Ini untuk mu."

"Aku tidak haus."

Kyuhyun berlalu saja ketika sungmin masih dengan posisi masih menyodorkan sebotol air mineral tersebut. Hati sungmin langsung mencelos, ia merasakan hatinya terasa tercubit. Begitu sakit.

Hubungannya dengan kyuhyun tak kunjung membaik, setelah kejadian seminggu lalu semakin memperparah hubungan mereka. Kyuhyun masih mengacuhkannya dan semakin terlihat dingin.

Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya mencoba menyembunyikan ekspresi kecewa dan terlukanya. 'Kenapa jadi seperti ini ?' Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Yaa kyuhyun-ssi, kau sungguh keterlaluan eoh ?" Kibum yang sedari hanya duduk manis melihat pemandangan kyu-min mulai geram dan langsung menghampiri kyuhyun. Gadis tomboy itu dengan sombong dan wajah menantangnya mencegat kyuhyun yang hendak melangkah.

Kyuhyun masih mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya. "Menyingkirlah,"

"Shireo, kau benar-benar keterlaluan. Cepat minta maaf pada sungmin." Kibum sedikit terbawa emosi ketika melihat sikap kyuhyun yang begitu acuh terhadap sahabatnya tersebut.

"Ini tidak ada urusannya dengan mu, menyingkir!."

"Kau-"

"Kibum, hentikan." Pinta sungmin begitu lirih. "kyuhyun mung-"

Namun dengan tidak kepeduliannya, kyuhyun langsung melenggang meninggalkan dua yeoja tersebut. Sungmin bahkan belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Lihatlah namja angkuh itu ! Kau ini sudah putuskan saja kyuhyun. Aku sudah berkali-kali memberikan saran untuk mu. Ah membuat kesal saja sungguh." Kibum berkacak pinggang sambil menatap kesal kearah kyuhyun dari kejauhan.

"Seandainya saja bisa ku lakukan." Ujar sungmin begitu frustasi.

Keduanya akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali kekelas mereka setelah bell istirahat telah usai.

Seperti biasa, sungmin kembali murung dan menempelkan pipinya dimeja hingga membuat kibum jengah.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah kau fikirkan. Bukankah setelah liburan musim panas kita akan mulai ujian. Fokus saja untuk belajar, tidak usah memikirkan hal-hal lain." Kibum mencoba memberi nasehat bijaknya.

Sungmin langsung menegapkan badannya dan menoleh kearah kibum. "Aku tidak bisa belajar jika tidak bersama kyuhyun. Bagaimana ?"

"Ah kau benar-benar membuat orang frustasi saja, kalau begitu kita lakukan bersama. Kau puas ?"

Sungmin sedikit tersenyum tipis, terselip rasa hangat direlung hatinya. Setidaknya kibum tulus bersahabat dengannya. Gadis itu walau menyebalkan tapi dibalik sifatnya yang menjengkelkan terlihat sisi perhatiannya terhadap sungmin. Sungmin bisa merasakannya itu.

"Gomawo" Ujar sungmin begitu tulus.

Kangin menghela nafas kasarnya ketika suara-suara itu masih terngiang diotaknya. Tampaknya kyuhyun berhasil membuatnya kesal dan frustasi.

Dengan sadisnya, namja berambut blonde itu menendang meja didepannya sampai meja tersebut terdorong cukup jauh dan meurusak susunan bangku dan meja lain didepannya.

Beberapa siswa siswi disekitarnya terlonjak kaget karena kegaduhan tersebut. Namun dengan acuhnya kangin berlalu saja meninggalkan kelasnya dan mengabaikan kim seongsangnim yang meneriaki namanya ketika guru tersebut memasuki kelas.

"Ada apa dengannya ?" Bisik sungmin tak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap kangin yang aneh menurutnya. Namja itu bahkan seminggu ini tak mengganggunya lagi sejak kejadian itu.

"Molla, dia bahkan sudah uring-uringan seminggu ini. Menyebalkan, dia merusak fasilitas sekolah saja." Kibum menggerutu karena ialah yang harus mengurus pengajuan beberapa proposal dirapat osis akibat perusakan yang dilakukan kangin. Merepotkan.

***Flasback ON**

"Sial, kenapa harus selalu aku yang melihatnya."

Kangin memegang setir sepedanya begitu kencang saat melihat adegan kyu-min didepannya. Entah kenapa ia ingin berlari kearah sungmin dan berteriak didepan gadis bodoh itu agar tersadar. Siapapun pasti bisa melihatnya, kyuhyun tidak mencintai sungmin. Mungkin kangin bisa mengambil kesimpulan dari opsinya tentang sungmin naif atau bodoh. Jelas jika sungmin memang bodoh, sangat-sangat bodoh menurutnya.

Kangin tertegun ketika melihat wajah sungmin yang penuh dengan isyarat kesedihan tengah berjalan kearahnya. Kaki dan wajah sialannya tak mau bersingkron dengan otaknya. Ia tak bisa memalingkan wajahnya sejenak dari pandangan sungmin.

"Kangin-ssi, kau-" Sungmin tampak begitu kaget melihat kangin dengan wajah datarnya memandang kearahnya. "Apa kau mendengarkannya semua ?"

"Oh." Kangin menjawabnya dengan singkat, sebenarnya ia tak mau berlama-lama lagi didekat sungmin ia begitu takut akan kontrol jantungnya yang tak menentu.

Sungmin menunduk tak berani menatap kangin, ia malu sekaligus takut. "Aku mohon, jangan mengatakan pada siapapun." Lirihnya terdengar begitu memilukan ditelinga kangin.

"Ah ini sudah terlalu larut, sampai jumpa sungmin."

Kangin tak berniat menjawabnya dan berlalu saja mengayuhkan sepedanya menjauhi sungmin.

Sampai didepan gerbang besar kediaman keluarga lee tersebut, kangin berhenti mengayuhkan sepedanya. Ia dorong sedikit gerbang tersebut agar ia dan sepedanya dapat keluar dan ketika ia hendak menaiki kembali sepedanya suara bass berhasil menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Apa kau ini, menyukai kekasih ku ?"

Kangin menoleh kearah belakangnnya dimana kyuhyun tengah bersandar ditembok pembatas gerbang rumahnya dan rumah sungmin. Dengan gaya angkuhnya kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana pendeknya.

"Berhenti melakukan itu. Sungmin. Dia tidak akan pernah melihat mu. Kau hanya membuang waktu mu saja." Kyuhyun berujar begitu dingin dan wajahnya tampak tak bersahabat saat ini.

Tepat sasaran, entah kenapa perkataan kyuhyun begitu mengena. Kangin bahkan tidak bisa membalas perkataan kyuhyun dan membiarkan namja stoic itu berlalu saja dari hadapannya. Kangin yang terkenal dengan ototnya pun tak ia gunakan saat ini. Dibandingkan dengan otot, kangin faham jika menghadapi seorang kyuhyun haruslah menggunakan otak bukan otot.

***Flashback Off**

******************CL*******************

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika meilhat rerumputan liar kembali tumbuh dengan seenaknya saja. Ia bahkan seminggu ini belum menyelesaikan hukumannya tapi rumput-rumput liar itu tumbuh lagi. Ya, kim saem memberikan keringanan padanya dan kangin untuk menyelasaikan hukumannya tersebut. Namun yang menjalani hukumannya hanya ia seorang, kangin menolak mentah-mentah.

'Rumput liar kau tumbuh ditempat yang tidak seharusnya kau tempati. Kau bahkan tumbuh seenaknya saja. Apa seperti ini juga perasaan sesorang ketika jatuh cinta ? Ia tidak bisa memilih tempat dan tumbuh seenaknya saja. Apa perasaan seperti ini juga yang kau rasakan pada taemin, kyuhyun ?'

Sungmin menghela nafasnya membuang pikiran negatifnya. Mungkin jika dulu ada beberapa yeoja yang mencoba mendekati kyuhyun, ia tak segan-segan untuk melabrak yoeja-yeoja itu dan menjambaknya habis-habisan. Tapi entah kenapa ia tak bisa melakukannga juga pada taemin. Ia tak mempunyai keberanian jika itu taemin. Ia tak mau kyuhyun membencinya karena menganggu taemin.

Ia masih ingat pada tahun ajaran baru ketika mereka menapaki kelas 11, ia melabrak seulgi siswa baru dikelas 10. Juniornya tersebut digosipkan mendekati kyuhyun secara terang-terangan hingga membuat kepala sungmin mendidih. Dengan sadisnya, sungmin langsung menjambak dan mencakar wajah seulgi secara membabi buta. Setelahnya sungmin harus mendapatkan ceramah BP selama 4 jam full dan kyuhyun memarahinya habis-habisan. "Apa kau ini seorang preman ? Kau bertindak seolah kau bukan pelajar."

Sungmin tersenyum miris, ia bahkan mengingat dengan jelas semua perkataan sarkatis kyuhyun pada saat itu. Meski ia mengatakan cemburu sekalipun kyuhyun tetap menghiraukannya dan menyalahkan tindakannya.

"Kau tidak boleh tumbuh disini-" Sungmin menuding kearah rerumputan liar tersebut. "Karena ini bukan tempat mu. Kyuhyun juga tidak boleh mencintai taemin, karena kyuhyun hanya boleh mencintai ku ! Baik, mari kita cabut semua !"

Dengan bangganya sungmin tersenyum manis melihat hasil kerjanya saat ini. Semua rerumputan liar itu berhasil ia cabut. Emosi berdampak sangat banyak pada semangatnya. Kadang kita perlu menggunakan otot bukan hanya sekedar otak, pikirnya.

"Ah ?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya ketika melihat benda aneh yang berkilauan beberapa centi dari tempatnya. Rasa penasarannya kembali muncul dan menghampiri benda tersebut.

"Choi Minho ?" Sungmin menyebutkan nama yang tertera dibenda tersebut. Dahi sungmin mengerut seolah mengingat nama tersebut pernah ia dengar. Bukankah taemin pernah menyebutkan nama tersebut ketika insiden itu terjadi, fikirnya. Lalu samar-samar sungmin mencoba mengingat lambang seragam sekolah namja tersebut.

"Geure, itu dia !" Sungmin melonjak kegirangan. Ia bersyukur karena otaknya masih mengingat lambang itu. Setidaknya ini salah satu jalan baginya untuk meluruskan semua permasalahannya dengan kyuhyun.

****************CL********************

Kirin High School merupakan sekolah khusus untuk namja. Sekolah menengah atas tersebut salah satu sekolah terbaik dikorea saat ini selain IKHS. Sekolah tersebut memang mengutamakan kedisiplinan dan peraturan yang begitu ketat. Walau sebagian siswa-siswa tersebut tetap akan selalu ada yang melanggarnya.

Para namja tersebut tinggal diasrama dan hanya bagi mereka yang berada dalam kelas 12 sajalah yang sudah berhak meninggalkan asrama. Selebihnya tetap akan tinggal diasrama. Tidak ada hari tanpa peraturan selain hari sabtu dan minggu.

Sabtu ini mungkin bukan hari keburuntungan sungmin untuk menemui minho. Ia seharusnya bisa mengontrol diri. Karena sialnya, beberapa namja-namja tersebut mengganggunya dan terus menggodannya secara bergantian. Dirinya seolah dilecehkan. Sungmin terus menggelengkan kepalanya menolak halus ajakan beberapa namja yang tengah menggodanya. Sungmin bahkan berfikir jika kyuhyun jauh lebih tampan dari mereka, jika dibandingkan pun mereka takan ada artinya dimata sungmin.

Sungmin mulai tersudut ketika namja-namja tersebut dengan terang-terangan memojokanya kedinding gerbang sekolah mereka. Rasanya sungmin ingin menangis saat ini, ia tidak percaya jika saat ini ia bak memasuki kandang macan. Sungguh mengerikan.

"Kyaaaaa andweee!" Sungmin berteriak histeris ketika namja-namja tersebut mencoba mendekatinya dan bermaksud menciumnya. Tubuhnya langsung merosot dan meringkuk ketakutan.

"Sunbe-nim, apa yang kalian lakukan ?" Tiba-tiba suara bariton seseorang membuyarkan sekelompok namja yang tengah memojokan sungmin tersebut.

Beberapa namja tersebut langsung berhamburan melarikan diri ketika melihat sosok tersebut. Sungmin masih meringkuk ketakutan memegangi kepalanya sendiri. Sosok namja tersebut tersenyum miring ketika melihat tingkah konyol sungmin.

"Adik kecil, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini eoh ?" Tanya namja tersebut dengan senyum mengejek.

Sungmin langsung mendongak dan menatap langsung kearah namja tersebut. Ia sedikit terpanah melihat ketampanan namja tersebut tak jauh berbeda dengan kyuhyun. Gayanya bahkan tak jauh berbeda dengan kyuhyun. Memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana. Hal yang sering kyuhyun lakukan dan senyum miring itu, kyuhyun sering melakukannya ketika tengah mengejeknya. Kenapa namja didepannya ini begitu mirip ?.

"Kau ini, apa menyukai ku ?"

Sungmin langsung membuang semua pemikirannya beberapa saat lalu karena ucapan namja tersebut saat ini. Ia menyesal karena menyamakan kyuhyun dengan namja asing didepannya tersebut. Kyuhyun tidak segenit namja didepannya tersebut, terlalu berbanding terbalik. Ah benar-benar sia-sia.

"Hahahah kau ini lucu sekali adik kecil. Aku tidak tertarik pada anak SMP seperti mu." Ucapnya begitu dengan nada mengejek melihat wajah syok sungmin.

Sungmin langsung berdiri dari tempatnya dan berkacak pinggang menghela nafas. "Apa ? Kau-apa kau bilang ? Adik kecil ?Aku ini siswi tingkat akhir SMA kau harus tahu itu !"

"Kau pasti berbohong."

"Yaa ! Kau lihat ini !" Dengan berapi-api sungmin membusungkan dadanya dan menunjukkan lambang sekolahnya yang berada disaku dadanya.

Namja tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap tak berminat. Sungmin menatap aneh pun langsung menyilangkan kedua tangannya kedepan dadanya mencoba menghalangi pandangan namja tersebut kearah dadanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat, kau ini mesum sekali !"

"Tidak mungkin,-" Namja tersebut kumudian meneliti kembali bagian tubuh sungmin dan wajahnya tampak frustasi, "dari segi mana pun kau ini tidak ada yang bagus."

"Kau-"

"Shin ! Kajja !"

Keduanya menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut dimana namja bertubuh tambun tengah menatap namja jangkung didepan sungmin tersebut. Namja tambun tersebut melambaikan tangannya agar namja didepan sungmin tersebut mengikutinya.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa adik kecil !" Namja jangkung tersebut mengacak pelan helaian rambut atas sungmin.

"Dia itu siapa, berani sekali. Bocah menyebalkan !" Gerutu sungmin sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Ah, aku kesini untuk mencari minho ! Aku harus menemukannya !" Sungmin menepuk jidatnya kembali memfokuskan matanya kearah sekitar gerbang. Karena bocah itu dirinya melupakan misinya mendatangi sekolah ini. Menyebalkan.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya mencoba mensetabilkan emosinya akibat kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Foxynya ia edarkan kembali mencari sosok minho. Hampir saja sungmin melewati sosok minho itu sendiri ketika 3 namja melewatinya dengan sesekali tertawa renyah. Ia teringat sesuatu dan langsung mencegat 3 namja tersebut.

"Kau-Apa kau ini Choi minho ?" Tanya sungmin yakin jika namja didepannya itu memang benar minho.

Minho mengerutkan dahinya karena heran yeoja didepannya tersebut mengetahui namanya. Apakah ia setenar itu.

"Kau ini siapa ?" Tanya minho balik.

Sungmin menyipitkan matanya dan bibirnya pun mengikuti. Menahan emosi sungguh melelahkan. "Apa kau tidak mengingat ku ?"

Minho semakin mengerutkan dahinya. Mata sipitnya hampir melebar sempurna ketika ia mendapatkan memorinya kembali beberapa waktu lalu dan yeoja didepannya tersebut tentu ia ingat dengan jelas saat ini.

"Kau-," Minho mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengatakan 'Iya'. "Anniyo. Mungkin kau salah orang." Minho bergerak mencoba menjauh namun sayangnya sungmin lebih dulu menarik kemeja seragam minho dan membuat namja itu terhuyung kedepan sungmin.

"Jelas kau mengingatnya, kau harus ikut dengan ku." Sungmin menarik kerah minho dan menyeretnya menjauh dari kedua sahabat minho.

Kedua sahabat minho menatap tak percaya pemandangan didepannya tersebut. Seorang Choi minho kini tengah diseret oleh seorang yeoja. Itu sangat mustahil, taemin bahkan belum pernah bisa membujuk minho agak berhenti membolos tapi yeoja beberapa saat lalu sungguh tergolong tangguh karena berhasil menundukan seorang troubel maker sekolah semacam minho.

"Apa dia itu kekasih baru minho ya ? Manis juga."

Namja berambut blonde disebelahnya langsung menampar sadis kepala sahabat disebelahnya tersebut. "Jangan berfikir aneh-aneh. Tidak mungkin semudah itu minho dan taemin putus. Sudah, lebih baik kita pergi !"

****************CL***************

_**Cheoeum neol mannan seolelideon tteollimeul hoesanghae**_

_**Caffeine himeul bilryeo**_

_**Kkok chaenggideon geunyeoui seoltang**_

_**Syrupijen i kkeunjeokhami nan sriheo….**_

Lagu Caffe big bang mengalun dengan indah dalam setiap liriknya memenuhi sebuah caffe disebuah caffe bergaya remaja tersebut. Terlihat dari beberapa remaja yang tak jauh berbeda dengan sungmin dan minho, beberapa dari pengunjung tersebut masih mengenakan seragam sekolah masing-masing meski beberapa dari mereka memang bukan lagi dari kalangan anak sekolahan.

Sungmin menatap tajam namja didepannya tersebut. Jika saja ini bak dalam komik, sudah dipastikan banyak gambar petir diatas kepala sungmin.

Minho menguap bosan dan sesekali menyesap cappucino dingin didepannya dengan cuek.

"Minho-ssi.."

Minho mendongak malas menatap yeoja didepannya. "Kau membuang waktu ku untuk bersenang-senang. Bicaralah atau aku akan pergi ?"

Minho mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil tas slempangnya. Sungmin mulai panik dan segera ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku roknya.

"Hey tunggu ! Jika kau pergi aku akan mematahkan ini ?" Ancam sungmin dengan memegang benda tersebut.

Namja tersebut mengerutkan dahinya dan membalikkan badannya. Betapa terkejutnya minho melihat pin namanya tersebut yang hilang beberapa waktu lalu kini ditangan sungmin.

"Kau-" Minho mengeram marah, baginya pin nama tersebut adalah segalanya. Dimana peraturan sekolahnya berlaku sebagai lambang harga diri, seseorang layak mendapatkan pin tersebut jika siap mental bersekolah disekolah tersebut. Pin tersebut tidak dapat diganda ulangkan ketika hilang dan dengan alasan apapun. Pin nama tersebut hanya akan diperoleh siswa tingkat awal saja sampai mereka lulus pin nama tersebut haruslah mereka jaga. Jika tidak, maka hukuman yang 2 minggu ini minho dapatkan akan menanti mereka. "Kau, dari mana kau mendapatkannya. Berikan pada ku !" Minho langsung menghampiri sungmin dan berusaha merebut pin nama tersebut. Namun sungmin lebih gesit lagi dan langsung menyembunyikannya dibelakang punggungnya.

"Tidak akan, sebelum kau menyetujui permintaan ku." Sungmin mencoba menirukan smirk mengerikan kangin dan itu gagal, karena ia malah terlihat konyol didepan minho.

"Baik-baiklah. Apa yang harus aku lakukan." Minho menyerah.

"Pertama, kau harus kembali duduk"

Minho menurutinya dan duduk dengan malas-malasan.

"Kedua,-"Sungmin sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Kau harus menjelaskan kesalahfaham diantara kita dihadapan kekasih ku ! Bagaimana ? Apa kau setuju ?"

"Tidak bisa dipercaya, kenapa aku harus melakukam itu hah ?"

"Karena itu penting bagi ku ! Karena waktu itu, kekasih ku salah faham !"

Minho menampakan smirknya dan memandang remeh kearah sungmin. Dengan gerakan seduktif mungkin ia dekati sungmin dan mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah meja. "Kau yakin dia bersikap salah fahan atau ini hanya alasan ?" bisik minho begitu pelan.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya, "Maksud mu ?"

"Dengar sungmin, kadang namja hanya membutuhkan alasan dan waktu saja ketika ingin memutuskan sesuatu. Mungkin kekasih mu itu hanya sedang mencari alasan yang tepat untuk memutuskan hubungan kalian Hahahah" Minho tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya tanpa menyadari ekspresi sungmin berubah menjadi sendu menatap minho.

"Hey kau ini lucu sekali hahah" Seketika minho menghentikan tawanya ketika melihat mata sungmin yang tiba-tiba saja berkaca-kaca. "Khm, baiklah aku hanya bercanda sungmin-ssi. Maafkan aku." Sesalnya.

Sungmin masih diam seribu bahasa dan matanya tampak memancarkan kecewa dan terluka akan perkataan minho beberapa saat lalu.

"Eh, aku hanya bercanda tadi. Itu tidak benar, jangan menangis." Hibur minho ketika melihat mata sungmin yang berkaca-kaca.

Sungmin menundukan kepalanya memandang cappucino yang belum tersentuh olehnya. Perkataan minho tampaknya begitu mengena dihati sungmin. "Tidak, mungkin itu benar."Ucapnya begitu lirih.

"Sudah-sudah, baiklah aku melakukannya, jadi kumohon jangan begitu.".

"Benarkah ? kau akan melakukannya ? benar ?"

Minho tercengang dan hampir saja jatuh dari tempat duduknya melihat perubahan ekspresi sungmin saat ini berbanding terbalik dengan beberapa saat lalu. Wajahnya begitu cerah dan jangan lupakan senyum lima jarinya.

"Kau tunggu disini, aku akan segera kembali." Sungmin berpamitan pada minho untuk menelphone kyuhyun. Yeoja kelinci itu bergerak menjauh dari minho dan memunggunginya dan menatap kaca transparan caffe tersebut.

Beberapa saat hanya nada tunggu yang sungmin dengar dari sebrang sana dan berakhir dengan jawaban 'Silahkan mencoba beberapa saat lagi'. Tak putus asa, ia mencoba sekali lagi dan masih saja nada tunggu yang ia dengar. Mata foxy-nya bergerak gelisah dan tanpa sengaja foxy-nya menemukan pemandangan yang tak biasa didepannya.

Segera sungmin matikan ponselnya dan kembali menekan tombol 'Call' ia berharap jika didepannya tersebut bukan seseorang yang yang ia maksud. Namun sialnya itu memang benar, dia seseorang itu. Sungmin membeku setelah seseorang disebrang sana menjawab panggilan selulernya. Jatung sungmin bertedak begitu keras dan berharap ini hanya mimpi dan tanpa sadar, secara naluri ia bergerak kearah objek yang ia maksud dan menghiraukan panggilan minho.

"Ada apa dengannya, begitu aneh."

Minho menggelengkan kepalanya dan menolehkan kepalanya menatap dimana tadi sungmin berdiri. Dan betapa kagetnya minho mendapati pemandangan disebrangnya tersebut. Kekasihnya tengah berdiri dengan namja yang tak ia kenal dan lebih lagi kekasihnya tersenyum begitu cantik memandang namja disampingnnya.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-" Lirih sungmin begitu pilu seolah lidahnya sudah mati rasa. Ia bahkan tak sanggup untuk lebih dekat lagi untuk memastikan sosok yang tak jauh darinya tersebut adalah sosok kyuhyun, namun ia juga begitu penasaran.

"Nde ?"

"Kyuhyun, apa itu benar kau ?"

Kyuhyun menutup panggilan tersebut dan dengan ekspresi dinginnya, namja berambut caramel tersebut menoleh dan mendapati ekspresi sungmin yang terlihat kaku dan dari matanya, kyuhyun bisa merasakan perasaan terluka itu.

Kyuhyun hanya diam dan tak berniat menghampiri sungmin. Keduanya masih menatap dari pandangan jauh, sungmin bahkan masih menggenggam handphone miliknya ditelinganya.

Minho bergerak mengikuti jejak sungmin dan langsung menghampiri kyuhyun dan taemin, menghiraukan sungmin dibelakangnnya. Dengan gayanya yang cukup acuh, minho langsung menarik pergelangan tangan taemin hingga membuat yeoja berambut ikal tersebut meringis kesakitan. "Kau, apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan namja ini ?"

"Kami-"

******************CL********************

"Jadi seperti itu, kau tidak perlu salah faham lagi pada ku !" Jelas minho, setelah insiden beberapa saat lalu keempatnya memutuskan untuk menyelesaikannya dengan kepala dingin. Mereka tampaknya masih mempunyai rasa malu untuk berdebat didepan umum dan menjadi pusat perhatian.

Kyuhyun hanya diam seribu bahasa dan tetap mempertahankan ekspresi dinginnya. Ia bahkan tidak begitu memperdulikan penjelasan minho atas kesalah fahaman beberap waktu lalu. Ia tampak tak terkejut akan kebenaran tersebut.

"Jika tak ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi, kami berpamitan kalau begitu."

Kyuhyun tanpa bersopan santun lagi langsung menarik pergelangan tangan sungmin agar mengikutinya.

"Tidak bisa dipercaya, dia itu sangat sombong sekali tsk !" Umpat minho setelah kepergian kyu-min.

Taemin diam dan tak berniat merespon perkataan minho. Gadis itu memang terkenal akan irit bicaranya bahkan terhadap kekasihnya sekalipun.

"Maaf aku terlalu berlebihan, aku seharusnya tahu diri. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi." Minho mulai bergerak menggeser kursi miliknya dan meraih tas selempangnya.

"Jangan pergi." Lirih taemin begitu terdengar memilukan.

Minho bahkan masih dengan jelas mendengarnya namun namja bermata elang tersebut mengabaikannya dan terus berjalan menjauh dari taemin.

Air mata taemin tak bisa lagi ditahan dan jatuh begitu saja tanpa bisa ia kontrol. Ia bahkan pintar dalam menyembunyikan ekspresinya namun tidak dengan air matanya. Choi Minho, hanya namja itu yang mampu membuatnya menangis tanpa bisa ia kontrol. Perasaan terluka dan kecewa masih dalam hatinya, sulit baginya untuk memaafkan minho namun lebih sulit lagi untuk membuang jauh namja itu dari otaknya.

*************CL***************

Keduanya masih diam tanpa kata, semenjak meninggalkan caffe tersebut. Hanya saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain dan berjalan layaknya sepasang kekasih biasa dan normal tentunya.

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas kearah sungmin dan sedari tadi hanya menunduk dan tak bersuara seperti biasanya. Berisik dan menyebalkan.

'Merepotkan saja'

Sungmin tersentak ketika merasakan kyuhyun melepas genggaman tangan mereka secara tiba-tiba.

"Kyu-" Cicit sungmin.

"Ada yang perlu ku beli, kau bisa pulang terlebih dulu jika kau mau."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban sungmin terlebih dulu, kyuhyun melangkah memasuki toko peralatan tulis didepannya tersebut.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, sungmin langsung mengikuti langkah kyuhyun dan mengekor dibelakangnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mendapati tebakannya tidak meleset.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya sedikit heran apa yang akan dibeli kyuhyun sampai harus menggunakan keranjang. Apa sebanyak itu ?.

"Menurut mu, warna apa yang harus ku pilih ?" Kyuhyun menunjukan gulungan-gulungan kertas manila didepannya.

Sungmin tersenyum penuh arti kearah gulungan-gulungan kertas tersebut. Dan sepertinya kyuhyun merutuki pertanyaan restorisnya tersebut, ia bahkan berniat menarik ucapannya.

"Sudah-"

"Pink ! Itu sangat bagus bukan." Sungmin tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi gusar kyuhyun. Tampaknya suasana diantara mereka mencair begitu saja, kyuhyun dan sungmin tak begitu secanggung beberapa saat lalu.

"Kyu-sebenarnya-" Sungmin menghentikan kegiatan pilih memelih kertas-kertas tersebut dan menoleh kearah kyuhyun. "kau dan taemin-ssi,-apa yang kalian lakukan ?"

Sungmin mulai bergerak gelisah dan mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ia sedikit merutuki pertanyaannya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang akan kyuhyun katakan, bagaimana jika tak sesuai dengan pemikirannya.

Kyuhyun masih saja sibuk memilah kertas-kertas tersebut. Baginya pertanyaan sungmin tidak terlalu sulit untuk ia jawab namun perkataan donghae beberapa hari lalu mampu mengusiknya saat ini.

'Kau mana boleh melakukannya, kau hanya memiliki dua pilihan. Jika kau menyukai taemin kau harus memutuskan sungmin, atau yang kedua kau belajar mencintai lee sungmin.'

"Memangnya apa yang akan aku lakukan memurut mu ?" Dengan santainya kyuhyun memasukan beberapa kertas manila berwarna pink tersebut kedalam keranjang belanjaannya kemudian berlalu.

Sungmin memanyunkan bibirnya begitu imut dan menggemaskan. Ia bahkan bertanya, namun kenapa jawaban yang ia dapat juga sebuah pertanyaan. "Kau menyebalkan !" Namun meski begitu sungmin tetap mengikuti langkah kyuhyun. Ia kesal, kesal sekali karena bodoh mencintai kyuhyun meski ia tahu namja stoic tersebut menyebalkan.

"Lalu apa ?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mendengarkan pertanyaan sungmin yang terdengar begitu menuntut. Namun yang dia lakukan hanya sibuk memilih styrofoam. "Memangnya apa yang akan aku lakukan dengan yeoja yang sudah memiliki kekasih ? Lagi pula-" Kyuhyun kembali memasukan styrofoam yang berhasil ia pilih kedalam keranjangnya. "aku sudah memiliki mu"

Sungmin tersipu malu dan pipinya merona merah mendapati perkataan kyuhyun beberapa saat lalu. Ia sisihkan helaian rambut ikalnya kesamping telinga kanannya. "Benarkah ?" Tanya sungmin begitu malu-malu menunduk.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul menyaksikan wajah merona sungmin. "Oh" Kyuhyun kembali melangkah kederetan peralatan lainnya tanpa menunggu sungmin terlebih dulu.

Sungmin langsung berlarian kecil dan langsung menubruk lengan kyuhyun memeluknya begitu erat. "Hehe kalau begitu katakan !"

Kyuhyun sedikit merasa lega karena tak terlalu banyak pengunjung toko ini. "Sungmin!" Protes kyuhyun ketika lengannya masih dipeluk erat.

"Aku tidak peduli, kau ini kekasih ku. Cepat katakan."

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, memaksa sungmin sekalipun tidak akan ada gunanya. "Yang ingin kami lakukan itu-" Kyuhyun meraih lem kertas ditangannya dan menunjukannya kehadapan sungmin. "Ini."

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya, "Lem ? memang apa yang akan kalian lalukan dengan lem ?" Sungmin sedikit menggaruk keningnya yang tak gatal.

"Tidak bisa dipercaya, kau benar-benar bodoh." Caci kyuhyun tak sabaran.

Sungmin langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Eh !" Ptotesnya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dan bergerak mendekat kearah wajah sungmin. "Bodoh, kami hanya ingin membeli beberapa peralatan untuk tugas kelompok kami." Jelas kyuhyun dengan tampang mengejek.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafas leganya. Rupanya bukan hal buruk, seperti berkencan.

"Kalau begitu kita butuh yang lebih besar." Sungmin langsung memasukan lem berukuran super kedalam keranjang kyuhyun.

"Weh, aku tidak membutuhkannya sebanyak itu !" Protes kyuhyun dan berusaha mengembalikannya kembali, namun sungmin memasukannya lagi.

"Kau perlu ! Jadi kau tidak perlu membelinya lagi bersama taemin." Sungmin tersenyum polos dan itu membuat jantung kyuhyun sedikit berdesir.

Dengan licahnya sungmin memilih barang lainnya dengan ukuran super tentunya. Kyuhyun sedikit memijat pelipisnya dan beberapa kali berteriak agar sungmin menghentikan tindakannya itu.

"Sungmin ! Aku tidak membutuhkannya ! Kenapa kau memasukannya kedalam keranjang ku !"

******************CL******************

"Ini sangat berat, kau tega sekali !"

Kyuhyun hanya menoleh sebentar kearah belakang tubuhnya dimana seorang yeoja tengah tergopoh-gopoh membawa 2 paper bag tengah mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Kyu~~" Sungmin mulai meluncurkan aegyonya berharap kyuhyun menoleh kembali dan menawarkannya bantuan.

Berhasil, kyuhyun menoleh dan menghampirinya. Sungmin tersenyum tertahan ketika melihat langkah kyuhyun yang semakin mendekat kearahnya.

Kyuhyun sedikit mencondongkan badannya kearah sungmin dan kemudian berbisik pelan, "Bukankah itu ulah mu sendiri ! Jadi bawa saja hm."

"Tentu sa-" Sungmin menghentikan ucapannya dan kemudian menunduk "baiklah, tapi ini sungguh berat." Foxy beningnya mulai berkaca-kaca menatap kyuhyun. Namun kyuhyun tak terkecoh dan dengan cepat ia bergerak meninggalkan sungmin.

"Jahat sekali sih ! Aish, aku pasti akan menyesal menjadi kekasihnya ! Dia bahkan tidak romantis ! Kyuhyun tunggu !"

Sungmin kembali mengejar langkah namja angkuh didepannya tersebut dan cukup berhasil. "Kau tega sekali meninggalkan ku !" Keluhnya begitu manja.

"Sudah ku bilang, kau terlalu lelet."

"Aish !"

Sungmin memanyunkan kembali bibirnya dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya dan sesekali foxy indahnya menjelajah tempat disekitarnya. Dan tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sebuah photobox disebrang jalan. Sungmin tersenyum misterius ketika memikirkan sesuatu dalam otaknya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi gadis lincah itu berlarian mendekat kearah kyuhyun dan mencegat langkah kekasihnya tersebut.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan ?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya heran dengan kelakuan sungmin.

"Heheh" Sungmin menampakan deretan gigi kelincinya dan tersenyum penuh arti. "Ayo kita lakukan sesuatu !"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan kyuhyun terlebih dahulu, gadis tersebut menyeretnya kearah photobox disebrang jalan tersebut.

"Ayo kita mengambil gambar !" Sungmin mulai memasukan beberapa lembar won kedalam alat otomatis dan menekan tombol-tombolnya.

"Weh, Lee sungmin...aku tidak bilang setuju bukan, aku tidak mau melakukannya !" Kyuhyun memprotes tidak setuju dan bergerak keluar dari ruangan berebentuk persegi panjang itu, namun sungmin lebih gesit menahannya.

"Tidak boleh, kau harus melakukannya." Sungmin langsung menarik lengan kyuhyun dan terjadilah tarik menarik saat kamera mulai siap mengabadikan moment tersebut. Mesin otomatis tersebut mengeluarkan selembar kertas berwarna. Sungmin terlihat cengoh dan lemas seketika dan meraih selembar kertas kecil tersebut dan memandangnya tak percaya. Mereka bahkan tak sempat berpose dan yang terlihat hanya dua orang yang sedang tarik menarik. Sungmin merutuki tindakannya tersebut kenapa ia lupa men setting waktu untuk mengambil gambar mereka dan tidak mengulurnya sampai kyuhyun bisa dibujuk.

Kyuhyun sedikit mengintip hasil photobox tersebut dari tangan sungmin. Ia sedikit bernafas lega karena 9 foto yang berhasil dicetak dalam satu lembar kertas kecil tersebut hanya berisikan moment mereka yang saling tarik menarik. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika dirinya harus berpose seromantis mungkin seperti didalam otak sungmin. Ia tidak akan bisa.

"Eh, hayo kita pulang. Ini sudah terlalu sore !" Kyuhyun mencoba mengalihkan perhatian sungmin dari hasil photobox tersebut. Sungmin mendongak lesu, matanya begitu layu dan berjalan mendahului kyuhyun sambil membawa 2 paper bag milik kyuhyun tentunya.

Entah kenapa kyuhyun menjadi tak tega melihat ekspresi sungmin yang seperti itu. Sepanjang jalan mereka, sungmin hanya memandangi hasil photobox tersebut dengan lesu.

"Aku membuang-buang uang ku untuk foto seperti ini." Keluhnya sepanjang jalan. Kyuhyun tak banyak komentar, namja stoic tersebut hanya sesekali melirik sungmin dan kemudian kembali berjalan memikirkan hal.

"Berikan phonsel mu !"

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan mendongak menatap kyuhyun. Ia berfikir untuk apa kyuhyun meminta phonselnya, ini adalah hal pertama dalam hidupnya.

"Cepat berikan saja !" Keluh kyuhyun yang tak jua mendapat phonsel tersebut.

"Baiklah tunggu-" Sungmin langsung meletakan paper bag yang berada disebalah kanan tangannya. Dengan perlahan ia rogoh saku almamater seragam sekolahnya dan kemudian memberikan phonsel pribadinya pada kyuhyun.

Sungmin sedikit heran namun ia tak ambil pusing dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Chu~~

Klikkk...

Sungmin melotot tak percaya ketika blict kamera phonselnya menerpa wajahnya dan yang lebih membuatnya tak percaya lagi adalah ketika kyuhyun mencium pipinya ketika mengambil gambar tersebut. Ia bahkan secara refleks menjatuhkan kantung belanjaan mereka.

Sungmin masih terperangah dan belum sempat bisa berkedip ketika kyuhyun menyerahkan phonsel miliknya.

"Ini sudah cukup bukan."

Sungmin tersenyum bodoh ketika melihat hasil gambar tersebut. Matanya melotot menatap kearah kyuhyun yang berada disampingnya yang tengah mencium pipi gembul miliknya. Ini jauh lebih alami dan ia benar-benar bahagia. Ia tak menyangka jika akhirnya kyuhyun mau mengambil gambar bersamanya.

Sungmin menatap punggung kyuhyun yang berjalan didepannya dengan senyuman cantiknya. Ia begitu bahagia hari ini. Kyuhyun membuatnya menangis dan tersenyum bodoh dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, entah mengapa ia sedikit merasakan kelegahan dihatinya. Mungkin dari 2 pilihan yang donghae sarankan, tidak ada salahnya ia belajar. Belajar untuk mencintai kekasihnya sendiri, meski itu akan sulit untuknya. Setidaknya ia akan mencoba.

Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya dan tersenyum tulus kearah sungmin hingga membuat yeoja kelinci dibelakangnya tertegun. Kedunya saling tersenyum tulus satu sama lain.

_'Lee sungmin, maaf aku mungkin akan membuat senyum mu itu menjadi tangis. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kurasakan pada mu apa sama seperti pada gadis itu (Taemin) Apa aku mencintai mu ? Apa aku mencintainya (Taemin) ? Aku menjadi tidak yakin dan tidak tahu, sepertinya aku merasakan semua rasa suka itu menjadi hubungan yang tipis dengan cinta. Selama aku mencari tahu itu, apa kau masih sanggup bertahan bersama ku ?' _**–Kyuhyun**

_**Mianhae niga heullinnunmul alji motae**_

(Aku minta maaf bahwa aku tidak tahu alasan dibalik air mata)

_**Mianhae ijeseoya niape waseo**_

(Maafkan aku, sekarang aku tepat di depanmu)

**Kim Hyun Joong-One more time**

_'Ada pelangi dibalik hujan. Hati ku sakit dan bahagia dalam waktu bersamaan. Aku, tidak bisa menyebutnya adalah kebahagian ketika aku juga menangis karenanya. Ini bukan akhir, tapi mungkin awal penderitaan. Aku fikir aku hanya gadis remaja 18 tahun biasa yang tidak akan berfikir rumit. Menggunakan bahasa yang sulit dimengerti untuk saat ini, karena saat ini aku hanya akan mengatakan 'Eomma, Appa, aku bahagia bersamanya'.'_ **–Sungmin**

_**Janggu geobina neol**__**saranghaeseo**_

(Aku terus menerus merasa takut karena mencintaimu)

_**Deo dagaseomyeon meoleojilgga maldo mothae babocheoreom**_

(Kau akan menjauh jika aku makin mendekat, Aku seperti orang bodoh yang tak bisa berkata apapun,)

_**Neol saenggakhamyeon arin maeume**_

(Hatiku memanas saat memikirkanmu)

_**Hansumman nawa shileopshi utda uleo neo daemune apa**_

(Karenamu aku merasakan sakit, mengeluh, tertawa dan menangis yang tak berguna)

**Davichi-Because ItsYou**

END ?

ahahhah * digebug masal*

TBC kok !

Iya iya cius TBC XD hahah

TBC-

hahaha Maaf ya buat hiatus ku beberapa minggu ini, mood ku sanhay hancur. Berfikir dan membohongi diri sendiri jauh lebih menyedihkan. Skrng hanya berfikir dan berusha menerima Tp saya tetap mencintai mereka {}

Maaf juga saya tidak bisa membalas rivew kalian semua, next chap mybe. Secara garis besar mungkin saya akan mencoba menjawabnya.

Untuk mengenai typo, sudah saya bahas berkali-kali saya tidak bisa menghindari itu, saya jg sudah mengatakan saya tidak sedang membiat proposal atau laporan formal. Jadi jika saya menggunakan hiper pun itu adalah hak saya sebagai author dan saya tidak memiliki editor pribadi jd jangan terlalu berharap jika tidak ada typo. Untuk masukan kalian saya terima dan berusaha memperbaiki.y

Kedua, mengenai pemilihan karakter Kangin. Ada yang bertanya kenapa kangin bkn donghae ? Saya menggunakan kangin karena saya berfikir jika kangin cocok untuk memerankan karakter tersebut ditambah wajahnya sedikit menyeramkan (?) *digebug kangin shipper* Heheh maaf ya tp walau begitu memang saya suka karakter kangin d ff saya yg satu ini. Jika donghae saya berfikir itu tidak cocok.

Ketiga, fb kyumin jadian ? saya usahain selipin di adegan...nanti deh pikir dulu hahahah.

Ada yg greget pen mereka putus ? Hahah slow down ini belum puncak dimana permasalahn mereka. Masih adakah yang berminat membaca ff saya yg satu ini ? Atau stop sampe disini XD let give rivew eoh !

See you next leter~~

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Title :**

Say I Love You

**Main Cast :**

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim kangin

Choi minho

Taemin

**Rating :**

T

**Genre :**

Romance/Hurt

**Warning :**

GS,Typo(S),Imagination, Song Fic

**Summary :**

Kyuhyun telah memiliki kekasih namun ia tak mengerti kenapa perasaannya tak bisaberubah terhadap sosok yeoja tersebut. Sungmin hampir menyerah terhadap perasaanya, ia selalu menulikan mata hatinya ketika suatu hari ia sadar dan berujar, "Benar, cinta memang akan selalu menemukan caranya meski kita mencoba menghalanginya."

**Song By :**

Hyorin - Driving Me Crazy

**Happy Reading ^^ **

"Hey disini !" Gadis tengah duduk bersantai dibangku taman sekolah mereka itu melambaikam tangannya memberikan isyarat agar namja tengah berlarian tersebut mendekatinya.

"Hah..kau ini memanggil ku ada apa ?" Dengan nafas yang masih tersendat-sendat namja tersebut mencoba berusaha bersuara.

Namun gadis berambut pendek itu dengan sadisnya langsung mengungkung kepala dan leher namja tersebut dalam satu kali gerakan. "Kau ini lelet sekali untuk ukuran namja." Ejeknya dengan kekehan.

"Uhuk uhuk...yaa kau ini ! Apa kau ingin membunuh ku kibum."

Kibum tersenyum miring dan masih bersikeukeh untuk tidak melepaskan kepala namja tersebut. "Tidak, kau harus dihukum donghae !"

"Ku mohon." Rengek donghae dengan memelas. Ia bahkan tidak bisa berkutik, sekedar memberontak pun susah tenaga kibum memang sangat kuat untuk ukuran yeoja atau dirinya memang terlalu lemah.

Kibum mengendurkan kungkungannya namun ia tidak berniat melepaskan donghae begitu saja. "Jelaskan pada ku, apa yang kau bicarakan pada kyuhyun ? bukankah aku meminta mu untuk memberikan saran pada kyuhyun untuk memutuskan sungmin ?"

Donghae mendesah, ia menyerah dan membiarkan kibum tetap melilit kepala dan lehernya, "Aku tidak mungkin seperti itu, bukankah aneh jika aku melakukannya. Yang terpenting mereka berbaikan bukan ?"

"Benar, kalau begitu apa yang kau katakan ?"

"Tentu itu rahasia seorang namja !"

"Hahah, omo omo uri donghae sudah dewasa rupanya hhahah" Kibum tertawa mengejek.

Donghae mengendus kesal dan mencoba memberontak dari kungkungan kibum. "Sudah jangan meledek, tinggi ku bahkan sudah melebihi mu kibum !"

"Hahahah, benarkah ?"

"Weh ! Kau-"

"Hae dong (Ejekan : Kotoran anjing) !" Dari kejauhan terlihat yeoja kurus tengah menampakan gummy smilenya dan berlarian kearah donghae dan kibum. "Hae dong kau disini rupanya ? Apa-kalian sedang berkencan ?"

Siapapun yang melihatnya memang akan berfikir jika keduanya memang memiliki hubungan khusus melihat dari kedekatan mereka yang terlihat sangat akrab. Namun beberapa orang memang salah faham akan hubungan donghae dan kibum, termasuk Lee hyukjae.

Refleks keduanya saling memisahkan diri dan donghae tersenyum canggung dihadapan eunhyuk. "Tidak, tidak tidak. Kami tidak melakukannya !" Sangkal donghae begitu cepat dengan gestur telapak tangannya yang mengibas-ngibas.

"Yaa siapa pula yang ingin berkencan dengan anak cengeng seperti mu hae !" Cibir kibum dengan sadis.

"Aish berhenti mengejek ku kibum !" Protes donghae hingga membuat gelak tawa 2 yeoja cantik tersebut pecah.

"Hae dong kau lucu sekali hahah" Tambah eunhyuk.

"Kau juga berhenti memanggil ku seperti itu hyuk ! Aish ada apa dengan kalian !"

"Ah sudah-sudah, aku hampir saja lupa. Kibum, aku pinjam kekasih mu dulu eoh ?" Eunhyuk langsung bergelanyut dilengan donghae. Namja penyuka ikan tersebut terpanah dan semburat merah menjalar disekitar pipinya ketika eunhyuk tiba-tiba saja melakukannya.

"Yaa sudah kubilang aku bukan kekasihnya." Protes donghae sedikit tidak terima sedangkan kibum hanya tersenyum sekenanya.

"Ah baiklah, terserah kau saja. tapi kau harus ikut dengan ku sekarang. Jung seongsangnim memanggil kita."

Donghae dan eunhyuk memang tidak berada dalam kelas yang sama namun mereka dalam satu ekstrakurikuler yang sama yaitu dance. Keduanya memang menyukai dance. Bagi mereka dance bagian dari hidup mereka maka dari itu mereka bisa terlihat akrab dan menyatu satu sama lain.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa kibum !" Eunyuk menampakan gummy smilenya kembali sebelum menyeret donghae agar mengikutinya.

Kibum tersenyum getir melihat keduanya dari kejauhan tampak tertawa bersama dan bergurau layaknya sepasang kekasih.

_'Aku bahkan yang sudah mengenal mu lebih dulu, tapi sepertinya eunhyuk yang mendapatkan hati mu. Hae-ah...selamanya, apa aku ini hanya sahabat mu ?' _

****************CL****************

"Subak keot halki (Seperti menjilat semangka) ? Apa artinya itu manis ?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya berfikir jika jawaban yang ia simpulkan itu benar. Tangan lincahnya mulai bergerak mengisi beberapa soal buku paket bahasanya.

Namja disampingnya yang sedari tadi sibuk membaca buku pun meletakannya sejenak dan kemudian menoleh kearah sungmin dengan wajah yang mengejek. "Apa itu kesimpulan mu ? manis ? tidak mungkin." Namja itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Oh, manis. Bukankah rasa semangka itu manis. Jadi mungkin..." Sungmin tampak berfikir keras, jika saja bisa namja itu lihat sudah banyak tanda tanya diatas kepala sungmin. Sungmin langsung mengibas-ngibas tanda tanya tersebut agar menyingkir diatas kepalanya.

"Apa ?" Tanya namja tersebut dengan senyum miringnya.

"Mungkin-dunia itu bulat ya bulat benar bulat. Bukankah sama seperti semangka ha-ha-ha." Sungmin tertawa garing dan sedikit menggaruk pipinya.

"Lalu ? bagaimana hubungannya dengan pepatah itu ?" Tantang namja itu lagi.

"Tentu saja ada, mungkin pepatah itu berarti dunia itu walau banyak mengatakan kejam namun sebenarnya dunia itu indah dan manis. Geure seperti itu." Dalam hati sungmin berteriak senang, otakanya ternyata masih bisa diajak untuk berfikir. Kau memang jenius lee sungmin, fikirnya.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh Lee sungmin." Namja itu tertawa kecil mendapati kebodohan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Berhenti mengatai ku ! Kau dan kibum selalu mengjek ku." Keluh sungmin sedikit murung. Ia sedikit jengah dengan beberapa orang terdekatnya yang mangatainya bodoh. Meski ia tak banyak mengambil pusing dengan ejek-ejekan tersebut namun ia juga sedikit merasa tertanggu ketika seseorang mengatainya bodoh.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul dan sedikit mengacak rambut ikal sungmin. "Itu fakta-" Sungmin melirik sekilas dengan tatapan cemberut. "meski begitu, kau itu lucu."

Sungmin tersipu, pipinya sedikit merona. "Bbenarkah ?" sungmin menyelipkan rambutnya dibelakang telinga, kebiasaan yang sering ia lakukan ketika tersipu malu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan pasti, "Tentu, kau itu lucu membuat jawaban seperti itu. Apa kau sedang melawak ? Benar-benar bodoh !" Kyuhyun tersenyum miring.

Wajah sungmin bertambah merah, bukan karena tersipu lagi tapi karena kesal menahan amarah. Namja disampingnya itu, sungguh sangat bermulut pedas dan terlalu realistis. Tidak bisakah ia berkata romantis saja ketika mereka sedang berdua saja ? Jawabannya tentu saja 'TIDAK'.

"Kau menyebalkan !" Sungutnya. Sungmin yang kesal, mulai membereskan beberapa buku miliknya dan berniat meninggalkan atas sekolah mereka ini, dimana tempat mereka sesekali belajar bersama. Mungkin hanya sungmin yang akan belajar, apa itu disebut juga belajar bersama.

"Kau-mau kemana ? Tugas mu bahkan belum kau selesaikan ?" Kyuhyun menahan lengan sungmin yang hendak meninggalkannya.

"Aku akan menyalin saja dari kibum, kau menyebalkan."

"Kau marah ?"

"Tidak"

"Kau marah Lee sungmin."

"Tidak tidak tidak aku tidak marah kyuhyun !"

"Jelas-jelas kau marah."

"Aku tidak !" Sungmin lepas kendali dan sedikit berteriak, namun kyuhyun tetap mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya.

"Kau tidak marah? kenapa harus berteriak."

"Kau ini menyebalkan !" Sungmin merosot kebawah lagi dan berjongkok.

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli dan bergerak mendekati lee sungmin dan ikut berjongkok didepan gadisnya tersebut. Kyuhyun kemudian meletakan jari telunjuknya diatas jidat sungmin hingga membuat gadis kelinci tersebut mendongak.

"Cepat kerjakan tugas mu, bodoh."

"Kau mengatai ku lagi ! menyebalkan !" Sungut sungmin.

Kyuhyun berdiri dan mengibas pakaian yang ia kenakan agar bersih dari debu. "Aku harus pergi, bell sebentar lagi. Aku tidak ingin membolos dengan hanya membuang waktu bersama orang bodoh seperti mu." Kyuhun lagi-lagi tersenyum mengejek dan berbalik berjalan meninggalkan sungmin yang masih syok.

"Yaa !" Teriak sungmin namun kyuhyun masih dengan gaya angkuhnya memasukan tangannya kedalam saku celananya hanya mengiharaukan sungmin.

********************Cl*******************

"Kyuhyun sayanggggg" Sungmin langsung berlarian dengan semangat kearah kuhyun ketika melihat sosok namja stoic tersebut tengah berdiri diambang pintu kelasnya.

Akibat kegaduhan yang dibuat sungmin, beberapa teman sekelas kyuhyun lainnya memandang aneh ketika mereka tengah berjalan keluar kelas. Bisik-bisik beberapa yeoja pun terdengar ditelinga kyuhyun namun seperti biasa, ia akan selalu mengabaikannya.

Sungmin langsung menumbruk lengan kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat. "Hehe ayo pulang bersama." Sungmin langsung menyeret lengan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menahannya dan sedikit berusaha melepaskan pelukan tersebut. "Aku tidak bisa, masih ada yang harus ku urus sungmin."

"Apa ?" Tanya sungmin begitu penasaran. Namun tiba-tiba saja rasa penasaran tersebut berubah menjadi kekhawatiran ketika melihat sosok taemin tepat berdiri disamping kyuhyunnya.

Taemin menundukan kepalanya memberikan salam pada sungmin. Tapi sungmin tak berniat membalasnya dan kembali bergelanyut manja pada lengan kyuhyun. "Ayo kita pulang saja, hm." Bujuknya tak mau menyerah.

"Sungmin-" Kyuhyun kembali melepaskan pelukan tersebut karena merasa tak nyaman. Entah kenapa ia masih canggung jika seperti itu dihadapan taemin. "kami harus menyelesaikan tugas kelompok."

"Kalau begitu aku akan ikut." Sungmin mulai melancarkan jurus puppy eyes-nya, namun itu tak membuahkan hasil apapun kyuhyun tetap menolaknya.

"Tidak bisa, jangan kekanakan. Lagi pula-" Kyuhyun menoleh kearah belakangnnya, dimana teman sekelompoknya yang lain tengah menuju kearahnya. "kami tidak berdua, kau pasti tidak akan nyaman."

Sungmin merasa sedikit lega, setidaknya mereka tidak hanya berduan saja seperti dalam fikirannya. Dengan lesu, sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dilengan kyuhyun dan bergerak membenarkan tas slempangnya.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa." Ucapnya begitu tak bersemangat. Dengan lesunya ia berjalan namun kepalanya selalu menoleh kebelakang dimana kyuhyun masih menatapnya.

Sepanjang menelusuri lorong kelas-kelas sungmin terus menundukkan kepalanya dan sesekali menendang udara hampa dibawah kakinya seolah ia tengah menendang sebuah bola.

Mungkin ia memang harus selalu menelusuri jalan rumahnya dengan kesendirian, tak pernah ada kyuhyun disampingnya. Terhitung tahun ke 3 hubungan mereka, tapi hanya beberapa kali saja mereka bisa sejajar berjalan pulang bersama atau pun berangkat bersama. Kyuhyun, terlalu rumit untuk sungmin mengerti. Namja itu memang tidak suka dengan mengumbar apapun dalam hidupnya.

Tak terasa ia sudah berjalan jauh sampai didepan gerbang sekolah. Sesekali ia menatap iri ketika beberpa siswa siswi berpasangan tengah tertawa mesra dihadapannya. "Mereka tidak tahu tempat, jangan berpacaran disekolah !" Umpatnnya setengah berbisik. Ia bahkan tak menyadari jika ia juga seperti itu. Pabbo min.

"Kyaaaa"

Sungmin tersentak ketika dengan tiba-tiba saja seseorang menarik lengan tangannya dan membawanya kearah tembok diluar gerbang sekolahnya. Seseorang itu langsung membekap mulut sungmin. "Kau ini, benar-benar berisik."

Mata sungmin melotot tak percaya, ia sungguh tak menduga akan bertemu lagi dengan minho. Ia fikir urusannya dengan namja tampan ini sudah berakhir. Sungmin langsung menepis tangan minho dari mulutnya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, dasar penguntit !" Sungmin bergerak mengelap bibir plumpnya dengam gerakan cepat.

"Yaa, aku tidak !" Protes minho dengan cepat.

"Lalu apa jika tidak, tindakan mu itu bisa dianggap kriminal karena membekap seorang yeoja !"

"Ah tidak mungkin. Aku datang untuk mengambil pin nama ku bodoh !"

Sungmin tersenyum lima jari menampakan deretan gigi kelincinya. Ia melupakan hal itu, dan ia memang masih menyimpan pin nama minho. "Maaf."

Minho berdecih dan mengulurkan tangannya. Sungmin langsung menyambutnya dan menjabat tangan hangat tersebut. Minho sedikit kaget dan langsung menarik tangannya kembali. "Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh ! Mana pin nama ku !" Sewotnya.

"Ah itu-" Sungmin merasa sedikit malu, ia fikir jika minho mengulurkan tangannya itu bermaksud berdamai dengannya. Namun nyatanya tidak. "aku tidak membawanya saat ini."

"Kau ini, gadis menyebalkan !" Minho menggerutu kesal, hampir sebulan ini ia selalu terkena hukuman karena pin namanya tersebut berada ditangan sungmin.

"Eh, aku tidak mungkin membawanya kemana-mana. Aku akan mengembalikannya pada mu. Sungguh !"

"Aish kau i-" Minho menghentikan perkataannya ketika mata elangnya tak sengaja menangkap sosok taemin yang tengah berjalan bersama kyuhyun melewati gerbang.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya dan mengikuti arah pandangan minho. Dari balik tembok, ia bergerak mengintip pemandangan luar. Matanya memanas melihat kyuhyun dan taemin tertawa bersama dan berjalan berdua. Bukankah kyuhyun mengatakan jika dirinya akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama temannya yang lain, lalu apa yang lihat sekarang. Apa kyuhyun tengah membohonginya, ya Tuhan ia tidak sanggup berfikir lebih jauh lagi.

"Bukankah kyuhyun kekasih mu ?"

Minho sedikit tertegun melihat pemandangan didepannya. Wajah sungmin terlihat begitu bersinar jika dilihat dari dekat seperti ini. Leher putih sungmin, pipi cubby itu dan minho langsung meneguk air liurnya ketika melihat bibir plump pink tersebut. Ia jadi teringat ciuaman itu, meski dipipi ia bisa merasakan jika bibir itu kenyal dan lembut. Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika bibir itu tepat mengenai bibirnya juga saat itu, mungkin minho akan gila karenanya.

Sungmin menoleh kembali kearah minho ketika tak lagi melihat siluet tubuh kyuhyun dan taemin lagi. Sungmin dan minho saling tertegun, ketika jarak wajah meraka berdua hanya bebera centi saja.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya, sebelumnya ia tak pernah seintim ini dengan namja lainnya selain kyuhyun. Tidak, ini tidak benar. Sungmin mulai gelisah namun tubuh dan otaknya tidak bersinkron. Seakan mati rasa tubuhnya ketika ia membiarkan minho semakin mendekat kearah wajahnya.

'Seseorang tolong ! Aku masih mencintai kyuhyun.' Doanya dalam hati sambil memjamkan erat matanya.

"Kau, ada remah dibibir mu. Kau jorok sekali !" Minho menunjukan remah roti yang berhasil ia dapatkan dari wajah sungmin. Minho bersyukur karena kewarasannya segera tersadar ketika melihat sungmin memejamkan matanya tadi.

Sungmin langsung mendorong tubuh minho kuat. "Kau membuat ku takut ! Aish !" Sungmin membersihkan mukanya memastikan tidak ada hal aneh lagi yang mampu menarik perhatian minho terhadapnya.

"Kau pasti gila, berfikir yang aneh. Itu mustahil." Decak minho sambil melipat kedua tangannya diatas dadanya.

"Hey bocah tengik, kau disini. Berani juga nyali mu." Suara bass yang terdengar mengerikan itu mampu membuat keduanya bungkam dan menghentikan perdebatan mereka.

Minho bergedik ngeri, ia hafal betul pemilik suara itu. Dengan gerakan seduktif mungkin ia balikan kepalanya dan tepat dibelakangnnya kangin berdiri angkuh dan tersenyum mengerikan kearahnya.

Minho mulai berancang-ancang melarikan diri namun kangin dengan gesitnya menarik kerah belakang seragam minho hingga membuat namja berambut hitam legam itu terjungkal. Minho meringis kesakitan namun kangin masih memasang wajah kejamnya. Dan jangan lupakan jika sungmin menatap heran.

"Kau berani sekali memasuki area ku !" Kangin meraih kerah seragam minho dan mencekamnya kuat.

"Paman !" Rengek minho. Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya, ia tidak menyangka jika berandalan seperti minho merajuk seperti itu. Dan 'paman' apa telinganya tidak salah mendengar, minho memanggil kangin dengan sebutan paman.

"Yaa, kau menjijikan. Berhenti melakukan itu ! Jangan memanggil ku seperti itu !" Ancam kangin dengan galaknya.

"Kenapa memangnya, kau ini kan memang paman ku."

"Kau ingin kuhajar ya ?" Kangin berancang-ancang memberikan tinjunya kewajah minho tapi sungmin langsung bersuara mencoba mencegatnya.

"Cogiyo !"

Kangin dan minho melirik kearah sungmin. Ketiganya tampak memandang satu sama lain dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

******************CL*******************

"Maaf merepotkan mu, kau ingin menunggu didalam ?"

"Tidak, aku akan menunggu diluar saja kalau begitu."

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar."

Kyuhyun meneliti setiap jengkal pelataran rumah taemin. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika melihat banyak sekali jenis bunga dan ia menjadi teringat ibunya. Ibunya juga sangat menyukai berkebun bunga. Beberapa kali kyuhyun memberikan ibunya tanaman jenis mawar. Kyuhyun tengah membayangkan jika mungkin taemin akan cocok dengan ibunya.

"Kyuhyun ! Tolong kyuhyun ! Hiks" Taemin menangis menjadi-jadi membuat kyuhyun bingung setengah mati.

"Taemin, apa yang terjadi ?"

Taemin masih menangis sesegukan dan ia seperti kehilangan akalnya yang ada hanya keluar tangisnya.

"Taemin, tenanglah." Kyuhyun menekan bahu bergetar taemin mencoba memberikan ketenangan pada gadis yang ia sukai itu.

Taemin menghela nafasnya, "Halmoni, dia-"

.

.

Taemin masih menangis menatap ruangan operasi tersebut. Ia tak sanggup memikirkan bagaimana jika halmoninya tersebut sudah tidak didunia ini mungkin ia akan hidup sebatang kara. Halmoni, merupakan keluarga satu-satunya yang ia miliki didunia ini.

Beruntungnya ia cepat menemukan neneknya tersebut jatuh dan kyuhyun berada didekatnya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika saja ia membawa flashdisk itu dan tidak kembali kerumah, mungkin keadaanya akan berakibat fatal.

Kyuhyun menyerahkan sebotol air mineral kehadapan taemin, namun yeoja bermata doe itu hanya bergeming dan masih menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Minumlah, ini akan sedikit membuat mu tenang." Kyuhyun masih membujuknya. Tapi taemin tetap tidak ingin memakan atau meminum apapun sebelum memastikan keadaan neneknya itu baik-baik saja.

Kyuhyun meringis, ia benar-benar tidak sanggup melihat taemin menangis seperti itu. Dengan perlahan kyuhyun raih jemari taemin dan menggenggamnya erat seolah memberikan kekuatan didalamnya. "Dia pasti baik-baik saja." Ucapnya tulus.

Seketika taemin menghentikan tangisnya dan memandang kyuhyun dengan mata sembabnya.

_'Seandainya saja kau adalah minho, aku pasti akan merasa bahagia.' _

***************** CL********************

Ketiganya memakan dengan lahap ddukbokki pedas tersebut. Kepulan-kepulan asap yang menandakan makanan tersebut masilah sangat panas tidak menghalangi ketiganya untuk melahap habis makanan tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar payah paman, kau hanya mentraktir kami semangkuk ddukbokki saja." Semenjak memakan ddukbokki itu hanya minho yang terus berkomentar dan bersuara mengeluh namun walau begitu mulutnya tidak bisa berhenti menyuapkan kue beras tersebut kedalam mulutnya.

"Mulut mu itu tidak bisa berbohong." Kangin berdecak jengkel. Ia merutuki kakaknya yang telah melahirkan minho. Mengidam apa kakaknya itu sampai ia harus mempunyai keponakan yang begitu bermulut kritis seperti minho. Kangin merupakan anak bungsu dikeluarganya dan ia memang mempunyai jarak satu tahun lebih tua dari minho. Lahir berbarengan dengan minho merupakan sebuah kesialan bagi kangin. Diusia mudanya ia harus menyandang sebutan 'Paman'.

Sungmin yang biasanya banyak bersuara hanya bungkam menyaksikan pertengakaran keluarga tersebut. Sesekali ia memakan kue beras pedas tersebut dengan ekspresi kepedasan. Ia memang tidak menyukai makanan pedas.

"Jadi apa yang kalian lakukan ? kalian tidak sedang berkencan bukan ?"

Keduanya, minho dan sungmin langsung tersedak dan tebatuk-batuk mendengarkan pertanyaan kangin. "Uhuk-uhuk-"Minho menepuk-nepuk dadanya dengan keras dan meneguk tandas air putih didepannya. "Apa kau sudah gila, kami tidak melakukannya."

"Kau pasti berbohong."

"Tidak, sungguh."

"Baiklah bukan urusan ku kalian berkencan atau tidak." Kangin kembali melahap kue beras didepannya dengan kesal.

"Eh kangin bodoh ! jangan membuat gosip yang tidak benar, kami tidak berkencan !" Sungmin kesal dan meletakan sadis sumpit yang ia gunakan tadi.

"Bukan urusan ku !" Ucapnya acuh.

Minho melihat keduanya hanya tercengang. Minho merasakan kemarahan kangin seperti cemburu terhadap seorang kekasih. Tentu tidak padanya, mungkin terhadap sungmin tapi ia berharap jika itu hanya tebakannya saja.

"Sudah, aku tidak berselera mendengar kalian bertengkar." Lerai minho. "Weh sungmin, cepat kembalikan pin nama ku. Aku benar-benar sial terus berurusan dengan mu." Keluhnya.

"Kau fikir aku tidak, menyebalkan !"

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan ?" Dahi kangin mengerut saat mendengarkan percakapan minho dan sungmin.

"Bukan urusan mu, tutup saja mulut mu itu dengan kue beras itu !" Umpat sungmin begitu sadis. Rupanya emosi sungmin hampir meledak, ia seharusnya mengikuti kyuhyun dan taemin bukan berakhir disini bersama dua namja menyebalkan.

"Kau ini sensitif sekali kelinci busuk." Balas kangin begitu sengit.

"Kelinci busuk ? Mfttttttt hahhaha" Tawa minho meledak begitu saja ketika kangin mengejek lee sungmin dengan sebutan kelinci busuk.

"Kalian berdua sama-sama brengsek ! menyebalkan !"

"Hahah mungkin dia sensitif karena kyuhyun rambut kriting itu menggoda taemin ku. hhahah-"

Seketika suasana menjadi hening dan kaku. Sungmin terdiam dan kembali memperlihatkan ekspresi sama yang waktu itu minho lihat. Apa ia berucap salah, kenapa kangin juga ikut bungkam dan tidak mendukungnya membully sungmin.

Sungmin mengepalkan jemarinya, "Dia tidak mungkin menyukai taemin !" Jerit sungmin begitu memilukan. Meski ia berkata seperti itu, mungkin kebenarannya adalah kebalikannya namun ia selalu membungkam otaknya.

"Eh lee sungmin, aku hanya bercanda. Tenanglah" Minho mencoba menepuk pundak sungmin, namun gadis hiper itu menepisnya.

"Jangan menyentuh ku !" Rasanya sungmin ingin menangis sekarang. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menepis semua rasa curiganya terhadap kyuhyun. Apa lagi minho merasakan juga jika kyuhyun menyukai taemin, itu membuatnya frustasi.

"Maaf, aku tidak akan bercanda seperti itu lagi." Sesal minho begitu mendalam. Entah kenapa ia tidak suka melihat ekspresi sungmin ketika bersedih, itu membuatnya sedikit merasa aneh.

"..." Sungmin hanya menundukan wajahnya tanpa berniat menjawab.

"Tapi aku rasa memang seperti itu." Kangin mulai bersuara.

Keduanya mendongak dan menatap kangin secara bersamaan.

"Iya benar, mungkin kyuhyun memang menyukai taemin." Jelas kangin lagi secara gamblang.

"Paman, itu tidak lucu !" Minho sedikit tersulut oleh ucapan kangin. Sedangkan sungmin sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Itu kebenarannya minho, kalau begitu kenapa kalian tidak jauhkan saja mereka."

Sungmin tampak berfikir sejenak sebelum benar-benar bisa mencerna maksud dari perkataan kangin. "Benar ! memang harus seperti itu." Dengan semnagatnya sungmin berdiri dari bangkunya dan menatap bergantian kangin kemudian minho.

Kangin menatap malas dan terus melanjutkan acara memakannya. "Kau terlalu berlebihan." Ejeknya. Sedangkan minho hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena tidak mengerti.

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk." Minho menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan merasa ini tidak benar.

****************CL******************

**Sungmin POV **

Diacuhkan ? sepertinya itu sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari berkencan dengan namja dingin seperti kyuhyun. Aku seperti sudah merasa itu bukan hal yang membuat ku menangis lagi. Ketika aku hanya diam, dia tidak akan bergerak.

Aku kadang tidak mengerti, seperti apa kyuhyun meski kami tumbuh bersama sejak kecil. Ada hal-hala yang tidak bisa kutebak dari sifat kyuhyun. Namja dingin itu kadang bisa membuatku menangis dan sekaligus membuat ku tersipu dan tertawa seperti orang bodoh. Yang lebih bodohnya lagi aku menikmatinya.

Kupandangi layar phonsel ku, disana terlihat gambar yang kami ambil beberapa waktu lalu. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum bodoh ketika memandangi background ponsel ku ini. Seandainya saja kyuhyun bisa memeperlakukan ku seperti itu terus. Tapi itu mustahil jika taemin selalu yang kulihat dari matanya.

Segera kumasukan ponsel ku ketika dari kejauhan aku melihat minho berjalan mendekat kearah ku. Dengan gayanya yang selalu terlihat bermalas-malasan minho mendekati ku. Kami sepakat untuk mengawasi taemin dan kyuhyun bersama dan tentunya dengan sedikit paksaan dari ku makanya minho menyetujuinya. Dan sudah beberapa hari ini kami terus mengikuti kyuhyun dan taemin tanpa mereka sadari tentunya.

"Kau lama sekali !" Keluh ku dan dijawab dengan wajah malasnya seolah berkata 'Diamlah, kau sangat berisik.' Kangin dan minho bak paket yang pas untuk membuat mood ku naik, setiap detik dan menit bersama mereka selalu aku yang menjadi bahan bully mereka.

Mengenai kangin, tentu namja brandalan itu juga ikut serta dalam pengintaian kami. Aku tidak tahu apa keuntungan bagi kangin dalam komplotan kami. Tapi aku tidak ingin mengambil pusing dan membiarkannya selalu diantara kami.

"Kau lelet sekali." Aku langsung menarik lengan minho hingga membuat namja berambut sedikit acak-acakan ini mengeram kesal, tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya dan langsung membawanya ketempat biasa. Dibelakang tembok gerbang sekolah ku. Kami selalu melakukan itu sampai kyuhyun dan taemin keluar dari gerbang secara bersama.

"Sudahlah hentikan ini dan berikan pin nama ku. Ini tidak ada gunanya." Keluh minho dengan wajah memelasnya. Sepertinya minho banyak mendapatkan kesusahan akibat aku menyita pin namanya. Dia pernah mengatakan pada ku jika tanpa pin namanya itu ia akan selalu terkena hukuman setiap harinya. Kadang aku merasa bersalah karena mengancam minho dengan itu, tapi jika aku memberikannya begitu saja maka minho tidak akan membantu ku lagi.

"Aku akan memberikannya nanti." Lagi-lagi aku mengelak dan kembali memfokuskan pandangan ku kearah gerbang sekolah ku. Menunggu kyuhyun dan taemin keluar bersama. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa akhir-akhir ini kyuhyun sering sekali bersama taemin dan bahkan mau bersusah-susah mengantar taemin sampai halte bus yang jelas itu berlawanan dengan arah rumah kami. Kyuhyun-aku tidak rela jika kau melakukannya terhadap yeoja lain sedangkan aku masih menjadi kekasih mu.

"Kalian disini lagi rupanya."

Baik aku dan minho sama-sama terlonjak akibat suara kangin yang lumayan menyeramkan. Aku kadang merasa takut karena kedatangan kangin bak mahluk halus. Ia tidak bisa ditebak dan tiba-tiba saja disekitar kami.

"Yaa hyung ! kau membuat ku takut." Minho mulai menggerutu. Satu hal yang ku ketahui jika minho sering sekali mengubah sebutannya untuk kangin. Kadang ia akan memanggil kangin dengan sebutan paman jika merasa kesal dan kembali memanggil kangin hyung jika moodnya dalam keadaan baik.

"Memangnya aku ini apa !" Kangin sepertinya terlihat kesal dan langsung menjitak kepala minho dengan sadis. Ya, sifat kangin yang kejam itu mungkin tidak akan hilang hanya karena setatus ikatan darah.

Aku malas meladeni mereka dan kembali memfokuskan penglihatan ku kearah gerbang, mengabaikan pertengkaran mereka yang cukup berisik.

Lagi dan lagi kyuhyun bersama taemin kembali. Mereka berjalan bersama dan sesekali melempar senyum. Kadang aku ingin sekali mengetahui apa yang mereka bicarakan, tentu saja aku penasaran. Aku juga ingin membuat kyuhyun senyaman itu ketika bersama ku.

Sudah beberapa hari ini, kyuhyun dengan perhatiannya selalu mengantar taemin sampai kehalte bus terdekat padahal jelas-jelas rumah kami berlawanan dengan halte bus tersebut. Dan lebih bodohnya lagi kami selalu mengikuti mereka dan selalu berakhir ditempat ini.

"Lihatlah ! Tidak terjadi apapun, kau ini hanya berlebihan. Sudah hentikan kekonyolan ini dan berikan pin nama ku !." Minho kembali menggerutu.

Aku masih enggan memberikannya karena aku masih merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi anatara taemin dan kyuhyun saat ini meski aku belum mengetahuinya.

"Diamlah !"

"Kau menyebal-"

"Kajja !" Aku langsung menarik kerah baju minho saat melihat kyuhyun tidak berjalan kearah jalan yang seharusnya biasa kami lewati. Apa dia akan menuju kesuatu tempat terlebih dahulu. Tanpa basa-basi lagi kuseret saja minho agar mengikuti ku tanpa menunggu ia menyelesaikan perkataannya tadi.

Aku melihat kyuhyun memasuki tokoh bunga yang memang tak jauh dari tempat halte tadi. Aku ingin sekali memasuki tokoh itu tapi ku urungkan setelah dicegat oleh minho.

"Apa kau sudah gila ? kita tunggu disini saja."

Hampir 20 menit kami menunggu diluar tokoh itu kyuhyun masih tak menampakan diri. Apa memangnya yang sedang ia beli, kenapa begitu lama sekali. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya kyuhyun keluar dari tokoh tersebut dengan menggenggam pot tanaman hias ditangannya. Aku mengira itu tanamam yang akan ia berikan pada jaejoong ajuma tapi sepertinya aku salah. Kyuhyun bergerak kembali ke halte tadi dan menaiki bus tersebut.

Aku berlarian kecil bergerak mendekat kearah bus tersebut namun tangan ku seakan ditarik seseorang dari belakang. Aku melihat kearah belakang dimana minho tengah menggenggam lengan ku dengan kuat.

"Lepaskan !" Pinta ku padanya.

"Ini terlalu berisiko sungmin. Jangan satu bus dengannya."

Raut wajah minho tampak begitu frustasi melihat keteguhan pendapat ku mengenai kami harus menaiki bus tersebut dengan kyuhyun jika tak ingin kehilangan jejaknya.

"Tidak bisa, jika kau tidak ingin melakukannya maka aku sendiri saja." Perlahan ku lepaskan cengkraman tangan minho dan aku bergerak menaiki bus tersebut. Samar-samar aku mendengar keluhan minho 'Aku bisa gila' itu sedikit membuat ku terhibur disaat seperti ini.

Kulihat kyuhyun duduk dibarisan bangku paling depan. Aku lebih memilih barisan paling belakang, itu cukup aman dan nyaman untuk ku saat ini jika saja kedua namja disamping ku tak seenaknya saja menghimpit ku kearah kaca mobil bus ini. Aku mengerang kesakitan dan sekaligus kaget.

"Arkh !"

Minho tepat disebelah ku langsung membekap mulut ku. Apa-apaan dia, memyebalkan. Semua penghuni bus hampir melirik kearah kami dan aku sedikit was-was jika kyuhyun juga melirik kearah kami. Bisa saja rencana kami ini gagal akibat ulah mereka berdua. Menyebalkan.

"Kau berisik sekali."

Hey minho-ssi kau yang membuat ku menjerit dan sekarang kau menyalahkan ku. Ah rasanya aku ingin berteriak seperti itu didepannya saat ini tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya dan bisa kulakukan hanya berekspresi merengut.

"Kalian berdua berisik, sudah hentikan. Membuat kepala ku sakit saja."

Kangin juga sama, dia cuman bisa menyalahkan ku dan minho apa dia tidak sadar, ia juga sering melakukan itu dengan minho. Ah dua bersaudara ini benar-benar membuat ku sakit kepala.

****************CL******************

Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya kyuhyun ingin lakukan disini. Apa dia ingin menjenguk seseorang disini. Jika itu benar, siapa yang dia ingin lihat. Apa ada sesuatu yang kutidak ketahui soal keluarganya yang sedang dirawat dirumah sakit ini. Kami bahkan bertetangga, itu mustahil jika aku tidak mengetahuinya. Ibu ku pasti akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan berlari kesana kemari karena khawatir akan jaejoong ajuma.

"Apa yang akan dilakukannya disini ?" Bisik minho pada ku.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Kami berjalan perlahan mengikutinya sampai tiba saatnya kyuhyun mengetuk salah satu pintu ruangan rawat inap dilantai satu ini. Disana, aku bisa melihatnya dari balik pilar besar rumah sakit ini tempat kami untuk mengintai kyuhyun. Seseorang tampaknya membukakan pintu tersebut.

Mata ku memanas melihatnya, disana-taemin tampak sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran kyuhyun. Sedangkan kyuhyun tersenyum kecil sambil memberikan tanaman hias itu kehadapan taemin.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan ?" Minho sepertinya tampak tak jauh berbeda dengan ku, dia tampak kecewa. Meski mata ku fokus kearah depan namun sepertinya kangin berhasil menahan minho agar tidak menghampiri mereka.

"Jangan gegabah, ini akan membuat semuanya rumit. Bersabarlah."

Mataku sepertinya mulai berkabut dan air mata ku sepertinya sudah mendesak ingin keluar. Langsung kusanggah diam-diam agar minho dan kangin tak tahu. Samar-samar aku melihat Kyuhyun, taemin dan seseorang yang berada dikursi roda yang tengah didorong kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Mereka tampak begitu bahagia, kyuhyun selalu tersenyum tanpa canggung. Mereka sudah tampak seperti keluarga. Perasaan ku seperti akan meledak saat ini, aku bahkan tidak pernah melihat kyuhyun tersenyum tulus seperti itu kepada orang baru saja ia kenal.

"Halmoni, apa yang terjadi padanya ?"

"Apa taemin tidak menghubungi mu ?"

"Ponsel ku rusak hyung, terjatuh dikolam seminggu lalu saat membersihkan kolam."

Kulirik sekilas minho dan kangin yang tengah berdebat kemudian mata ku kembali fokus kearah kyuhyun.

Cukup !

Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak ingin melihatnya lagi. Kyuhyun kenapa kau melakukan itu, kenapa ? kenapa kau masih tersenyum begitu saat orang tua itu menyatuhkan tangan kalian (Kyuhyun&Taemin). Aku seperti orang bodoh saja, berdiri disini tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Aku ingin sekali berlari kearah mu dan berteriak jika kau kekasih ku bukan kekasih taemin !. Aku tidak bisa, aku terlalu takut membayangkan apa yang terjadi setelah itu jika aku melakukannya.

Kau akan membenci ku ?

Atau kau akan memutuskan ku ?

Tidak, kumohon jangan melakukan itu. Aku-tidak bisa.

Tapi aku lelah, aku hanya ingin pergi dari tempat ini. Ini cukup menguras pikiran dan hati ku saat ini.

Apa benar, petua itu. Jodoh pasti bertemu, aku merasa jodoh itu tidak ada pada ku dan kyuhyun. Selalu aku selalu, yang berharap. Aku terlalu egois, bahkan dalam tokoh-tokoh cerita sekalipun aku merasa, aku seperti tokoh antagonis yang jahat selalu menghalangin jalannya dua orang itu. Seketika aku merasa jijik pada diri ku sendiri, apa aku ini sejahat itu ?. Aku hanya menginginkan kyuhyun, apa itu juga sebuah kesalahan.

Aku mulai berbalik lesu dan berusaha meninggalkan minho dan kangin dalam diam. Seketika minho langsung mencekal lengan ku lagi. Minho tampak berkilat marah menatap ku, "Kau mau kemana ? kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja."

"Aku-tidak mau melakukannya lagi." Suara ku sepertinya terdengar parau.

Minho menggeram marah, "Apa kau sudah gila ? lihatlah, kyuhyun kekasih mu dan taemin masih kekasih ku. Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini terhadap ku sungmin." Minho mencekal lengan ku cukup keras dan itu mungkin akan berbekas.

"Minho-ssi, apa kau tidak pernah mendengar..." Aku berusaha melepaskan cekalan tangannya walau sedikit sulit."Benar, cinta memang akan selalu menemukan caranya meski kita mencoba menghalanginya."

"Berhenti berbicara omong kosong sungmin !"

Air mata ku jatuh begitu saja tanpa bisa ku kontrol. Sepertinya ini adalah ambang dimana aku bisa menekan perasaan ku ini, aku sudah tidak bisa mengatakan aku baik-baik saja saat ini. Ini terlalu menyakitkan. Ku mohon jangan menahan ku untuk tetap disini dan melihat semuanya. Mata ku benar-benar tidak tahan.

"Apa kau tidak mendengarkannya ? dia tidak mau melakukannya lagi. Lepaskan brengsek." Kangin tiba-tiba saja mencekram kerah kemeja seragam minho dengan kuat hingga membuat minho melepaskan cekalan tangannya pada ku.

Aku tidak mengerti, tapi aku tidak ingin minho dan kangin melihat ku menangis disini. Ini sungguh memalukan. Kututup wajah ku dengan kedua telapak tangan ku dan segera berlari melawati orang-orang disekeliling ku yang mungkin menatap aneh kearah ku. Aku tidak peduli itu, aku hanya ingin keluar dari sini.

Grebbbb

Tubuh ku terasa kaku dan mata ku seketika berhenti menitihkan air mata ketika seseorang dengan tiba-tiba saja memeluk tulang selangka ku dari belakang. Tubuh itu terasa hangat dan sangat nyaman untuk memeluk ku, perasaan ini aku seperti pernah merasakannya seolah itu seperti dejavu bagi ku.

Beberapa detik kami hanya saling diam dalam pelukan ini. Aku membiarkannya memeluk ku dan aku bahkan tidak berani untuk melihat seseorang tersebut.

"Jangan-" Suara bass itu, aku mengenalnya. Kenapa, kenapa selalu dia yang melihat ku seperti ini. "Jangan-jangan menangis karena kyuhyun lagi."

Aku memdongak kearah belakang dengan menatap kaget. "Kangin-ssi..."

TBC...

Hiks hiks *lap ingus* jorok lu thor *lempar k kamar kyumin(?) LOL

Hehe helowww semua... maaf atas keterlambatan saya mempost chap ini dan semua ff ku ?

Saya menangis karena say benar-benar tidak dalam feel yg bagus...banyak masalah datang silih berganti dan itu banyak sekali mengubah mood saya dlm menulis. Kadang saya sudah dalam tahap cerah tiba" ada saja yg membuat bad semua !...

Maaf ya kalau chap ini gk memuaskan, saya hanya mencoba menyalurkan otak saya.

minnie tata : Gomawo ^^ tp semua.y bkn min pov (?)

Chella-KMS : Hahah dia pasti akan mendapatkan itu(?)

LiveLoveKyumin : Hahahha *senyum doang*

PumpkinEvil : Gomawo...heheh enth

: Greget gigit aja kyu dad *ditendang mpe ke antariksa

PumpkinEvil : Hahah nanti bakal tau kok

ChoSis : Itu kebohongan besar -_-

: ahahha suujon ih XD

ncisksj : Maaf d luar dugaan :((

cloudswan : Dia sebenernya cemburu ma aku *ngelantur

Heldamagnae : Baiklah aku akan mencintainya hahhah

nene493line : Oke fix saya kok gk ngerti hahah -_-" *ketawa garing*

.1 : Karena...rahasia hahhah

Lilin Sarang Kyumin : Kita berdoa saja kkkk

ShinJiWoo920202 : Kok ? hahahha

Guest : Dia sudah merasakan itu hiks

rikaanj : sudah ^^

Siatha Ahsani Fatiha : Maaf sudah menunggu

genzo : Gomawo ne ^^ ya saya jg mau.y seperti itu tp keadaan tdk memungkinkan

Shin : Hahaha kok

kyuwie : Eta mah emang da aneh *digorok hahah

melee : Hahahhah makan premen

137 : Hehe maaf ya msh d suspen mungkn nyelesain ff ni dulu...sabar ya ok ?

HaeHar : -_-" kelakuan mu bener" mirip seseorang sungguh !

Nene493line : Bkn cmn kmu doang kok aku jg kadang kek gitu psti we ada yg hilang hurufnya jd typo...kalo pm ? akun kamu yg mana ? ni pake guest loh ?

KimRyeona19 : :( ikutan sedih deh

Cywelf : Ok ok

fariny : Sudah ^^

minzy : Kenyataannya emang kadang cowo itu gk butuh alesan buat nerima cewe(?) itu sih fikiran aku mah...

errory : Sebagian emang bener" ada d kenyataan bukan. kekasih yg tak d anggap ?

babychoi137 : *bayangin *ngakak guling*

Nova : Semoga chap ini tdk garing ^^

sarah : Mending aku cium(?) LoL heheheh

dewi. : Heheh end end end aja apa yak xD

Selesai juga jawab ripyu kalian...saya benr" seneng dg respon kalian tp saya udh ngecewain kalian...maaf kalo chap ini blm memuaskan...

Adegan d chap ini salah satu.y saya terinspirasi adegan salah satu film favorite saya jd kalo ada kesamaan mngkn saya hanya sekedar terinspirasi saja...

Satu tambahan untuk bonus dari saya untuk readers sekalian saya membuat one shoot berjudul "Beautiful" semoga direspon dengan baik ya ^^

Ok semoga chap depan cepat apdet ^^ jd selalu beri saya semangat dengan respon kalian...

See you next chap~~~

Minnkyu :*


End file.
